Time Heals Everything
by crazybrunette113
Summary: Three years after high school graduation, the gang is back in New Mexico. But what happens when old wounds are reopened, causing an old secret to surface and friends stop talking to each other?
1. His Mistake

……3 years later……

"How could _I_ let this happen?…I know, I understand, but…dad I don't…sure…I'll be here." Troy exclaimed into the telephone.

"Troy, I don't want you to end up like me, okay? I want the best for you. You're a great basketball player…I don't want that to go to waste." Mr. Bolton explained on the other end.

"Whatever." Troy answered, immediately hanging up. He ran his fingers through his chestnut brown hair as his ocean blue eyes fell upon the ruby stone in his high school ring.

_ Everything was so easy back home, so familiar and simple. What happened in between?_ He thought furiously. Ever since he had arrived at Duke University, it had all been about basketball and grades twenty-four seven.

_ No grades…it didn't matter then. I could play basketball and then go out with Gabriella anytime I wanted. But, Gabi._ Her face had immediately popped into his head…everything from her dark brown, curly hair and teddy bear brown eyes to her sparkling white smile.

_ Stop it…it's over…give it up!"_ he shuddered. _"She's moved on by now."_ And it was probably true, they had broken up 2 years ago….it was impossible that she still had feelings for him.

His vision suddenly became blurred with Blue Devil paraphernalia, which was plastered all over the living room walls from all different years.

"Hey…you up for a little bar outing?" Chad yelled from his room door. He was changing his shirt from a tee to a nice polo. That was probably Taylor's influence, who was sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen.

"Not really. Sorry." Troy replied, plopping himself down onto the couch after acknowledging her. He sat there in silence for a minute, reviewing his conversation with his father. Finally, he broke the silence with the sound of a referee whistle from the TV. Maryland vs. West Virginia….he didn't care, as long as it wasn't him playing.

"Whoa…did you just turn down a beer offer? Are you okay?" Chad said shocked and in response, Troy nodded. "Alright. Well, I hope you're not sick. See ya." He grabbed Taylor around the waist and slammed the door shut behind them.

_ "I want you to bring up your grades and if you don't…I-I'll pull you off the team. Do you understand me, Troy?" _His father had screamed into the phone earlier that day, acting as if Troy was still a child. _Since when did he care about grades? _Never_. And now….it was just stupid._

Troy sat there, watching players rush up and down the court for an hour and got pretty tired of it. He quickly shut the TV off and stormed into his room, throwing himself onto his bed, only to land on the East High High School yearbook of 2008. He opened it and gazed at all the messages people had written in all sorts of places; along the binding, near their pictures, and some had even written a whole page. He though that reading them would actually help him feel better, which was a lie.

** "Troy, nice game. Congratulations on winning the championship and the lead role in the play. If you need any practice, for whatever reason, you know where to find me (at Jason's! HaHa.) Just kidding…I'll be there for you. I had fun this year, thanks to you and I'll see you around. Good luck at Duke."**

** Kelsi"**

Troy smiled as he read Kelsi's message…it was true, though. They skipped class all the time to rehearse for the play, meaning he would sing and she would play the piano and watch him soar through the room with a drum mallet as a microphone. _Wow…was I dumb back then._

** "Hey. Wow, I never thought that we wouldn't last through senior year, but I was wrong. I know you've found "the one" for you and I'm really happy for you…really. It hasn't been easy for me seeing you with another girl, but I'll be okay. I'm really strong and I'll bounce back really quick. So…Mr. Championship, don't be a stranger, okay? You know I won't. See you soon. Love you.**

** Sharpay"**

How could he forget Sharpay Evans? She had had a crush on him since kindergarten and had finally given into temptation in seventh grade. And her twin brother, Ryan, had become one of Troy's really good friends, even though Sharpay had followed him everywhere. By saying "the one", she was talking about Gabriella, but that had obviously not worked out. And then he came around Gabriella's long message.

** "Hey babe. I don't really know what to say, well I don't know what to say in here that people can actually read. And looking back at that, it doesn't make any sense. Anyway, you have made my life so…so…spectacular ever since we met. Thank you. I love spending every minute with you and having you hold me in your arms makes me feel amazing, almost like nothing can destroy us.**

** You are an amazing guy, Troy, and don't start getting all "I'm Mr. Macho." okay? I know you too well. I just wonder sometimes what life would've been if we hadn't met at the ski lodge and then if I hadn't moved here. It would've been so different…like crazy different. But, I don't want to talk about that because I can't imagine a life without you. I love you sooooooooo much!**

** Together always,**

** Gabriella "**

Tears stung Troy's cheeks as he read his ex-girlfriend's message, remembering he was the reason for their break-up. He had remembered every waking hour that he had spent with Gabi; everything they did and said, even to the detail of their clothes.

_ "Gabi, we need to talk." Troy breathed into her hair, directly after junior year had ended. She looked up with her brown eyes and pressed her lips against his, slowly sweeping her hands against his body. She pulled them both down onto his bed with him on top of her. They kissed as though they were never going to see each other again, which was ironically true. Troy pulled away unwillingly and caressed Gabriella's face with his right hand._

_ "Don't stop. Please. Can't your news wait until later?" she asked softly, placing her hands around his neck to reel him in closer. "I just want you to stay with me…and nothing can ever hurt us."_

_ "No. We really need to talk. Just listen okay?" he began, staring deep into her gaze.. "Look, I think that we need to, you know, see other people. Just for a little bit. I just…I don't feel the spark anymore." By then, Gabriella had turned her head so she was facing the big window that overlooked the river. Her tear stained cheeks had placed an everlasting picture in Troy's mind of how much he had hurt her._

_ "Fine. I'll let myself out." she said, pushing Troy to the ground and then storming out of the room, crying._

The end of their relationship was so bitter and nasty, that it had reminded Troy of a horror movie. He never ever wanted to hurt Gabi the way he did, he loved her too much. But the reason for the separation was beyond his imagination or his being. He just wished that they would've left things differently, at least to the point that they were still friends instead of people who didn't talk anymore.

Troy grabbed the phone to call her, just to make sure she was okay with their whole situation. _What would I say? 'Hi Gabi, it's me Troy. I just wanted to see if you were okay considering the break-up 2 years ago.' Yeah, that would go over real nice. She'd probably hang up on me when I said my name, let alone not even answer it._

He turned his stereo on to some Spanish rap music and not understanding a word the guy had been saying, left it there and didn't bother to change it. Memories filled his head in a flash, blacking out all sound surrounding him….memories of times with Gabriella and the gang had never left him.

_ Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her away from her locker. "Come with me." he mouthed as he led her away quickly._

_ "Troy, come on, the bell's gonna ring…we'll be late for class." Gabi laughed, following Troy into a dark room, which happened to be one of the backstage dressing rooms. "Troy, what are we doing in here?"_

_ "Shh. Don't worry, nobody comes in here." he whispered in her ear as he slowly started kissing her neck. Being with her had made Troy feel like a better person and he didn't want that to fade out. As he moved his lips to her mouth, she pulled away suddenly, taking all the breath from his lungs._

_ "Troy, we need to get to class." she replied with worry in her eyes. She turned her back, starting to head out the door, when he grabbed her arm and pushed her up against his body._

_ "Please don't go. Not just yet." he said in between kisses. Passionate, long moments of silence bounced off the walls, creating a romantic mood amongst the couple. "I love you, Gabi." And without hesitation, she responded with an "I love you too."_


	2. Her Tears

**CHAPTER 2**

"I didn't think that the essay was that hard, I mean, I could've gotten a better grade, but I can settle for a 93 percent." Gabriella babbled to her roommate, Raleigh, as they were walking down the science hallway.

"UGHH! Would you give it up already? You got an "A", just be happy with it." Raleigh shouted furiously, speeding up her walking pace until she was way ahead of Gabi, obviously not wanting her to catch up. Gabi suddenly was forced to jump in the air because of her cell phone's vibration in her pocket.

"What?" she answered, laughing happily as she opened the door to the lounge area at Stanford.

"Is that anyway to greet your best friend in the world?" Taylor gasped at the other end. Taylor and Gabriella had been best friends since high school and both used to date the star basketball players…."used" being the operative word, at least for Gabi. "I'm just kidding, you know that right?"

"Of course. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't? Don't answer that! So, what's up?" she asked, grabbing an apple and an issue of People magazine from the snack stand.

"Nothing much. Went out with Chad yesterday, as usual. Look, I know you don't want to talk about this, but….." Taylor began, but was interrupted by Gabriella's words.

"You're right. I don't want to talk about that. So…new subject please." Gabi yelled into the receiver.

"Come on, Gabriella, you're going to have to be able to talk to him sometime. It's been two years since you broke up and you guys haven't talked since." Taylor pleaded. Gabi was slightly offended at the fact that her best friend was retelling her break-up with Troy, acting like it had happened to somebody else.

"Taylor, I know what happened, okay? I was there. Just new subject, please." Gabriella snapped, taking her frustration out on the magazine pages, almost ripping them to shreds.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. Okay, so what are you doing this weekend, Christmas shopping?" Taylor replied sincerely.

"I don't know. I mean, how many weeks are left till Christmas?" she asked relieved on the subject change. Her first year of college had been flying by that she didn't know what month it was.

"Gabi, there's like two weeks left. Have you even started shopping yet?" Taylor replied shocked.

"No, I really haven't thought about it. Then, yes, this weekend I an Christmas shopping. Are you going back home?" Gabi realized.

"Yeah, Chad and I are. I don't know about…"you-know-who", though. He's been a little on the sad side lately, so…are you going home?" Taylor explained.

_Why would Troy be sad? He's at Duke…his favorite college in the world…unless something happened…_

"Did something happen to him? I mean, he's at Duke with you and Chad…it should be a perfect life." Gabriella panicked. She realized that she would've known why if they were on talking terms, but she wasn't read to forgive him for the break-up just yet.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about him and that you weren't ready. Did you change your mind that quickly?" Taylor joked on the other line.

"No, never mind. Forget I even asked. But to answer your question, yes I'm coming home. There's no one here to celebrate Christmas with, so I'm spending it with my mamá. Look, I gotta go study outfits. I'll see you next week, then. Bye." Gabi said.

"Fine….just leave me hanging like that. That's okay. I'll see you next week, if I don't talk to you before hand. Bye." Taylor left the conversation just as Gabriella was hanging up. Studying the pages of outfits in the magazine reminded her too much of her high school past. She was a fashion, decathlon, math geek.

_ "Are your eyes closed?" Gabi shouted from behind the dressing room curtain._

_ "Yes, now hurry up. Gosh, how long does it take to find a dress for the dance?" Troy answered impatiently. "It's just a dress." Gabi had decided to see which dress Troy liked the most, so she brought him along for the journey. Homecoming wasn't just a dance….it was a huge get together to celebrate the football season._

_ "Okay…what do you thing?" Gabi appeared in front of Troy, who was speechless. She twirled around in a brown spaghetti-strapped dress with a pink satin bow around the waist and then punk trim at the bottom. "Troy! What do you think?"_

_ "It's……perfect. You look amazing." he responded, gazing at Gabi with his blue eyes._

_ "You said that about the last three. Really, what do you think?" she pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_ "I'm serious. I love this one." he said, looking into her eyes and then gave her a peck on the lips. He followed her body with his eyes as she went back into the dressing room, only to have her return with her original outfit on and the brown dress in her hands._

For the second time that day, Gabi's phone vibrated in her pocket as she was returning from chemistry class. Only this time it was her mother.

"Mom…" she greeted as she answered the phone.

"Gabriella. You sound kind of discombobulated. Are you okay?" her mother asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking, that's all." she responded, her mind still a little 'out there'.

"You were thinking about him, weren't you? Gabriella, you should talk to him. I think…" she replied.

"Not you too. Look, I don't wasn't to talk about it, okay? I already had this conversation with Taylor earlier today, I don't want to hear it again." Gabi interrupted. She was becoming frustrated with everyone wanting her to talk to Troy; no on understood that she wasn't ready to forgive him.

"Gabriella Montez! You don not talk to me like that, I don't care how old you are…do you understand?" her mother yelled into the phone. Gabriella hadn't realized that she had been disrespectful towards her mother, she just spoke her mind.

"Lo siento, mamá. I'm just tired of people telling me to talk to him. Don't you remember that he was the one who decided to break-up with me? Because people seem to be forgetting that detail." she replied angrily, but not at her mother.

"I'm sorry, chicá. I didn't mean to upset you. Anyway, I know you're coming home and he might be too. Do you want to stay up there?" her mother questioned, bringing up the subject of Troy once again.

"Of course I want to come back. Look, just because he might be home too doesn't mean that I can't enjoy myself. I'll be there next week." Gabi said shocked at her mother's question.

"I was just wondering, nothing to take in to offense, okay? I have to go out, so I'll talk to you later niña. Love you." her mother ended the conversation, leaving Gabriella alone in her room. Raleigh had not yet returned from wherever she had run off to after their first class, which gave Gabi some time to think As she placed her books into her closet, a picture of her and Troy from junior year had fallen to the ground. It was just before their break-up and they looked so happy. On the back, the words _"I love you so much. Troy"_ were written. _Yeah, that really lasted…a couple months, _Gabi thought madly. Suddenly, Raleigh burst through the door and commanded to know what Gabi had need up to all day.

"Is that who I think it?" she asked, eyeing Troy in the picture.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it, okay? Can we go somewhere to eat or something?" Gabriella questioned, shoving every necessity into her purse and headed out the door, followed by Raleigh.


	3. Breaking Free

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot...**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Flight 33 is about to board. Any last minute passengers please get on the plane." the announcer said over the intercom at the airport in North Carolina. Chad, Taylor, and Troy were all heading back to Albuquerque for the holidays and were meeting up with Jason and Kelsi on the halfway, transfer flight in Houston. Troy dragged his feet against the tile flooring as he entered the gate. His mind was totally not in the right place, thinking about all sorts of things. Him and Chad sat next to each other, while Taylor sat behind them. He jammed out to his Ipod, listening to Hawk Nelson's "Bring 'Em Out" from Yours, Mine, and Ours Troy was fighting sleep, but eventually lost, slumping his head against the window.

Troy awoke to Chad's poking and realized he had slept through the whole trip. They were now in Houston and were about to get off to stretch their legs and meet up with Jason and Kelsi. Once off the plane, Troy and Chad had a severe case of jet leg, falling all over the place. Then they hear a shriek from Taylor as they saw her running towards a women with light brown hair.

"Hey, Jason. You look good, playing for Texas now, huh?" Troy greeted Jason with a hand shake. "And, you playmaker, you haven't changed a bit. Well except the growing up thing. How's it going?" he said, hugging Kelsi tightly.

"Star basketball player, that's nothing new. But, no one's beside you. Must suck, huh?…not having her with you?" Kelsi replied, opening up an old wound and stepped back to look at Troy's profile.

"I'm doing okay, I guess. We haven't talked since, but that's probably better for everyone, ya know." he answered, posing slightly as paparazzi were everywhere. _I wish she hadn't brought Gabi up, I mean, why is that the sudden interest of everyone?_

"Let's go, we'll miss the flight." Chad yelled from far ahead of the gang. Kelsi and Taylor locked arms, while Troy and Jason carried the luggage.

"Once back on the plane, Kelsi and Taylor say behind Troy and Chad as Jason sat across from Chad in the next row. This time, Troy wasn't as tired as before, so he and Chad watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre on the portable DVD player Chad had packed. As he watched Jessica Biel fight the evil on the screen, Kelsi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I know you might not want to hear this, but I think you should. Here…." she handed him her earphones to her video Ipod. Once the ear thing was situated in Troy's ear, she pressed play and a piano started playing and he immediately recognized the song…."Breaking Free" from the high school play.

**We're soarin', flyin'.**

**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.**

**If we're tryin', so we're breakin' free.**

Tears filled his eyes once Gabriella's voice came about. Reading the words in his mind, memories soared through once again.

_ "Troy, I can't do this. Not with all these people staring at me." Gabi said, looking out into the crowd of East High and West High students. She turned to exit the stage, but was pulled back by Troy's hand._

_ "Hey, hey…look at me. Remember the first time we sang? Like kindergarten." he said reassuringly. And then, Kelsi played the into and the backdrop was set._

**Chorus:**

**We're breakin' free.**

**We're soarin', **

**Flyin'.**

**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.**

**If we're tryin', **

**Yeah, we're breaking free.**

**Oh, we're breakin' free.**

_ The crowd was on their feet , applauding like crazy for Troy and Gabriella's performance. Gabi looked up at Troy with a huge smile plastered on her beautiful face. It was the that Troy realized that he would never let Gabi out of his sight….not ever. He gazed into her eyes and kissed her gently on her cheek, causing an even bigger smile to appear._

**You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are……………………………**

As he handed the earphones back to Kelsi, she whispered "I'm sorry if it hurt you, but it felt good, didn't it?" in his ear. He nodded a small yes to his best friend and then returned his eyes to the small TV screen.


	4. Back Home

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story…I'm going to continue. Anyway, to answer a question…there's another reason why they broke up (troy's secret) which will come up in the next few chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!

**CHAPTER 4**

Gabi stepped out into the fresh air of New Mexico, her hair flying all over the place and handed her luggage over to the cab driver before getting in the cab. Driving downtown gave her chills as she caught glimpses of places she and the gang used to hang out. Once down into the suburb area, Gabriella noticed her former high school, crowded with students waiting to go inside…..the pain had returned once again.

"It's this one right here. Thank you." Gabi answered to the cab driver as he pulled into her development. He popped the trunk and placed her luggage down onto the concrete. She handed him a ten dollar bill and walked up the path leading to the front door. As she rummaged through her purse, looking for her keys, a shadow lurked behind her.

"Hey, miss superstar…." the shadow said and Gabi turned around only to see Ryan standing there with his hands on his hips.

"What are you doing here?" she said surprised while running across the front lawn. She threw herself onto him, almost causing him to fall backwards.

"Well, I was just walking through the neighborhood…when I saw a beautiful women appear out of nowhere and I wanted to introduce myself. So….my name's Ryan and yours is….." he explained, smiling and holding out his hand for her.

"Stop it! So what's going on?" she replied, hitting him on the shoulder in a friendly way. He started walking into the shade, shielding his face from the sun.

"Well, actually, I heard you were coming home this week and so, Sharpay and I decided to throw a little party tonight. And then there's the one in two day for Christmas, but I'll tell you about that one later. So, would you come? It starts at eight at our place…" he told her persuasively. She hesitated for a second, thinking about her mother's plans and then nodded her head yes and left Ryan standing at the end of her driveway.

"I didn't know how long you would be out there, catching up and all." her mother greeted Gabi from the couch. Gabi smiled in response and placed herself down on the couch right next to her mother, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you, mama. Ugh…I'm so tired, but I'm going to a party tonight at Ryan's, I hope you're not mad…" Gabi began, avoiding her mother's glare.

"Why would I be mad? I know you have to catch up with your friends and that it's important to you, so go take a nap and I'll wake you up at around 7, okay?" her mom interrupted. Gabi agreed without an argument and trudged up the winding stairs. Her bedroom was untouched, the same way it had been when she left for college, with the balcony out looking the backyard.

_"Well, you need to say yes because…I brought you something" Troy said on the other side of the phone. It was the night after Gabi had dumped the 'I'm-not-doing-the-callbacks' speech._

_"What do you mean?" she asked, placing her head against her bed post._

_"Turn around." he answered. Gabi turned around and there was Troy, standing on her balcony with his phone up to his ear. She dropped the phone down onto her bed and opened the glass door leading out onto the balcony._

**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something…**

_"New." he finished, staring at Gabi's_ _watering eyes. "It's a pairs audition." She walked over, smiling, and grabbed the papers out of his hand._

Gabi unpacked her suitcase, putting her clothes into her dresser drawers while imagining what the party later that night would be like. Her blackberry started vibrating once again and she answered to an excited Taylor.

"Are you home?" Gabi picked up, curling her hair with her finger.

"Yes…how did you know?" Taylor said sarcastically.

"Only because you're calling from your house number." Gabi joked into the receiver.

"So, are you going to the party tonight?" Taylor asked, avoiding the fact that Troy was home as well.

"Yea, but…how did you know about it? Ryan found himself in my driveway and he told me. Did Sharpay call you?" Gabi explained.

"Of course. I mean, we're all really good friends now, why wouldn't she invite me…silly!" Taylor laughed, right before hanging up. Apparently, she had to go do her nails or something related to fashion. Once unpacked, Gabi laid herself down onto her comfortable mattress and rested her head against her pillow. At around 7, her mom poked her, warning her that she had to get ready for the party. About forty-five minutes later, Gabriella rushed down the stairs, grabbing her purse and headed out the door. It would at least take ten minutes to actually get into Sharpay and Ryan's house, so she wanted to make sure she left earlier enough.

"Bye, mama. See you later!" she shouted on her way out and left her mother alone in the house once again.


	5. Fate Returns

"I don't know, guys. I'm not really up for the whole party thing. I'll skip this one." Troy disagreed with the group.

"I don't think so. You need to get out more, dude." Jason said, picking Troy up by the shirt and dragged him out the car. The car ride to the Evans house was quiet with no interruptions until they actually pulled into the neighborhood.

"Guys, I don't want to….gosh, I thought that it was only a small party." Troy pleaded, slowly pausing to look out at the crowd in front of Ryan's house.

"Knowing Sharpay and Ryan, nothing's ever small." Kelsi joked, causing the car to break out in laughter. _The Ice Queen isn't then Ice Queen anymore. I guess she's the just Queen, _Troy thought to himself as he climbed out of Chad's black Expedition. Walking up to the door, people recognized the gang from their infamous high school days and greeted each one a 'Welcome Back' pat on the back.

"I thought you guys would never make it!" Sharpay shouted, hugging Troy almost to the point where he couldn't breathe.

"Well, we're here. So…" Jason said nervously, not really comfortable around the wacky Evans' twins.

"Oh, there's a bar in the back…don't worry, we're on good terms with the cops, so drink away. Um…DJ's here and everyone's dancing. Go on in….I'll be back in a minute." she told the group, pushing her way through to the outside world. The gang headed inside and Troy immediately ran into Zeke, who was now dating Sharpay, out on the dance floor.

"Troy? Oh my gosh! I didn't know you would be in town after what happened, ya know?" Zeke said, hugging Troy and then flipping his head up to Jason and Chad.

"Yea, but, um…excuse me. I'm kind of thirsty." Troy left the boys and headed towards the bar in the back of the party room. Yep, Sharpay and Ryan had a huge party room with all the newest technology…everything you could think of. Troy sat down next to a girl with blonde hair, whom he didn't recognized and asked the bartender for a drink. After his first sip, he glanced up at the crowd to try to find the group when he spotted the women of his dreams walking through the door….

* * *

Gabriella had just walked through the door and hugged Ryan again.

"The gang's all here…well I don't know about Troy, but…" he began, interrupted by Kelsi's scream.

"Oh my gosh! Gabi, I didn't know you were coming. Wow…you look amazing!" Kelsi ran up to Gabriella, hugging her like there was no tomorrow. "Yeah, so Jason and I live together and he's so awesome. I mean…I can't really describe him, ya know? But enough about me, what's up with you?"

"That's great about you and Jason. I'm really happy for you. Um…I'm just focusing on school and work. I work as a volunteer at a science clinic….that's no surprise. Do you know where…..TAYLOR!" Gabi explained, seeing Taylor and rushing over to her. They exchanged hugs and headed for the dance floor, not even saying a word to each other.

"I'm kind of thirsty. Do you want anything?" Gabriella shouted over the music, still dancing in between Ryan, Taylor and Chad. Taylor shook her head no and returned to dancing with Chad. She pushed her way through the crowd, finally arriving on the outside of the group, and stopped dead in her tracks while her eyes met the ocean blue eyes that had once gazed upon her face.

* * *

A/N: i know it's short, but i wanted to save some juicy stuff for the next chapter 


	6. Faces reunite

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews...ovbiously a lot of people like it. This chapter took a while to write, so sorry about the delay.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6**

Gabriella's heart raced as she saw him sitting at the bar in flesh as compared to in her dreams. _What am I supposed to say or do for that matter?_, Gabi's thoughts raced through her head. Both Gabi and Troy stared at each other with their piercing eyes examining one another from head to toe. His hair was different, only because it was a few inches longer, but his eyes and smile had remained perfect. She wanted to say something, at least a hello, but her voice had suddenly disappeared into nothing. Her body started to shake and his stayed still on the bar stool. No one around them had noticed.

"Hey, girl. Are you coming b-ba………." Taylor stopped, coming up behind Gabi and had noticed the problem. From there, it was like Dominos; everyone in the group found out one by one and then the room grew silent, watching the couple with assertiveness.

"Someone talk, please?" Zeke begged, looking from Troy to Gabriella, kind of like a tennis match or ping-pong match. But, no one responded.

"Come on, Gabi. Let's go somewhere else." Sharpay said, grabbing Gabi's arm, but Gabi refused, pulling her arm out of Sharpay's grasp. "Gabi, I know you don't want to do this. Come on!"

"You knew, didn't you? All of you knew!" Gabi shouted, not taking her eyes off of her former boyfriend. Tears started to well up inside of her eyes, but she refused to let herself cry in front of everyone.

"Gabriella, please, don't take this out on them. They didn't do anything." Troy responded, slowly getting up off the stool and stood next to Chad.

"You knew and you didn't tell me! Was this some kind of plan to get us back together!" she yelled, finally facing the girls. "Answer me!" No one spoke, everyone just stared out into the open space, while Gabi screamed her head off.

"Stop it! Stop!" Ryan yelled over Gabriella's threats. "You need to go calm down or something….this is not like you at all." He picked Gabi up at the waist, threw her over his shoulders and dragged her up stairs to Sharpay's room. Tears were now rolling down Gabi's cheeks as she hit Sharpay's mattress.

"What was that! Were you trying to embarrass yourself in front of everyone? Cause it worked." Ryan told Gabi, pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Go away, Ryan. Just go away!" Gabi sobbed, hearing the door slam behind Ryan. She had realized that she had completely humiliated herself in front of all her old friends and her ex-boyfriend. _My gosh…I really lost it back there. But…._, her thoughts were interrupted by Kelsi's intrusion.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Kelsi comforted her, wrapping her arms around Gabi's neck. Gabi nodded, but it fooled no one.

"I saw how he looked at you and how you looked at him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I should've told Ryan to tell you when he asked you today. I'm such an idiot." Sharpay replied, hitting herself in the face with a pillow.

"Sharpay, stop it. It's no one's fault. I understand why you didn't tell me…because you wanted me to have a good time. Since after the break-up, I haven't been really happy and I guess everyone noticed. But, that doesn't explain why I totally broke down in front of everyone, especially him. He's not supposed to see that I'm weak, I'm strong, right? I have to be strong." Gabi rambled on to her friends. "Oh, no. I wonder what he thinks. He's probably saying that I'm such a loser and a girl…not that it's a bad thing to be a girl, but.."

"Hey, sister. Calm down, slow the words up. He doesn't think that. He's actually really upset, but he won't let anyone see that. Look, I'm really sorry that you had to find him like you did. I mean, that's not how we wanted you to find out that he was back in town. Well, you know, we kind of didn't want you didn't want to find out." Taylor went on about the subject. Gabi had stopped her, though, and decided that she could go back downstairs to join the dancing once again.

Once back downstairs, Gabi rejoined the group and danced to a number of songs; "My Boo" by Usher and Alicia Keys, "Life is a Highway" by Tom Cochrane, "For You I Will (Confidence) by Teddy Geiger, and "Let U Go" by Ashley Parker Angel. The last song happened to be a slow song and Gabriella didn't feel like dancing, even though a lot of guys had asked her. She strolled over to Troy who was still sitting at the bar, his permanent location for the night.

"You know….I ne-never reall-y noticed the p-pretttty lightsss. They're so…….pshh!" he slurred, pointing up at the ceiling. _Something's defiantly wrong_, Gabi thought, now watching Troy humiliate himself in front of the crowd.

"Hey man, hit me again!" he shouted, slapping his hand down onto the counter. A second later, a drink came flying down the bar into Troy's hand.

"Troy, how many beers have you had?" Gabi asked, watching Troy gulp down another. (Yes, they're underage drinking!)

"Uh, I d-don't know….maybe ffive of six. You should try one, hey!…give her one, it's onnn me." Troy explained groggly. Gabriella shook her head "no" and then grabbed Troy by the arm, leading him outside.

"Come on, you've had enough." Gabi replied, breaking the crowd of dancers apart. They finally reached the outside porch, right in front of the pool.

"What are you doin'! I was having f-fun." Troy said, again slurring his speech and expanding his words. Gabi threw him in front of her and stared him down fiercely.

"What's this, Troy? You never used to drink…it's not like you! Now, you're like doin' shots and everything!" Gabirella questioned, running her fingers through her hair, pushing it back out of her face.

"Whell, people change, Gabi. I'm not the guy you thing I am or the guy you knew in high school. He was so immature!" Troy laughed, walking over to the pool edge, catching himself before he fell in.

"No. I'd prefer the younger Troy than the person you've become. There has to be a reason for this…" she explained, gazing deep into his stare, just like they had done earlier that night.

"Look, there doesn't have to be a reason for everything, Miss. Perfect…." he replied watching himself through the pool reflection.

"I don't believe that crap…." she began, turning Troy around till he faced her. Silence overcame the conversation for about three minutes.

"Fine…I'm drinking because of YOU!" he yelled, causing the house to become silent as everyone rushed over to the nearest window.

"What? You're blaming me? I didn't do anything, Troy." Gabi said surprised just as Troy gave her 'the look'. "Look, Troy…"

"No, let me get this out. Drinking helps me forget everything that happened in the years past and then….when I saw you walk through the front doors tonight, I just lost it. I kept watching you dance and thinking to myself '_Why did I ever let her go?'_ and '_Was I that stupid?'_…..and I figured that the answer had to be yes. It just…frustrates me to see you and know I can never win you heart back after what I did." Troy screamed, practically pulling his hair out in the process.

"What did you do?" Gabi asked, eyeing Troy's hands running through his hair. But, Troy didn't answer. Instead he unlocked the gate and started walking to his car.

"Troy! Troy, what are you doing! You can't drive, you're drunk!" Gabi yelled after him, but he ignored her and drove off into the black sky.


	7. Drunken Sorrow

**CHAPTER 7**

Troy sat at the wheel for an hour, recalling everything that had happened that night at the party. He had the biggest headache in the world and his hands were shaking as he gripped the steering wheel.

_"It just…frustrates me to see you and know I can never win your heart back after what I did." Troy screamed._

_"What did you do?" Gabi asked._

"What the heck was I thinking, telling her that I did something? She doesn't know about me and……" he whispered to himself as he erased the thought from his mind. He grabbed the keys out of the ignition and opened the door, falling flat on his face in the grass.

"Oh my god, Troy! Are you okay?" a voice screamed behind him. Footsteps ran across the solid concrete. Troy didn't get to see the face only because his vision became blurred and then went black. When he awoke, he was on his bed and the girl had disappeared.

"Hey, man. You okay?" Chad asked, leaning up against the door frame. Troy looked in his direction and then slammed his face into his pillow. "You passed out, just to let you know. Get some sleep before the hangover starts, okay?" And with that, all of Troy's questions were answered. And when Chad gave advice, it was only wise to follow it, so Troy laid his head against his pillow, causing his world to become black once again.

_"Here's to an amazing senior year!" Chad said, lifting up a champagne glass, trying not to spill it on Taylor, who was sitting on his lap. Everyone saluted and then took a sip of the golden liquid in their crystal clear glasses._

_"You look amazing." Troy told Gabi, who also sat on his lap, as he wrapped his arms around her waist to secure her position._

_"Baby, that's like the tenth time you've said that to me, but thanks. I love you" she replied, leaning in for a kiss. Troy's neck grew a couple inches as he reached for her pink glossy lips, returning her kiss._

_"Aww. Isn't that so cute!" Sharpay noticed, causing Troy and Gabriella to blush a light shade of pink. The long, black limo slowly came to a stop, indicating that they were at the Radisson and the partying was about to start. The limo driver, Gary, opened the door and the boys cleared the limo first, then held out a hand to their dates. All the guys were wearing black tuxes with black ties and white shirts. The girls, however, were in all different colors. Sharpay was the first to emerge from the car, wearing a pink satin dress that came up to the knees with her hair down in curls. Kelsi wore a shimmering light yellow dress with her hair up in a half-ponytail, curled with crystal-like stones in it. Zeke, Sharpay, Jason and Kelsi all went ahead into the hotel, not wasting any time. On the other hand, Chad and Troy waited impatiently for their girlfriends to get out of the limo._

_"Hey, are you….never mind." Chad started to yell into the car just as Taylor emerged in her blue tank top dress. She and Gabi had gone to Robert Andrews earlier that day to get their hair and nails done. Taylor had her hair up in a bun with her side bangs curled, occasionally getting tangled in her blue, crystal earrings when she walked. And lastly, Gabi stepped out of the limo like a celebrity. Troy was in shock, even though he had seen her before, but he couldn't help it. Her hair blew in the wind as she twirled in her deep red halter top dress._

_"Come on, Troy. Stop drooling, really. Let's go!" Gabi laughed, grabbing Troy's arm, leading him into the hall. The hall was lit with pastel lights and the music was turned up. Troy and Gabi could see the gang already out on the dance floor in the middle of the whole class._

_"Come on….dance with me." Gabi told him, reeling him closer to her body and walking into the middle with the rest of the gang. As they danced, the circle widened to give them space and the girls were all over Troy, causing Gabi to get jealous._

_"Troy…I'm over here!" Gabi shouted over the noise to Troy's oblivious mind and elbowed him in the stomach._

_"What was that for?" he answered, finally realizing the situation he was in. "Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be that way, I swear." Gabi quickly forgave him, just as a slow song came on. Everyone divided into couples, as expected. _

Troy awoke to the same song that had played the night of the junior prom…."How Did I Fall In Love With You" by the Backstreet Boys. Even though it was like 3:oo in the morning, he laid there silently listening to the lyrics, remember Gabi's expression while they danced.

**Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone**

_How true are these lyrics? _Troy thought silently. He moved his hand under his head, slightly propping it up and gazed up at the ceiling.

_"Troy? Promise me something…" Gabi whispered while they were dancing. Her fingers ran up the back of his head, through his hair. He smiled and nodded an 'okay-whatever-you-want' nod. "Promise you'll never leave me…"_

_"Gabi, I would nev…." he started, staring surprised at Gabi, his baby blue eyes softening with every word._

_"Just promise me." she interrupted, placing her head on his chest and swayed with the music._

_"Gabi, I promise. Don't worry, that'll never happen." he answered, putting his chin on top of her head. Her grip around his body had become tighter with every move, assuring him that she was safe with him._

**Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight**

In high school, Troy's feelings for Gabi were stronger than any other feelings he had had in previous relationships….thanks to the New Year's Eve party that one break. But, it was all destroyed the night he had betrayed her promise by being with another girl. Thankfully, Gabriella had never found out, until Sharpay's party.

**_chorus:_  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?**

_"Do you want to hear what it's really supposed to sound like?" Kelsi asked as Troy helped her off the ground after falling, spilling all of her compositions over the stage. Kelsi headed over to the piano as Troy and Gabriella followed, Gabi unbuttoning her sweater. Troy placed his hand on top of the piano, waiting for Kelsi's signal. The tune was slow and soft, all played down in the middle range of the piano's keys._

_"It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see. You were always there beside me." he sang, after Kelsi nodded for his entrance._

_"Thought I was alone….with no one to hold. But you were always right beside me." Gabriella replied as Troy joined in._

_"This feelings like no other. I want you to know, that I've never had someone, that knows me like you do. The way you do. And I've never had someone, as good for me as you. No one like you. So lonely before I finally found…what I've been looking for." they both chimed, as Troy stared at Gabriella, realizing his own feelings._

"From there it was history….we got callbacks and became "the" couple in school. That's a nice story for the grandkids, huh?" he joked to himself, still listening to the song.

**I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble **

I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight

_"So, Gabriella, what exactly is the decathlon team?" the reporter asked, glancing down at her paper of questions._

_"Troy, Gabi's on TV. Hurry up!" Chad yelled from Troy's living room. Troy raced down the stairs, skipping the last few steps almost running into the coffee table._

_"Um…it's really just a bunch of math and science questions. And we have a certain amount of time to complete them, one on one with the other team. If we win, we get points…just like any other sport." Gabi explained, smiling into the camera. Troy stood in front of the TV, eyeing Gabi as she talked and smiled, even though they were broken up._

**_chorus:_  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?**

_"Gabi, you've got to say something. Please." Troy begged at her locker the day after the break up._

_"I have nothing to say. I don't have to tell you everything now, we're broken up….remember?" she snapped, closing her locker and turned away. Troy followed her, still badgering her about the previous day._

_"Please just tell me you're okay." he asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway, blocking the hall both ways._

_"What do you want me to say! That I'm fine…because I'm not okay! There….I spoke. Now, just leave me alone." Gabi yelled, receiving stares from the other students._

_"Gabi, I'm sorry!" he replied to her back and got her hand as a response. _

**_Bridge:_  
Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah **

I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life

Troy had dreaded every word sung in this song because it was his feelings all written out….or sung out in this case. Classes were more difficult cause Gabriella wouldn't talk to him or ever be in the same room with him and his game suffered until graduation. When they Gabi and Troy were together, he always hoped that they would end up going to the same college and then get married and have kids together…..it all went out the drain.

**_chorus:_  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you? **

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew

_Graduation was a rough subject for Troy. He and Chad had arrived together, meeting up with the rest of the gang, minus Gabi, at the ceremony. Receiving their diplomas was even worse…at least for Gabi and Troy. Gabi ended up in the second row, right behind Troy and next to the braincases._

_"Zeke Baylor", "Troy Bolton!" the principal screamed into the microphone as the crowd, and class, went wild for both boys. Gabi cheered in her heart, watching him stroll across the stage. He came back to his seat and smiled at her, not receiving even a blink back from her. Zeke returned to his seat, right next to Sharpay and received an 'I'm-so-proud-of-you' kiss._

_"Jason Cross!", Chad Danforth!", "Ryan Evans!", Sharpay Evans", "Taylor McKessie!" , "Gabriella Montez!". he again shouted to the audience. The band type thing decided to play "Breaking Free" from their sophomore play Twinkle Town, and everyone started to sing along….with the exception of Troy and Gabi. Gabi wanted to save herself from humiliation so she rushed back to her seat, knocking Troy in the back with her knee. He didn't turn around though, which was a relief for her._

_"Kelsi Neilson!" the principal had reached the N part of the alphabet and the gang had all received their diplomas. After they threw their caps in the air, the group took picture…and this time Gabi was present, all happy and cheery._

_"Everything's so different than what we expected now, huh?" Sharpay whispered into Troy's ear as he nodded slowly, just as the flash blinded his vision._

**How did I fall,  
in love ,  
with you?**

Troy slowly closed his eyes, for the third time and fell asleep, contemplating the question of Gabriella's seduction. _How did I fall in love with her?_, he thought as he returned to his fantasy land.


	8. Chad's Confession

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took me forever to get the next chapter up…I couldn't figure out how to put my ideas on paper (I hate it when that happens!). Thanks to all the people who gave me great review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything but the plot and made up characters!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"Hello?" a sleepy Gabriella answered at 3:00 in the morning.

"Ms. Montez?…." a deep guys voice replied on the other side. Gabi's heart beat started to increase, thinking that something had happened to Troy. "Yes?"

"It's….Chad. I just wanted to let you know that Troy got home safely and is asleep. I didn't want you to worry, ya know?" Chad chuckled softly and Gabriella started to hate him with passion.

"Chad! I hate you…I thought something bad happened! Don't EVER do that again…does Taylor know about this?" Gabriella screamed silently, using Taylor as an anchor.

"Do you always have to tell her everything. I mean, she knows more about me than I know about myself….and that's creepy." he explained sarcastically.

"Well, I found everything out from Troy…when were still talking, but I have the right to tell her everything she needs to know. Even if that includes stuff about you." Gabi replied, getting up to close her window. The cool breeze was just too cold for Gabriella's liking.

"I don't care. I don't want my girlfriend to know certain things, okay?" he answered, making his voice higher with every word. Gabi apologized, laughing in the process. "So, do you feel like talking?"

"About what?" Gabi asked, sitting back down on her bed. She covered herself with her sheets and rested her head on her hand.

"Well, I know I'm not Taylor. But I am her boyfriend, so can you tell me what you and Troy were talking about? I mean, I'm his best friend." Chad questioned slowly, not wanting to pressure Gabi into anything she didn't want to answer.

"Um…..I don' know, Chad. Why don't you ask Troy? Even if he does have a hangover. By the way, he passed out. I ran after him, knowing he would go to your house because of his parents. I found him in the grass, face down….so I helped him inside, although he pretty much was dead by that time." Gabi said, slowly lying down on her back.

"I know. Taylor told me after you told her first. I'm surprised you didn't stay to make sure he was okay….but that's life, right?" Chad told her.

"That's life? What brought you to saying that?" Gabi joked, dropping her phone on the floor. "Sorry! Wait a minute!" she yelled so Chad wouldn't hang up.

"So are you going to tell me?" he asked again, now more serious.

"Fine. I just asked why he was drinking and then his response was me. Well, he was drinking because of me. And then we got in this huge fight about, you know, how it was my fault for everything that had happened. And then he said that he could never win my heart back because of something he did. Do you know what he did?" Gabi explained, hoping for an answer.

"Um…that's something Troy should tell you. I can't, I promised." Chad answered.

"Great, so you know. Who else knows?" Gabi questioned angrily.

"No one, I-I swear. It's just something that I **can't** talk about." Chad told her sincerely. Gabriella looked over her shoulder at her clock and realized that it was almost 5:00 now.

"Chad, it's been wonderful talking to you, but I kind of want to get some sleep, if you don't mind." she said sarcastically and she could hear Chad laughing on the other end.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Listen though, I think you should really talk to him. He might come clean, you never know." And with that, they hung up. Gabi forced herself back under her covers and she stayed awake thinking about everything.

_"What could he have done? It's not like he….oh, no. What if he got in trouble with someone else. Maybe he has a kid?" _she thought and without realizing it, she was talking out loud.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" her mother asked, coming in half asleep and half dead. Gabi nodded and her mother turned around to leave.

"He doesn't have a kid." Ms. Montez whispered as she was closing Gabriella's door for the last time. Gabi was amazed at her mother's abilities. It was like she was physic or something and she definitely had super strength too 'cause she could move anything that came in her way, whether it was emotionally or physically…."_she's a superhero, I know it!", _Gabi thought quietly, laughed and then fell back asleep.

* * *

When Gabriella woke the next morning, she knew what she had to do….go over to Troy's and talk to him, taking Chad's advice. She ran into the shower, threw clothes on and rushed into doing her hair and make-up.

"And where do you think you're going?" her mother asked, seeing a figure blob run past her.

"I'll be back later. Love ya, bye!" Gabi shouted on her way out the door. She put her keys into the ignition and backed out of the driveway. Gabriella turned up the radio, listening and jamming to "Move Along" by the All American Rejects when she finally pulled into Troy's neighborhood. Her palms got all sweaty and clammy once she came to his big mansion of a house. His dad was home and now she regretted even coming. Her and Mr. Bolton never really got along, but it didn't keep her from seeing Troy…now and then.

She parked her car and followed the path up to the front door, ringing the doorbell. To her surprise, Troy galloped over and opened it, only to shut it in her face once again.


	9. A Secret Almost Revealed

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who sent the wonderful reviews. Sorry if it's short…but, I think it's an important chapter.**

**CHAPTER 9**

"Troy…" Gabi knocked on Troy's bedroom door, inviting herself inside. "Your mom let me in." She closed the door, only leaving a crack and then proceeded over to his bed side table.

"What do you want?" Troy snapped, not moving to even acknowledge her presence.

"Hey, just because you had a little to drink last night, doesn't mean you have to be mad at me. I didn't do anything." Gabi said angrily. He made this sort of 'don't-you-tell-me-what-to-do' look in Gabi's direction and slammed the book he was reading down onto the floor.

"What do you want?" he yelled. Gabriella stepped back to the door, placing her back up against it.

"I-I just wanted see if you were okay…so are you okay?" Gabi replied scared. Troy could detect the fear just by hearing her speak and slowly sat up.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but you could've called. There's a telephone for a reason, ya know." he told her sarcastically. "I'm fine, though."

"Good. Then, I'll just go. Sorry….sorry to bother you." Gabriella opened the door, but Troy jumped up and placed his hand on the door, closing it once again. His brown hair was a mess and his baggy plaid, red and green flannel pajama pants were almost halfway down his butt.

"I know why you came. Come on….let's talk." Troy said, snapping into a different mood. He sat down on the edge of his bed and the slapped the spot beside him for Gabi. She was hesitant in accepting the offer, only because of his previous mood.

"You don't know that. But, because you brought it up, let's talk." she responded, looking deep into his gaze as she sat down beside him.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, taking her hand and placing it on his knee with his on top, slowly caressing it.

"What did you do? Because I, obviously, am the only one that doesn't know. Would you care to fill me in?" she yelled softly, pulling her hand away from his grasp. His facial expression changed from nice to a sultry sad look. He didn't answer, instead just looked at the floor and got up, beginning to pace back and forth in front of his dresser.

"You wanted to talk….remember? This was your idea!" Gabriella screamed, throwing her purse down onto the floor in a rage.

"I know, I know. Look, this isn't easy, okay?" he answered, redirecting his vision to her. Her face was red with anger and her arms were crossed against her chest.

"You used to be able to tell me anything. Anything ranging from what your parents said about me to the guys' feelings. What?…Is this too big to unravel?" Her look was revengeful, even though she didn't know the problem.

"One, we're not in high school anymore….that's behind us now. Well, except for this thing. And two, I told you last night that I'm not the guy you dated. He's gone." Troy explained, walking into his bathroom and started brushing his teeth.

"Don't walk away from me Troy Bolton! This isn't over!" Gabi yelled, grabbing Troy's arm so that he faced her. His eyes avoided her stare and she could tell that he didn't want to talk anymore. "I'm

leaving. If you have the guts to tell me….you know where I live."

"Wait, Gabs. Please?" he pleaded, blocking the door. They were close, the closest they had been in two years. His lips were inches away from hers, and he couldn't resist. Next thing they knew, there lips were dancing that dance they had once performed in high school….long, passionate, and deep. Troy pulled them apart, his eyes still closed, and put his hand up to her cheek, then opening his eyes to stare into hers. Gabriella looked at him, tears filling her eyes and then burst like a balloon.

"Hey, hey. Come here. What's wrong?" Troy pulled Gabi into a hug and she placed her head up against his chest. _Why am I crying? I shouldn't even be in his arms right now, but…….they make me feel safe and whole again. NO!…I can't do this, especially now, _Gabi raced through her head and pushed him away. Troy looked at her surprised and confused, trying to replay everything in his head.

"I thought we were going to talk….not make out." Gabriella

snapped, again bringing up the touchy subject of Troy's fault.

"Will you tell me what's wrong first? Why were you crying? Did I do something?" Troy demanded of her and then Gabi lost it, right there in his room.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU BROKE UP WITH ME! Gosh…I want to know why I had to be the one who had the heartbreak! I want to know what you did that was terrible that you can't even tell me!" she screamed/cried. Tears flew from her eyes, streaking her face as she crashed to the floor.

"Oh…so you think that you're the only one that suffered the heartbreak! Wrong….I spent years replaying that night after the junior year, I even still think about. Ask Chad and Taylor…they should know. I didn't want to break up with you….I just-I had to." he yelled in response.

"Then why _did_ you have to break up with me? Why was I the one you chose to get drunk in front of and then ramble on about some mistake that you committed with dating ME! Why, Troy? Wh-why!" Her head was now slowly crashing to the floor and she curled up in a ball. Troy watched in horror, contemplating on what he should do…whether it was comforting her or just to leave her alone.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Gabi. I swear…I-I didn't want this to happen. I'm sorry." he apologized as his eyes began to water, but he refused to let himself cry. "I hurt you really bad…I can tell. Please I want to make the situation better. Just…Just tell me what I can do."

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID! Please…it's literally killing me!" she again cried against the floor, not making any eye contact with Troy.

"I did something horrible…something that I wouldn't forgive even myself for….." he began.


	10. Finally, A Confession, And More

Previously in "Time Heals Everything"….

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID! Please…it's literally killing me!" she again cried against the floor, not making any eye contact with Troy.

"I did something horrible…something that I wouldn't forgive even myself for….." he began

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella followed Troy with her eyes. She had never seen him as remorseful as he was at that particular moment. He stood by the window that overlooked his front yard and ran his fingers through his chestnut-honey brown hair, releasing all his nerves. He felt like he was being questioned by the police for a crime or something, having to answer to Gabi's speculations.

"Troy….?" Gabi broke the silence lingering in the atmosphere. "Are you okay?"

_How could I be okay, Gabs? _ was what Troy wanted to say but he simply nodded his head.

"Look, Gabriella, you have to understand that I didn't mean to do what I did. I had to do something to escape from all the rumors about y-you and Ryan hooking up." he explained, glancing back at Gabi, who was now pink with embarrassment. "Just tell me one thing. Did you or didn't you…get together with him?" Gabi shot her head up in disgust.

"No…I would never do that to you or him. I loved you." she snapped, gazing deep into Troy's ocean blue eyes. She used to get lost in those eyes every day, every time they were together….they were irresistible, meaning anyone besides her could also get lost in them.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to hear." he answered returning his eyes to the lush green grass out below him.

"Did you believe them?...I mean, did you honestly think that I was hooking up with Ryan behind your back?" she asked under her breath.

"I don't know. I guess, seeing that I didn't really have proof that you weren't. I mean, what were you doing when we weren't on stage together or at rehearsals in which I couldn't make? It could've happened anytime, Gabi." Troy said, putting the idea and possibility out there.

"But it didn't. I just said that I loved you….isn't _that_ enough proof?" Gabi replied irritably. "But, let's just not talk about it anymore….we're getting off topic."

"No we're not. Those rumors started the whole thing…I guess I didn't believe that you wouldn't do something like that, which is something I regret thinking. Look, I heard these two girls in front of me talking about it….you and Ryan and well, Christi was next to me. I grabbed her and kissed her, there in the hall with everyone watching….and it felt good. I actually felt like an athlete, not just some guy…" he dragged off towards the end.

"You felt good? What is that supposed to mean, Troy?" Gabi felt insulted. _Did I really mess up his reputation that bad?_, she thought.

"I always got remarks about how basketball and football players are supposed to date the cheerleaders, but I was dating you….a science freak of nature. But, I didn't really care what those people said about you, until I heard those rumors. Anyway, as the rumors dug under my skin, the relationship with Christi got serious….really serious….really, really, _really_ serious. The banquet, remember?" Troy paused for Gabi's nod. "Well, I was with you of course. You remember when you wanted me to go out with you and the gang afterwards?...I declined and went to Christi's house. I knew that if I went to my house, you might've stopped by and I didn't want you to find her there….with me. Well, we kind of went up to her room and……you know, did _it_." Gabriella gasped, dropping her head into her hands. Troy spun around, finding a pale Gabi trying to hold back her tears.

"But that's not the worst part….at least not for me." he continued.

"Oh great…how much worse can it get?" Gabi snapped back derisively. Troy was offended by her remark, but he knew he deserved every word that she lashed out.

"So…it was great, only it wasn't you. I mean, it wasn't with you. Your face, they way you looked that night at the banquet and your smile….all flashing through my head like a guilt thing or something. But, what was done was done. Anyway, during what I think was the second to last dress rehearsal, Christi came to watch….only I knew she wasn't interested in the show. I saw her walk in when I was on stage with Sharpay….and I could only think that you were probably in Ryan's dressing room or with him at least…" Gabi snorted a 'no-I-wasn't' snort at him. "Whatever. So, I hopped off the stage after we were done the scene and she told me she was-was pregnant."

"So, you have a kid?" Gabriella yelled, falling back onto his bed with her hands once again covering her face so he wouldn't see her tears.

"No. She wanted to put it up for adoption, but she didn't want to get fat. I said that adoption was fine, as long as you didn't find out that I was the father." he explained coldly.

_"Well, I don't want to get fat cause then I'll get kicked off the squad and you don't want Gabi to find out that it's yours…so, I know what to do." Christi said softly so no one would over hear._

_"What?" Troy asked._

_"Abortion….."_

"I guess it was the best solution, but it really wasn't up to me, you know? I couldn't really do anything." he explained, still looking out the window as the sun started to set over the trees, creating the nicest pink-orange-red-yellow sky that he had seen in a long time.

"You could've stopped her! What's with he best solution crap? Oh my gosh!" Gabi screamed, storming off out of his room. He had expected that, only a long time ago like when he said it felt good to kiss someone other than her. The hot water from Troy's shower washed against his body as he sat on the tile floor, revisiting Gabi's many expressions that day. He had more pain for her than himself….he watched her eyes tear up and he lips quiver as she held the tears back.

Gabi rushed out of the house, not stopping to even say hi to Troy's parents. She had trouble opening the driver's side door, but then slammed it shut as hard as she could. More trouble came when she couldn't find the strength to raise the keys up to the ignition slot. And once again, her head crashed up against the steering wheel. She could hear Troy's music blasting from his room, which was something she couldn't recognize, and caused her to cry even harder. His feelings were real….and not anything like they were in high school….he didn't act so boyish and teenager-ish. Troy was right…he had changed, really changed. The car clock read 8:45 p.m. and she panicked, knowing her mother would probably want to know everything, but she couldn't move her body, the least a car.

When Troy got out of the shower, he placed his dirty clothes in the hamper near his window and noticed Gabi's car still parked in the driveway. With the towel in his grasp, he ruffled his hair and then slipped on a pair of Hollister jeans, not bothering to put on a shirt of any sort. He rushed down the stairs and stopped in front of her side window, not daring to open the door. Troy stood silently, watching Gabriella's chest rise roughly with her cries. She didn't let up…at least crying wise, so he opened the door, trying to comfort her.

"Come on. You can't go home like this…it's too late." he pulled Gabi out from her car and carried her inside to his room once again. She clung to his body, wrapping her hands around his neck and buried her face into his bare chest, soaking it with her tears. "How about a shower?" Gabriella nodded and Troy led her into his bathroom. "Here…the water's started. I'll give you some of my clothes, okay? Get in." She smiled and got in the shower, letting the water wash away all her feelings…down into the drain. Once she was out, she looked into the foggy mirror and wiped her tear stained cheeks with a washcloth. She slipped into Troy's old red high school track pants and his old grey shirt that had WILDCATS in bold, red letters. Opening the door, she found Troy on his bed with his head propped up against the headboard, watching TV. He looked at her intently. She looked so good in his clothes…he totally missed that.

_"Troy! We're soaked!" Gabi laughed out in the pouring rain, following their usual walk after their homework. Troy didn't mind the occasional spring showers, they were refreshing. Gabriella, on the other hand, was freaking out over her hair and make-up._

_"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain…." Troy sang, skipping through puddles, accidentally splashing water all over Gabi, which resulted in a scream of anger. "What a wonderful feeling, I'm happy again….um,"_

_"Forget the words?" Gabi joked, bumping Troy from behind. As she cut in front of him, he grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. He placed his hands around her waist, reeling her in closer until their bodies were up against each other._

_"I love you." Troy breathed in her hair as he pulled her into a hug._

_"I love you too, babe." Gabriella responded, looking up at her boyfriends smile and placed her arms around Troy's neck. Their lips met while sparks flew between them, stronger than they had ever been. And there they stood, in the rain, making out….it was perfect._

"_I'm getting soaked." Gabi complained in between kisses. Troy smiled as he continued to kiss Gabi's soft lips._

"_Try to enjoy the moment, baby." he pleaded as he deepened the kiss or kisses for that matter. She willingly kissed him back passionately. They embraced after a deep make out session and Troy could feel Gabi's small body shaking from the cold rain. He grabbed her hand and together they ran to his house, trudging up the stairs to his room._

"_Here…put these on. Take this too, you might need it." he joked, handing her a towel and his white basketball sweat suit. She pulled on the pants, which dragged on the floor, and put on the jacket over her red camisole. She felt so warm and smiled as she dried her sopping wet hair._

"_Hey…you done yet?" Troy asked impatiently as he knocked on the door._

"_Gees, okay, Mr. Pushy." she laughed, opening the door to a shocked Troy. He was speechless, moving his eyes all along her body._

"_Wow. Sembrate stupefacenti." he spoke. Gabi was confused. "What does that mean?" she asked, pulling at his belt loops and then placing her arms around his neck._

"_It means 'you look amazing' in Italian." he smiled, pressing his lips against hers._

"_Since when did you speak Italian?" she joked, hitting his stomach gently and then grabbed her stuff, heading out to his room._

"_My grandmother used to speak it, I just picked up a few things." he answered, staring --genuinely at her plopping herself onto his bed._

"_Oh really? What else do you know?" she questioned. He finished brushing his teeth and washing his muddy face and glided over to her side. "Is it something nice?...cause I can't understand you and for all I know you could be calling me a bad word!" she smiled._

"_Siete così bei. Ti amo." Troy whispered, placing her back up against his chest and wrapped his arms around her stomach._

"_And what does that mean?"_

"_You're so beautiful…I love you', which is soo true." he explained as he kissed the top of her head._

"_Well te amo, también." she said quietly, looking up to Troy's confused face. "It means I love you, too….in Spanish." They both laughed and snuggled up closer._

When Troy snapped back into reality, Gabriella had placed herself on the floor in front of the TV, watching _Grey's Anatomy_.

"Are you hungry? I'll bring up some toast for us…" he pried. Gabi simply nodded and when he left, she moved up to the bed. While getting the toast, he explained to his parents that Gabi was going to spend the night. They didn't mind. He made his way back up to his room, opening the door with his foot.

"Here." he whispered, handing her two pieces of lightly toasted, buttered bread. She nodded as her thank you, seeing as her mouth was full. "I'll sleep on the floor, you can have my bed." She didn't answer, she was too astounded by his gesture that she just sat there and kept eating her delicious toast, even though it was just toast. A few minutes later, Gabi decided to at least get some sleep, even if it was in a different house. But, it wasn't like she hadn't stayed the night before.

_"I better go. My mom will freak if I'm not home when she wakes up." Gabriella complained, struggling to break free of Troy's grasp. "Hon, I have to go."_

_"NO! I won't let you….please, p-please!" Troy pleaded, pulling on her body as hard as he could to prevent her from leaving. He flashed the 'stay-with-me' calm, soft blue eyes at her and immediately her knees gave in._

_"Fine. But let me see what she'll say when I ask, okay?" she laughed, falling back on top of him. He nodded and she dialed her mom's phone from her cell phone. "Mama…can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure…what's up?" her mother answered on the other side._

_"Well, don't freak. I hope you trust me enough to know that I won't do anything bad. But, can I stay over at Troy's tonight? It's too late to drive home alone and I don't feel comfortable with the idea. Please?" she begged. There was a minute of silence and then a huff of breath._

_"I know you won't do anything….I trust you that much. I also agree with you, so…yeah. Have fun, but not that much fun." she replied advising._

_"Oh really? Thank you so much….I love you so much. I'll see you in the morning." she answered surprised, then hung up. Troy had that look on his face that defiantly said 'SO?' and Gabriella smiled in response. He kissed her deeply and passionately, pushing her back onto his bed._

_"You have to go ask your mom, at least." she mentioned, breaking the moment. Troy groaned in anger, but he understood. He took 30 seconds and then returned with a gloomy look on his face, nodding his head 'no'._

_"Are you serious? Do they hate me that much?" she asked in shock, getting up off the bed._

_"Gabi, I'm just joking." he laughed, rolling her over so he was under her. She hit him in the stomach and he cupped her head in his hands, pulling it down to his so he could continue kissing her soft lips._

_"We can't do this all night, even though I want to." she interrupted once again. And once again, Troy groaned in despair._

_"Okay." he said, pushing her off of him and then cuddled up against her in a ball, stroking her hair to get her to fall asleep._

Gabriella was brushing her teeth with a spare toothbrush while Troy unmade the bed for her. She slipped in, having him pull the covers over top of her, tucking her in tightly.

"Goodnight Troy." she said softly, closing her eyes. "Goodnight Gabs. Go to sleep." he whispered, making his way to his floor bed for the night. He struggled to get down on the floor…he was still so sore from practice the previous week. He laid there, staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Gabi's face brushed up against the pillow as she tried to find a comfortable position. She, too, stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the day's events.

"I'm sorry…for acting the way I did." she whispered, hoping for something in response showing her that he wasn't asleep.

"Just close your eyes and go to sleep. It's okay….I expected it." he muttered under his breath. But she couldn't fall asleep…the atmosphere was too silent and awkward.

"Will you come lay with me?" she asked softly, shuffling to make room for him on the bed.

"No. I'm not doing that again." he answered.

"Please. I can't sleep and I know that if you're next to me, whether or not we're together, I can find that world inside of me and go to it. You did it before." she explained sincerely.

"It was easier then, Gabs. It's different now. Just go to sleep." he protested much to his dismay.

"Please…." she began to tear up and he could notice. He slowly got up and proceeded over to the other side of the bed, laying on top of the covers. "But, only until you fall asleep and then I'm going back down, okay?" She nodded. She felt better, but still couldn't find that spot of comfort. So, Gabi took a chance and laid her head on his bare, muscular chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't push me off. Please."

"Okay." his hand stroked her hair and then swept across her back, trying to comfort her and not get in anymore trouble with her than he already was. He leaned in to kiss her forehead, but she caught him on her lips instead and turned on her stomach, kissing him deeply and passionately, like they had done in high school.

"What's this? We can't do this, Gabs. I'm sorry." Troy screamed softly into her eyes, pushing her off of him.


	11. Mixed Feelings

"What's what?" Gabriella asked confused. She continued to kiss him and he kissed her right back.

"No….I'm sorry, but this shouldn't be happening." he replied, pushing her again off of him and he jumped off the bed, striding over back to his favorite window.

"But, isn't this what you want?...for us to get back together? For me to forgive you?" she questioned as she walked over to him, placing her hands on his waist.

"Of course I want to get back together with you. But, not because of this. I'm not going to take advantage of you. Look, I'm not trying to make up for it by inviting you to stay and I'm not trying to be nice, but I thought that you would just go to sleep and then leave before I got up the next morning. You had no plan to stay here tonight, I was being thoughtful." he explained flatly, pulling himself away from her.

"Didn't stop you before did it?...taking advantage of people. And, one thing, I never said I forgave you….I don't know if I ever will. I was just trying to relieve the tension build-up in the room from earlier." she answered, moving closer and closer to him.

"You could've done it a different way by, like, sleeping." he snapped, watching her face grow red with anger. Gabriella grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the room, tiptoeing out of the house. It took every fiber in Troy's body not to go after her….but he knew he couldn't. He crashed onto his bed just as he heard Gabi take off and he knew it was defiantly over….nothing could be done. Just like every night, blackness filled his world as his eyes slowly closed for him to sleep.

"_I heard that Gabriella was hooking up with Ryan behind Troy's back….in his dressing room when they weren't on stage performing. I don't know if Troy knows yet or not, but he'll find out soon." A random girl spilled out in the hallway, right in front of Troy._

_"No, see, I heard that Gabi insisted that Ryan hook up with her. She kissed him first and then went running to Troy to kiss him, like comparing them or something. Anyway, then I heard that Greg saw Ryan and Gabriella out on dates, like more than one. Poor Troy, but it was coming, I mean everyone could tell she liked Ryan more." Melissa recalled._

Those words "she liked Ryan more….she liked Ryan more….she liked Ryan more." screamed in Troy's head. His eyes shot open like a canon shooting a ball and he tried to catch his breath, waking up in a sweat with his hands shaking and his brain fried with details.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella drove off in tears…._what did I just do?_, she screamed in her head. Now, she had really messed up. She pulled into her driveway around 1:00 a.m. and had no desire of waking her mom, so she climbed up the tree that once served as Troy's ladder to her room. As she hoisted herself over her balcony railing, her fingers automatically dialed Taylor's number.

"What's wrong?" Taylor replied frantically once looking at the caller id that displayed Gabriella's name.

"He told me. Troy told me why we broke up." Gabi sniffled, holding back her tears…she had cried too much that day.

"Awww, honey, I'm soo sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?" Taylor said sincerely as she heard tears hit the receiver. "Gabi, I'm so sorry. Talk to me, please?"

"Tay, I think I might've done something really stupid…." Gabi let on. Taylor gasped.

"What?" Taylor asked hysterically. She was now sitting up against the headboard, trying not to wake Chad beside her.

"I kind of had a meltdown thing in my car after he told me. Somehow I ended up in his clothes and in his bed, staying the night…." she began.

"Gabriella Marie Montez! You didn't?...did you?" she yelled softly and shocked, biting her fingernails in anxiety.

"No…I didn't sleep with him! Well, not exactly…." she contradicted her friend. "And before you say anything, listen. He tucked me in his bed and then slept on the floor. But, I couldn't sleep and I asked him to at least come lay with me until I fell asleep, which he did, but then I started kissing him…."

"No way! Gabi….what were thinking! The guy broke up with you because he cheated on you and you, what, forgave him?" Taylor screamed, now waking up Chad. He looked at her worried and Taylor held up her index finger, saying 'one moment'.

"Taylor!...I said listen. Anyway, he pushed me off, though. He was the one being rational and responsible. I never forgave him, but that's what I did. I don't know why….it must have been something about the shower or something. Now what?" Gabriella questioned, waiting for some famous advice.

"Forget it even happened. Just go to bed and remember that he cheated on you!" Taylor answered notified. _She's totally right, I mean he did break up with me. We haven't even talked to each other for three years, _she thought peacefully.

"Thanks, Tay. I needed that. Bye." she said, immediately hanging up. She carefully opened her glass doors and got into her bed, still dress in Troy's clothes.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

At Taylor's house, she and Chad were both now wide awake.

"Call him. Please….just check up on him, see how's he doing." she told Chad, who was just now waking up and sitting up next to her.

"Call who?" he asked curiously. She gave him a nasty look. "Oh…him. What do you want me to say?"

"Just ask him how it went with Gabi. He's probably in total shock mode or something." Taylor answered, handing him the phone in which he dialed Troy's cell.

"Chad? Why are you calling me?" Troy replied groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"How'd it go?...with Gabi?" he pried silently.

"Dude, do we have to talk about it now? She actually just left. Look, she had this like meltdown thing in her car after I told her about Christi and I kind of invited her to stay the night….with me sleeping on the floor, of course!..." he whispered gravelly.

"So, she was that bad? Wow….I never thought that would ever happen to anyone one of us. But, you never know, right?" he said, propping his head up against the headboards and watching Taylor slide back down into bed.

"Yeah…but, she asked me to lay with her until she fell asleep. I told myself that I could do it as long as she was under the covers and I was on top of them, you know? And then, she wrapped her arms around me, asking me not to push her off. I thought that she would fall asleep like that so I would just push her off then. Boy, was I wrong!...I tried to kiss her head, but she kissed me, on the lips, and then it was like we were making out or something of the sort. I don't know, man….she kept acting like we were together, ya know?...moving closer to me, trying to kiss me….everything like that." he said, sort of complaining, but not fully.

"So are you together?" he asked stupidly.

"No! If we were together, I wouldn't be talking to you right now….think Chad! Use your brain for once in your life." Troy argued, hanging up on him in rage.

"Hello?...Troy?" he wondered, only hearing the dial tone. Taylor turned around, facing a distressed Chad.

"So….how's he doing?" Taylor questioned, taking the phone from Chad and placed it on the charger located on her nightstand. Chad looked at her in disgust.

"What do you think, Tay! He hung up on me….not so good. But he sounded different when he was talking about kissing Gabi. I don't know. Why is it any of our business?...besides the fact that we're their best friends?" he said, sliding back under the covers and wrapped his arms around Taylor's stomach.

"_Because_ we're their best friends." she answered, closing her eyes.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"You can't be serious…..you really did that?" Kelsi acted surprised after hearing about Gabriella's night. The girls were out shopping for the day and then they were going to Sharpay's house for a sleepover-type thing. They stopped at Starbucks for some energy.

"I don't know why I did it….it was all so………" Gabi defended herself, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Spectacular?" Sharpay threw the word in the air. The girls looked at her, all in surprise, and Taylor hit her. Gabi blushed slightly and turned her head away from the group so she was facing outside the window. "What? Can't you tell from her facial expressions? Look, her cheeks are a light pink and she's not even facing us."

"That doesn't mean anything. Can we just get off the subject then?" Gabriella pleaded, picking up her cup and leaving the store.

"Wait…..do you have feelings for him again?" Taylor asked, coming through the door. Gabi didn't answer, giving her a silent 'yes, sort of'. "Gabi….he cheated on you! You can't get back together with him."

"I didn't say that I wanted to get back together with him, Taylor! And I never said that I forgave him….didn't I tell you last night? I just want to be able to talk to him without arguing….like be friends again." Gabriella explained as she entered Hollister located right across the street from Starbucks.

"Why didn't you say that like three years ago? You know how much drama we could've saved for other years?...tons! I mean, there was that day in the hallway where you screamed at him. I think that was the day after the break-up. Then there was lunch….ugh!...everyday afterwards there was so much 'who's side are you on' crap that I couldn't take it anymore. Oh…and graduation was terrible. No one was happy with it, I mean…" she rambled on.

"Okay, we don't need a whole letdown of what went on. We were there, remember?" Kelsi interrupted. Sharpay nodded, shutting up for like two seconds and then once inside she was all over the clothes.

"What _I_ don't understand is why _he_ pushed you off. I mean, I get that you weren't really there, like mentally wise…but, I would think that he would just go with it, seeing as he wants you back." Kelsi examined the situation.

"I know…I was kind of surprised too, but he's changed. I mean, everyone's changed. We're not the same people we were in high school. Look, in high school, Sharpay and I would've never been friends. And now, I wouldn't have joined the decathalon thing. You, Kels, you can't tell me that if you hadn't heard Sharpay and Ryan's plan to get the lead in the musical that year, how would you and Jason have met? And, I can tell you, Taylor would've never hooked up with Chad before I came." they laughed. "See….we can't hold grudges against people who don't even exist anymore, like Troy. I mean, yeah…he cheated on me, but he's not the same person. He's grown up to be an amazing guy, someone who is caring and….." Gabriella explained, staring off into space.

"Why are you telling us? You should be telling Troy." Sharpay replied matter of factly. Gabi looked at her astonished.

"I'm not going back to face him. I-I can't….not after last night." Gabi complained, picking up a nice denim jean skirt and cream colored tee.

"Hurry up. Pay for these and then we're going." Taylor said, pushing Gabriella towards the counter. Gabi did as she was told with a look of 'okay-what's-going-on'. They all piled into Sharpay's nice silver Porsche, driving a million miles an hour.

"Sharpay!...slow down." Kelsi yelled in the passenger seat. Taylor and Gabi were sitting in the back seat.

"Taylor, where are we going?" Gabi shouted over the highway noises. But, Taylor sat there in silence, not giving Gabi even a hint. "Come on…..guys? Where are you taking me?" Again, no one answered and the atmosphere between them became full of mixed emotions: anger, anxiety, surprise and happiness. They turned the corner into a neighborhood in which Gabi knew, but couldn't guess. Sharpay had slowed the car down to a nice 25 mph, slowly weaving in and out of courts and side streets.

"Oh no. Guy's no!" Gabriella screamed as Sharpay's car pulled into Troy's driveway. "I'm not going in there."

"You don't have to go out there. You just have to talk to him. That's all." Taylor smiled as she pushed Gabi out of the car.

"I'm not talking to him. I mean, what do I say?" she panicked, looking in the side mirrors to check her hair and make-up.

"Tell him everything you told us today in the store. Just straight out tell him….it's not that hard." Kelsi advised her, blocking the mirror.

"Yeah…for you it is. We haven't talked in three years…and last night doesn't count." Gabi replied nervously. "Did you guys plan this or something?"

"No." the three girls chimed together. "Just go. It'll be fine. Trust us." Sharpay said, watching Gabriella turn her back and walk up to his doorstep. Gabi was hesitant in ringing his doorbell, each time pulling back her finger. She finally rang it and paced back and forth until the doorknob twisted.

"Gabriella. Hi." Mrs. Bolton answered, inviting Gabriella inside, but Gabi refused.

"Is Troy home?" she asked.

"Yeah. Hold on." Mrs. Bolton replied, walking behind the door to the stairs. "Troy! Door!" she yelled. Gabriella could hear footsteps pounding down the stairs as Troy ran to the door.

"Gabriella….um…hi." Troy stuttered, pulling the door behind him shut and stepped out on the porch type thing.

"Look, Troy. I just have to get this out. I'm sorry, like I said last night, for the way I acted…it wasn't very grown-up like. I realized that you're not the same guy that you were back in high school. And you're defiantly not the guy who messed up back then. I finally got that…after shopping a bit, but…I got it." she explained nervously. She had now moved down a step, looking up into his eyes.

"Gabriella…I don't know what to say." he stuttered. She smiled, sitting down on the stoop.

"Nothing, because I'm not done yet. In Hollister, I said that people can't hold grudges against other people who don't even exist anymore. You're caring and amazing…especially after what you did for me yesterday. I'm not saying that I forgive you for what you did, but we can put it into the past. I want to talk to you like we used to, when we were friends. I want to be able to call you and ask you how practice went and if you were crying like a baby from the pain…." they both laughed and looked at each other, then turned away quickly. "I just want to be friends again….if that's okay with you." Troy sat there in silence, eyeing Sharpay's car. The girls were pretending not to eavesdrop or look over at them, but they failed.

"Did they…." he asked, pointing out to her car. "…put you up to this?"

"No…well, kind of. They made me tell you. I came up with the material though. And it's the honest truth….I've missed talking to you. I've missed not seeing you for three years, having that bond between us. We'll never really get back what we used to have, but that's okay." Gabriella answered, smiling and got up to go back to the car.

"Gabi wait!..." Troy yelled after her, turning her to face him. He pulled her close, to the point where their lips were almost touching.


	12. The Whole Gang Back Together

Troy and Gabriella's lips were literally centimeters apart. He had one hand on her arm and the other was under her chin, holding her head up.

"Thank you." he whispered, planting a kiss on her cheek. Gabi smiled and then skipped off to the car. Troy watched, his heart pounding in his chest, as she hopped into the back seat still smiling. She was happy….that's all that mattered to him. He returned back inside to his room and turned on the TV, grinning.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"What was that?" Kelsi asked Gabi as Sharpay sped down the road to her mansion-house. Gabriella gave her a 'what?' look. "You know…_.that_? You're glowing. I take it the talk went well…" The three girls stared at Gabi, Sharpay through the mirror.

"Yeah…it was okay." she answered, looking away from them.

"Just okay? I doubt that." Taylor laughed. Gabi shot her head back, glaring at them with anger.

"Were you guys spying on us?" she asked angrily. The girls turned the other way and gave Gabi the silent treatment. "I can't believe that! Was that why Troy was looking over at you?" Taylor nodded her head.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. Let's go." Sharpay yelled over the roar of her engine coming to a stop in her garage. The group grabbed their bags from the trunk and walked up the stairs, throwing the packages on the floor when they entered Sharpay's room.

"I see you guys bought the whole store." Ryan said, standing up against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Very funny, Ry. We just bought a few things." Gabriella replied, plopping down onto the pink, fluffy couch.

"I'm sorry. I see _Sharpay_ bought the whole store." he joked. Kelsi and Taylor laughed and then received looks from Sharpay. "So…you guys are going to be here all night?"

"Don't sound _too_ happy about it….it'll be fun. I don't know what we're going to do, though." Kelsi answered to a depressed Ryan, drowning his hopes of an empty house.

"Hang on….my cell's vibrating." Taylor said, struggling to get her cell phone out of her pocket. "Hello?...hey babe. Uh huh….I guess, I mean we have nothing better to do. Sure….8? Okay. See you later….love ya." and she hung up, smiling.

"What did you do?" Gabi asked quickly, twisting her hair around her index finger.

"Oh…nothing. We just now have plans." Taylor answered.

"With who?….wait a minute. That was Chad wasn't it? Tay!" Gabi snapped, finally putting the pieces together. "It was supposed to be a _girls_ night. But, Chad is a girl…so, never mind." Kelsi, Sharpay and Ryan laughed hysterically, but Taylor sat there in a playful rage.

"I don't appreciate you making fun of my almost husband. But, anyway, we're going out with the gang tonight at 8. You too Ryan." Taylor explained.

"_Everyone_, the _whole_ gang? Even Troy?" Gabriella panicked. Sure, she had just become friends again with him, but they weren't really at the point in their relationship where, Gabriella thought that they would be comfortable around each other.

"Of course. It wouldn't be the _whole_ gang without him. Why?...aren't you okay with that?" Taylor joked. Gabi didn't answer. "Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have agreed then."

"No, no. It's okay. It'll be fun. What time is it now?" she asked looking down at her watch….7:00. "Oh my god…we have to get ready. We only have an hour!" Sharpay screamed and ran into the bathroom to turn the shower on. Ryan went into his room and just sat there for half an hour, doing nothing, while listening to the girls rush all over the place. Kelsi, Gabi, and Taylor completely trashed the room with their clothes, which were all over the floor, chair, couch, bed, even clinging to the curtains/blinds.

"You gotta be kidding me….I have nothing to wear!" Gabriella screamed, going through her suitcase-thing.

"What about this?" Taylor said, holding up a nice jean skirt.

"With what? I mean, what shirt do I wear?" Gabi answered, taking the skirt from Taylor's hold.

"This." Kelsi replied, showing a white long-sleeved blouse-ish shirt. "And this can go underneath it." She picked up a white camisole. "It is kind of see through." Gabriella grabbed the clothes and went to change in Sharpay's other bathroom.

"How does this look?" she asked, coming out and twirling around. Taylor nodded and threw her a pair of white beaded ballet flats. Gabi slipped them on and then grabbed her make up bag and rushed back into the bathroom, with Taylor and Kelsi closely following. Gabriella decided to go with a brown pallet and covered her eyes with a light, shimmering brown on the bottom and then overlapped it with a darker brown…almost chocolate. She dabbed a lighter brown on her eyelids and then outlined the top with a brown.

"A lot of brown today, I see." Taylor commented as she outlined her light purplish eyes in black.

"Natural, you know? So…what do you think I should do with my hair?" she answered, pulling her hair back in different styles.

"Defiantly half-ponytail with a ribbon. And that big bead necklace you have would look perfect." Taylor advised and Gabriella did as she was told once again, but instead of putting it in an elastic, she put it a barrette with no ribbon.

"Guys! Are you ready yet?" Ryan screamed through the wall. Kelsi scrambled to get her make-up on, while Gabriella and Taylor packed all their stuff.

"Sharpay!...we're leaving!" Taylor yelled just as Sharpay opened the door, revealing a light yellow sun dress with a white half-sweater thing. (I forgot the name of it.) Her hair curled at the ends, which dangled past her shoulders. Her eyes glowed pink, as did her lips and cheeks.

"I'm all ready. Let's go!" she answered, grabbing Ryan from his room and everyone followed into her car.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this. I don't want to ruin what I just got back with Gabriella." Troy complained to Chad as they were driving to pick up Zeke and Jason.

"Relax dude. Taylor said she was fine with it. It'll be fun….especially with the whole gang back together. I mean, we haven't been together since…well, the break-up." Chad rambled on, fading out at 'break-up'.

"Thanks man….that really helped." Troy replied sarcastically while he rolled his eyes. Once Zeke and Jason were in the car, they headed to Damon's restaurant. The wait was about 30 minutes, which was good because the girls still hadn't arrived, so Chad put his name in for a booth near the TV's.

"Hey, dude. Chill. It's gonna be okay." Jason advised Troy once he saw him pacing in front on them.

"You guys don't understand. I just got to be friends with her again….literally, _just_ today. I don't want to do anything that will jeopardize it….it's finally getting better." he said crossly. The guys just weren't getting the idea through their thick heads.

"Well, you can't bail now, because they're here. And they look pretty damn hot!" Zeke answered, eyeing the girls. "With the exception of Ryan. That wouldn't be too pretty." The guys laughed wildly, slapping their knees/legs or the walls.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Gabriella asked as she walked up to Troy, giving him a peck on the cheek and smiled as she pulled away, heading over to the rest of the boys.

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand." Chad said, giving Taylor a kiss and then hugging Gabi, Sharpay and Kelsi.

"You look awesome baby." Jason whispered to Kelsi, wrapping his arm around her neck. "You all look awesome." The girls smiled. Gabriella and Troy were standing next to each other with Gabi's arm around his waist. To Troy, it was a surprise, but he wasn't complaining…he didn't want to act stupid.

"Danforth, party of 9?" one of the hostesses called. The gang stood up and followed her to a big booth exactly in the middle of the four big screens. The couples were paired next to each other with Taylor and Gabi in the middle, Troy and Chad on their sides. Next to Chad was Sharpay and Kelsi was next to Troy with Jason and Zeke on the ends.

"Where's Ryan?" Troy asked, looking back and found him leading a blonde down to the table. "Look. He picked up a girl." The boys started clapping as Ryan approached the table and bowed, still holding the girls hand.

"Guys, this is Cheyenne. Cheyenne, this is the gang." he introduced them one by one as Cheyenne waved and then the booth shifted to the left, still having enough room for plates and elbows.

"So, Cheyenne, where do you go to school?" Sharpay asked politely as she snuggled up against Zeke.

"USC. I'm majoring in film." she answered, taking a sip of her water.

"Really? I love to act. Well, most of us like to act. That's awesome." she boasted.

"Shush. They're playing highlights from college basketball. Turn it to TV two and turn it up." Chad silenced the table and freaked out, trying to turn the dial as fast as he could, seeing as Taylor was incompetent.

"So, we've seen players ten through four. Here's a recap…." the sportscaster said, flipping through the college athletes for most likely to be in the NBA. Zeke was number six, playing for George Mason and Jason was number five, playing for Texas. Ten through seven and then number four were people that they didn't recognize. "Well, there's the recap. Now here's number three. Nik Caner Medley from the Maryland Terrapins….."

"He's pretty good. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't either go to Miami or L.A with Kobe or Shaq." Troy said, watching the screen. Nik's profile ended after about two minutes.

"Number two and one were really hard to decide. Both happen to play for the same team and are best friends. Number two…Chad Danforth from Duke." Taylor screamed as the gang glued their eyes to the screen. "Fresh out of East High High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico, Chad was Duke's number two pick. Being (height) and (weight), he can do everything possible on offense and defense………" they blabbed more about his skills and his stats.

"I'm so proud of you babe." Taylor replied, kissing him deeply.

"Thanks, hon. I have a guess of who number one is now." he said, glaring at Troy who purposely wasn't looking in his direction….he had an idea too.

"We'll reveal number one when we come back on Sportscenter." And then the screen cut to a Geico commercial with the talking gecko.

"Chad, that's so awesome. You'll be making big money and married to Taylor. Great life right there." Gabriella pointed out over the crowd noise.

"Hey, Chad. Good job. You're awesome on the court." a random guy congratulated Chad, shaking his hand, just as the program came back on.

"So. The number one pick to go to the NBA because of his amazing abilities….is, Troy Bolton from Duke." Now it was Gabriella's turn to scream and the room was filled with applause. "Just as his buddy, Chad, coming from East High High School, Troy led the Wildcats to three championships, back to back. He was Duke's number one pick and he has defiantly proved their thinking. At (height) and (weight), this freshman captain is the only freshman to be crowned captain for Duke since 1981, back when his father was captain all four years…." Troy froze at the picture of his father up on the screen, blocking out everything else. _Why didn't he tell me he went to Duke? It might've explained a lot of things…like why I was picked first and not Chad, _he puzzled himself furiously, coming back to reality, which happened to be Chad's screaming.

"WHAT TEAM?...(WILDCATS!)….WHAT TEAM?...(WILDCATS!)….WHAT TEAM?...(WILDCATS!)….WILDCATS!...GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME! WHOO!" everyone screamed as Chad stood up to lead the famous chat from high school.

"Troy…I'm so proud of you! Wow…I guess you're really awesome out on the court. But, then again, you always were." Gabi said, pulling him into a hug. The room went silent after the chant and then returned to noisy due to the football game. "What are you going to get?" she asked a minute later.

"I don't know. You?" Troy answered and saw Gabriella smiling. "What?"

"I was hoping you would say that. You want to split a full rack of ribs?" she giggled, realizing she sounded like a pig. Troy nodded and Gabi flipped the menu closed just as the waiter stopped at their table, taking their orders.

"You got to be kidding me!" Chad screamed, pushing the waiter out of his vision. The table looked at him, surprised by his rudeness.

"What's your problem, Chad?" Jason flew his hand in front of the screen.

"San Diego just scored….that's not good." he replied, grabbing Jason's hand and thrusted it back in his face.

"Well, who's side are you on?" Zeke complained.

"Pittsburgh. They're awesome. They won the superbowl last year, if you hadn't noticed." Chad said sarcastically. Taylor glared the 'you-are-so-in-the-doghouse-tonight!' look and he immediately resorted to quietness. Everyone was finally happy. Zeke and Sharpay were attached at the hips…literally and were talking about college life. Chad and Taylor had come to an understanding about Chad's behavior and were making out as they're make-up. Gabriella had her head on Troy's shoulder, watching the game with him, as were Kelsi and Jason. The girls kept interrupting with questions, aggravating the guys, about the game and finally just shut their mouths. Meanwhile, Ryan and Cheyenne had kissed a couple times, not going all the way to making out yet.

"Full rack of baby-back ribs…" the waiter said, placing the huge plate in front of both Troy and Gabi, whom both had looks of 'OMG!' on their faces.

"How are we ever going to finish this." they said simultaneously and then laughed. And surprisingly, they ended up finishing it all…the ribs, the fries and the potato-looking thing. "That was so good." Troy said stuffed, waiting for the others to finish their dinners.

"That was a pretty good choice, huh? I'm stuffed, though." Gabi laughed, sliding all the way back of the booth, resting her head against the wood divider.

"Is this all one check?" the waiter asked, clearing off the piles of plates left on the table. The boys said five while Gabriella looked at Troy.

"I can pay for it." she complained, but Troy wouldn't listen, paying the twenty-something dollars, leaving the guy a total fifteen dollar tip. He grabbed Gabi's hand and led her outside just as she went rummaging through her purse to get her phone.

"Hold on." she told him, holding up her blackberry up to her ear. "Hello?...mama…" All she could hear were cries, as her mom struggled to get her name out. "….I'm out right now….mama, tell me what's wrong?..." The group stared at her with worry in their eyes. _What could possibly go wrong, _Troy thought as he stood next to her.

"Mama, you're scaring me…..why are you crying?...tell me what's wrong, please." Gabriella started to cry, her eyes welling up, and then her mouth dropped open, finally ending the phone conversation with her mother.


	13. Ghosts of What They Used To Be

Previously on '"Time Heals Everything"…

"Mama, you're scaring me…..why are you crying?...tell me what's wrong, please." Gabriella started to cry, her eyes welling up, and then her mouth dropped open, finally ending the phone conversation with her mother.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella froze, as did her friends, right there in front of the entrance doors. Her eyes were dry, surprisingly, considering the news she had just received from her devastated mother. Her body began to give in to the gravitational pull that was being forced upon her and her knees buckled, crashing to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Taylor screeched, watching her best friend fall. Luckily Troy caught Gabi just before her head hit the ground and he scooped her up in his arms. Still conscious and aware of everything that was going on, she latched onto him….hanging on with everything she had.

"Gabi. You have to tell us what happened. Can you do that?" Troy asked slowly, shaking as he rose up to his normal height.

"My mom….she called…and.." she trembled in his arms, growing colder and colder by the minute. Now, her eyes started to well up and tears launched out of her eyes.

"What did your mom say, sweetie?" Sharpay whispered, holding on to Zeke as she looked up at Troy's concerned face. Getting tired, Troy made his way over to a nearby bench, placing Gabriella on his lap and the group followed. She still hung onto his neck, but at least she wouldn't end up on the concrete.

"She said that…my-my dad…d-_died_…from a car crash." she slipped it out, staring out into space and then returned to the blackness of her face buried in Troy's shirt, soaking it with her tears.

"Gabi…I'm so sorry." they all said simultaneously, each wanting to hug her, but they didn't want to upset her even more. Besides, she looked pretty comfortable in Troy's arms, where everyone thought that she belonged. Troy's hand moved up and down her back, calmly comforting her.

"I-I need to go home. M-my mom needs me." Gabriella struggled to say, starting to get off of Troy's lap, but collapsed right by his feet. He again swooped her up like a baby and carried her to Sharpay's car.

"Shar, can I take your car? I promise I'll return it…I don't know when though." he asked softly. She nodded as he plopped Gabi down into the passenger seat, buckling her seatbelt as she curled up once again. He grabbed the keys from Sharpay and drove off to Gabriella's house. Once the car was parked in the driveway, he again carried Gabriella up to her house, ringing the doorbell.

"Oh, Troy. I'm so sorry about this. I didn't mean to-" Ms. Montez answered, seeing Gabriella balling in his arms.

"It's okay, really." he interrupted, walking into the house and sat Gabi on the couch as her mother rushed over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Do you need anything?" Troy asked softly, watching them cry as hard as they could. Gabi tried to say she was thirsty, but the words couldn't surface. However, Troy could tell by her eye contact with him, so he got her a glass of water and she thankfully thanked him, taking a big gulp once her mother pulled away.

"Mom, how-" she began, sniffing back the tears. Troy sat down in the chair across from them, sipping his own soda from the fridge.

"His girlfriend called. Somehow, she had known about us and had our phone number. I'm so sorry, baby." she explained, wiping Gabriella's cheeks from the tears. "It's kind of late. Go on and get some sleep, Troy will help you get up the stairs." Troy got up and helped Gabriella to her feet. She wobbled a bit, but finally managed to get to the stairs, with the help of Troy's body. Unfortunately, all her strength was drained from her legs, so Troy carried her up to her room…he didn't mind, anything he could do to help.

"Troy, you don't have to do this. You can go home, or to Chad's. Wherever." Gabi whispered, opening up her closet to get her pajamas.

"No. I want to be here for you….as a friend. Besides, you're a mess." he answered, shaking his head 'no' to her wish. She chuckled, closing the door to her bathroom and then two minutes later came out in a tank top and grey shorts. She sat down next to Troy up against the headboard and then zoomed out again.

"He was still my dad, Troy. I mean, he wasn't here for everything that normal dads are, but he still loved me enough to casually visit and send me stuff that he thought that I would like. He would call on my birthdays and Christmas…all the major holidays, ending the conversations with "I love you, Gabriella. I always will"……" she started to choke on her tears. Her heart was already broken from Troy's confession, but it managed to break into a million more tiny pieces….like glass. Troy felt so sorry for her as he pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her head.

"I know, Gabs….I know." he sympathized with her.

"I was still mad at him, you know, for leaving all those years ago. I would tell him that I loved him, but he could tell that I didn't mean it and he told me that. He said, "'Gabi…I know that you're still mad at me, you have every right to be. But, you have to know that I love you and am so proud of you."' The first time I ever meant it was when he told me after the play in high school….when you and me sang. He was a totally different person, Troy. That person was my dad…the dad that played with me everyday when he got home from work…the dad that read to me every night….the dad that took care of my mom and me. His face lit up, Troy…it made him sooo happy and in return it made me even happier. Last time I talked to him was last year, before Christmas, for my birthday….I-I don't remember telling him..that I loved him." she remembered, crying softly towards the end. Troy didn't say anything and just sat there, holding her protectively. To calm her down even more, Troy decided to put on her radio to a low level, just low enough to fall asleep to.

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful,**

Troy led Gabriella out onto her balcony, just to get her mind off of her dad. The music was loud enough to hear it and it set a soft, quiet mood.

"Dance with me." he said peering out at the stars and then turned his attention to her beautiful face, lit by the moon. She smiled and they came off the railing and started to dance.

**Stop me and steal my breath.  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

Their bodies were close, his arms around her waist and her arms secured around his neck. It got to Gabriella somehow….her dad, but she refused to cry after letting a tear drip on Troy's shirt.

**_Chorus:_  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be with the trappings of love  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

And at those words, "I'll be your crying shoulder, " she balled, still dancing. Troy held her closer, him dancing as well, knowing that he would probably never get the opportunity to do so again. She looked up at his icy, blue eyes and smiled as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Shhhh. Don't cry." he whispered to her, swaying back and forth, still looking at her. She raised up on her tippy-toes and kissed him passionately, then pulled away for a moment.

"Do you-" he said, interrupted by another kiss, which was broken up once again.

**Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

"Hold me….like you did back in high school." Gabriella pleaded as she could feel him hug her body tighter as his response.

"Gabriella, there's something I need to tell you…" Troy interrupted their moment. Gabi looked up intently, pondering what he was thinking. "Um…never mind. This isn't a good time. Forget it." And with that, they went back to dancing under the stars.

**_Repeat Chorus_ **

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead.  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

_Repeat Chorus_

Once the song ended, Troy decided to get Gabi into bed, but she had fell asleep while dancing. Once again, Troy picked her up and carried her to her bed, placing her under the covers and then pulled them up to her face. He laid there beside her, watching her sleep…her chest rising with every breath and the way her eyes fluttered periodically. He frantically searched for reasons as to why he couldn't tell her that he still loved her, but none came up…except for the whole trust issue.

"Tell me I can't get back together with her, man. Please tell me that." he whispered quickly into his cell phone to Chad.

"What are you talking about?" Chad answered.

"Tell me I can't get back together with Gabriella. Who else?" he replied sarcastically. He didn't want to move and have her wake up.

"I can't do that. It would be a lie." Chad said. "By the way, how is she?"

"Well, she's sleeping right now. But, she was a mess the whole ride home and then her and her mother balled together. She talked about him, a little, but then she started to cry again. So, I turned on her stereo and we danced out on her balcony to get her mind off of him. She fell asleep dancing…so, yeah. It's gonna be worse tomorrow though. Is Taylor there?" Troy explained softly, resting his head against her headboard.

"Here." Chad told him. "Hello?" Taylor answered a mere second later.

"Tay…it's Troy. I think you need to come over in the morning. Maybe the whole group….she's needs to be around people right now." he replied. He could hear Taylor's chin rub against the phone while she nodded. "Okay. Thanks. Put Chad back on the line." He heard the ruffled sounds as the phone was handed back to Chad.

"Dude, what am I supposed to do?" Troy panicked. Gabi moved silently next to him, shaking the bed slightly.

"Just don't do anything right now. Wait….it's not the best time." Chad advised and then hung up. Troy sat there in silence, pondering what Chad had said and had decided to keep his mouth shut. He fell asleep quietly, waking up thirty minutes later to muffled cries.

"Gabi…." Troy asked groggily, turning over on his side to find her crying into her pillow.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just…." she whispered, turning over on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

"No….don't cry, please. Come here." he answered, pulling her over to him. She placed her head on his bicep, her nose resting on his chest. Tears streamed down her face, streaking it yet again. "Look, we don't have to deal with this right now…that's what tomorrow's for. Just don't think…about anything."

"It's not my dad I was thinking about, Troy. I was thinking about us…" she hesitated. Troy glared down at her, surprised.

"I didn't think there was an 'us'." he answered as she pulled herself off of him, rolling onto her stomach.

"That's just it. Do you want there to be an 'us' again?" Gabriella asked, fiddling with her fingers. Troy didn't know what to say….was he supposed to take it seriously or just brush it off.

"Gabi, just go to sleep. I'm not going to take advantage of you…you're probably not thinking straight." he whispered, closing his eyes and avoided her stares.

"But, I am thinking straight. Troy, I've missed this…you and me alone, in the dark. Right from the big re-seeing of each other, you've been so nice and caring towards me and my feelings when I've been so horrible to you. Like I said, you've changed….for the better and I like that." she preached. He turned to her, leaving his questions unanswered.

"Gabriella, I deserve everything bad that comes to me, especially when it's from you, okay? Just leave it alone." Troy said annoyed…he didn't like talking about them as an item, unless they were dating.

"No. Troy, now more than ever, I need you. I need someone that I can cry to and that'll listen. I need that someone who will hug me and kiss me, telling me everything will be alright when nothing will be. I need that person who will hold me and comfort me at the funeral and help me to get up the stage without falling. I need that person who will tell me to keep going when I reach that part of the speech where I totally lose it and who will wipe away my tears when I sit back down. Troy, that person should be you…and I want it to be you." she replied, kissing him deeply and passionately until they were in a deep make out session. "I love you, Troy. I never stopped." Troy broke the kiss, brushing her hair out of her eyes and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too. I always have." he smiled, laying her head on his chest and they both fell asleep.


	14. Si Volvieras A Mi

The next two days were a blur to Gabriella…..she vaguely remembered anything about them, with the exception of Troy never leaving her side. _It's finally here…..I don't know how I'm gonna do this, _she thought as she looked at herself through her bathroom mirror.

"Don't worry…" a voice said behind her, she knew it was him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly as he breathed in her hair, "…I'm right here." Troy's brown hair fell in his face as he looked at the picture of him and Gabi reflecting in the mirror……._perfect_, he said to himself.

"I don't know about this, Troy. Maybe it's too soon, I-I don't think I can do this." Gabi teared up just talking about the subject of a funeral….how was she supposed to speak in front of millions of people? Okay, maybe it wasn't a million people……but it was one too many.

"Hey, you're going to do just fine okay? I'll be right there next to you, I'll do whatever you need me to do…….just know that I love you, soooo much." he whispered in her ear, hugging her once again. But inside, Troy was going nuts. He felt totally helpless….all he could do was tell her it was gonna be okay and hug her, _so_ not something he thought would help.

"I know…..I love you too." she raised up on her tippy-toes to catch Troy's bottom lip in with hers as they kissed briefly.

"I have to go back to my house for a little bit. Are you going to be okay without me?" he explained after they pulled away, pushing a strand of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear and out of her eyes. "I mean, I could always stay and just go later, on our way home….if you want."

"No. Go, I don't want to keep you from anything important. I'll see you when you get back?" she jumped in quickly, exiting the bathroom and plopped on the edge of her bed.

"You're what's important to me, Gabi. Nothing else matters when I'm with you." he whispered, putting Gabriella into tears…..but happy ones this time. She smiled as she watched his body leave her room and then she looked at her clock…..it was still pretty early. _I have to eat something_, she told herself, even though food was the last thing that her stomach needed. She pulled on Troy's sweat-suit from high school, the same one she had worn the night she had spent the night at his place, and headed down the stairs, faint cries filling the hallways. Gabi knew it was her mother, and as she entered the kitchen she could tell this was going to be the hardest day of her life, maybe even the longest.

Ms. Montez stood at the sink, her hands disappeared into the bubbly water. After a couplet of tears fell, a snap would emerge from under the water and then she pulled broken pieces out, most likely the remainders of plates.

"Mamá?..." Gabi made her presence know as she entered the room. Her mother shot her head up, wiping the tears with her wrist and smiled the faintest smile in the world. "Are you okay?" Gabi hopped onto one of the bar stools that stood near the island and picked at a batch of grapes that were on the counter.

"Yeah, baby. I'm fine. Are you okay?" she responded, stepping back from the sink and washed away the foam from her hands.

"Mamá, don't lie to me. Are you really okay?" Gabriella dodged the subject of her feelings…..she was getting tired of people asking her how she felt every second of every day.

"Gabi, honey, I'm fine. I was just thinking…that's all." her voice faded. "I remember this one time, a couple months before you were born, your dad and I were in for the evening just gracing each other with our presence. We were just talking and then he got all serious on me, which I laughed at…but that's beside the point. Anyway, he looked at me and then looked at the floor, then said 'I can't wait to hold that little girl in my arms. It's like my life is just beginning and I'm gonna love that princess with everything I have….'" Gabriella's eyes were glassy with tears as her mother's voice faded once again. "He tried, Gabi, he really did. I just wish he had spent more time with you….that's all." Ms. Montez faced her daughter, streaks on her face and smiled as she recalled other memories.

"I-I…can't," Gabriella stormed up to her room again, crashing onto her bed as tears flew from her eyes. _I wish I had spent more time with him too, _she got angry at herself.

"Gabi, honey? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." her mother knocked softly on her door. "Please let me in, we can talk about this." Standing in silence, her mom got a rush of chills and caught herself before she fell backwards. "Gabriella, open the door…..please."

"Go away, please. I want to be alone…can't anyone understand that!" she yelled in response, throwing a pillow at the foot of the door. She saw her mother's shadow leave the hall as she got of off her bed, walking over to her stereo and turned on Josh Groban's "Si Volvieras A Mi". Something about returning to someone, raining in the garden, and a hurricane sparked her Spanish culture within her. But the music calmed her down, especially when the service grew closer and closer.

**¿Como sobrevivir?  
¿Como calmar mi sed?  
¿Como seguir sin ti?  
¿Como saltar sin red?  
Con ese adios tan salvaje y cruel  
Me desojaste la piel  
No hay eternidad en final se quedo  
Y un desierto es mi Corazon**

Her clothes were everywhere but her closet. Dresses, pants, bras…..they all were scattered around her room, even hanging off of her fan blades. _How can I survive?_, the song pressed the question into her mind.

"How?...What am I supposed to wear!" she panicked, rummaging through a pile of slacks that had been thrown in front of her left nightstand. "Who was I kidding?...I-I can't….." Her hands rose up, covering her face as tears stung her cheeks for the millionth time that day, unable to finish her train of thought or sentence.

"Gabi?" Troy looked around her room, returning from his house, only to find a complete mess. And he was unsuccessful in finding Gabriella, he couldn't really see anything that looked like a person. "Gabi, are you in here?" This time, he was answered by tiny cries coming from the corner of the room. He shuffled his way through the paths of different clothes and found Gabriella curled up in a ball on the floor, crying into her hands.

"Baby girl, shhh. Come here…..it's gonna be okay." he picked her up by her waist and rocked her back and forth, trying a new approach to the whole 'it's gonna be okay' crap he was always giving her. Her head rested up against his shoulder……she felt as if she was a baby.

"I knew I couldn't do it forever, Troy….pretend that is doesn't hurt. But, I have to be strong for my mom, she's a wreck and……now, I guess that I'm a mess too." she whispered, listening to the light lyrics in the background.

**Ay si volvieras a mi  
Encenderia el sol mil primaveras  
Si regresaras por mi  
Seria un milagro cada beso que me dieras  
Pero hoy te vas  
Y no hay vuelta atras**

"Gabi, you don't have to be strong for anyone, you're allowed to cry and mourn. Everyone does, it's normal." Troy continued to rock her back and forth, swaying from side to side as well. "Since when did you listen to Italian?" She smiled.

"It's Spanish, and it's Josh Groban…..he's saying that if you come back to me, the sun would move a thousand springs. I don't exactly know what that has to do with anything, but it's soothing. My dad got me into foreign music, even if he didn't like it himself. He used to sing to me a Spanish lullaby, and it's nothing like the one on Cheetah Girls….just if you were wondering." They both laughed, which was something that was very rare around Gabriella those days.

**¿Que habra despues de ti?  
Mas que estas lagrimas  
Si hasta la lluvia en el jardin  
Toca musica sin fin  
Sombria y tragica  
Hoy de rodillas le pido a Dios  
Que por el bien de los dos  
Algo en tu pecho se quiebre al oir  
A este loco que se muere de amor**

"Okay, what did he say just then?" Troy was getting interested in the song as Gabi smiled up at him, still rocking in his comforting arms.

"He said that he said goodbye on bended knees…" she started, choking on her tears as she thought about what was about to happen in a matter of an hour. "Which reminds me, I have to get ready." She got up off of his lap and walked into the bathroom, just as her mother walked in.

"Gabriella, wow….." she digested the sight of her perfect daughter's messy room and swallowed her remarks. "Hi Troy…" He nodded in response and tried to clean up the floor so that people could actually walk on it. "Baby, they're here. Are you ready?"

"Already?...I'll be down in a few minutes." she shouted from the bathroom, frantically rushing to apply her make-up.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The church was packed, Gabriella had no idea that so many people had actually known her father or even cared about him in a certain way. Of course, in the front, was his girlfriend Michelle, who was the first one to speak. The blonde made her way to the podium just as everyone started to get settled.

"Ehm, ehm…." she began. Troy, Gabriella, and Ms. Montez sat on the other side, in the front with the gang behind them. "Thank you all for coming. I just want to say that I never thought that I would ever meet someone with such passion for life than Richard. He was so determined to do everything humanly possible, which surprised me when I first laid eyes on him. I mean, nothing in particular attracted me to him, he was bald too…." Chuckles rang out throughout the church, even Gabi had cracked a grin. "But, the thing he cherished the most…..I don't know how I could ever compete with her…..his daughter, Gabriella. He talked about her everyday, there wasn't a conversation that didn't have her name in it. It was always 'Did you know that Gabi's…blah, blah, blah. Or, 'I talked to Gabi today and she said…..' I knew that she was the most important thing in his life, and no one can ever change that." She choked on her tears, which were becoming visible as they rested on her eyelids, ready to fall any second. Michelle gazed at Gabriella, smiling as she talked some more, but Gabi was too wrapped up in the thought of her father talking about every day to register anything else she was saying. And the next thing she knew, her mother was talking about how they had met and fell in love. It was a pretty basic story, actually….high school sweethearts, and that made her think of Troy. She smiled, looking up into his ocean blue eyes, him gazing back down at her and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Gabi…..do you want to say a few words?" her mother directed the spotlight on her daughter, whose brown curly hair fell in her face. Gabriella stood up in her beautiful black, plain dress and dragged Troy up with her, holding onto his hand. She needed a couple pushes up the small steps, hesitating at the sight of the body.

"Um, I don't know what to say exactly…..my mom and Michelle pretty much covered the part of the life that I had no idea about. But…" she looked back at Troy behind her, who nodded his head for her to continue. "The first time that I told him that I loved him, that was probably the best moment of him life. When I said those three words…." Tears started emerging, "….he was the happiest person in the world. His eyes were sparking, as was his smile….and it was then that I knew that my father had tried his best to keep me in his life, he tried as hard as he could…." She looked at the body lying beside her, her world spinning around her as memories filled her mind and then blackened.

A/N: What do you think? It's probably not the best, I might redo it, but it's late right now. Please review and thanks to everyone who helped me out of writer's block!


	15. Daddy's Little Girl

"Gabi….are you okay?" Troy worried, picking her up off of the floor. She had fallen from something, it was so sudden that no one could figure out the reason. She nodded, struggling to remember what she had been saying, but instead she just looked out into the crown. People she had never known expressed their grief through their stares and gazes.

"I, I'm sorry. It's just that….he's my dad, still is whether he's here or not." Troy was standing next to her, his arm around her waist to keep her up. She looked up for his approval, for some reason, and he smiled and nodded. "My mom and Michelle told you memories that I could never compete with…they actually knew him personally and they had deeper relationships with him than I did. But I will say this, there was never a day where he didn't tell me that he loved me, whether it was through a letter or a phone conversation….even an email, never. The only thing I regret is never saying it back to him as many times as he did to me." Gabriella's voice faded away as her and Troy started to descend down the couplet of stairs. She stopped and faced the open casket, Troy trailing behind her. A rush of chills and tears swept through her body as her father somehow rose up alive. But…..it was only a wish, her wish…probably everyone's wish. She dropped Troy's hand and her own hand rose up to her face, covering her mouth from the screams that were about to emerge. Nothing in the world could make her feel better…..nothing. Glancing down at the floor and then back to her father's cold face, she knew what she had to do……she had to get out of there. There were too many people depressed and mourning and she wasn't entirely ready to bury her father in the ground.

"Gabi?" Troy whispered, still standing behind her, but she didn't answer. She walked towards the casket and cupped her dad's face in her hand. Bending down to his ear, she whispered "I love you daddy….I always will." She swore she could hear him whisper it back to her as she kissed his cheek, making tears flow like rivers from her eyes. And at that, she ran out of the church, sobbing. Troy wanted to run after her, but Ms. Montez wouldn't let him, she said that Gabriella needed to deal with this on her own. It took every fiber of Troy's body to sit down and leave Gabi crying outside without him beside her.

"She'll be okay, man." Chad said to Troy, placing his hand on Troy's shoulder. "She'll be okay." Reassurance was what Troy needed, but he need to see that Gabriella was going to be okay, not hear it.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella pushed open the big entrance doors, immediately feeling the sun brush up against her skin. She practically collapsed on the bench outside, tears still flowing from her eyes.

**Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall**

The soft, low singing voice came behind her and she immediately whipped her heart around to find the only person that caused all her tears.

**Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly**

"Shhh, don't cry." his fingers lightly touched Gabi's skin as he wiped away the streaks from her face, smiling his pearly white smile. "I'm right here, baby girl….I'm right here." Gabriella either thought that she had died or it was a dream/hallucination of some sort.

**When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means**

**When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin   
To trust the voice within**

"It's gonna be okay, Gabi, trust me." he said, embracing her tightly as she hung onto him with everything she had.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, daddy. I-I don't know if I can do this…." she answered, burying her head in his chest as she, once again, caught her tears in her throat.

"I know, baby, I know……." he gazed down into the her eyes, the reflection of himself present. He pushed her wavy hair behind her shoulders and kissed her forehead, rocking her back and forth in his arms.

**Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl, just hold tight  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day**

**Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul**

"You should've seen mamá, daddy, this morning, I mean. I've never seen her talk about you the way she did today….it was like she was a whole different person, a happier person. I guess-maybe I drowned her spirits. She seemed happier when there was no me." Gabriella blurted out they walked hand-in-hand throughout the parking lot.

"Gabriella Montez!! Don't ever think that you did anything wrong. Your mother and I love you so much, we couldn't ask for anything better, nor would we." he practically yelled, surprise and disgusted with his daughter's thoughts. "I have a question, though."

"Okay, shot."

"Were you afraid of something in there, or did you just need to get some fresh air?" Richard asked abruptly, stopping to face Gabriella.

"I don't know, about anything really. I kept looking at Troy as if I needed to get his approval, but…..it's all too real for me." Tears were coming back to her eyes as the words of what she was going to say processed through her head.

"Gabi, princess, are you okay?" Richard took her hand and laced it in with his own and tried to block the sunlight from his vision.

"Okay?! Why does everyone keep asking me that question? And it's not like every other day, it's every second of each day. I'm getting tired….of….it!!" she pounded on his chest, letting out all of her emotions. "I'm never going to see you again, how am I supposed to be okay?"

**When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin   
To trust the voice within  
**

"My wedding day is practically ruined because of you and my kids won't have a grandfather!! What now, dad? What now!!!" she yelled and a cold expression came over her face, staring back at her father who was just puzzled. "Just as we were starting to get along….you had to do this!!"

"Gabi, baby girl, you have to know that I didn't want this to happen, I swear. I don't think that anyone wants to die, Gabi." he explained rationally, but he got no response.

"People seem to be saying that they're sorry to me lately and I'm sick of it!! I'm sick of this whole freakin' world!!!!" she finally crashed to the pavement, not caring about her dress or appearance, her emotions had gotten the best of her.

**Yeah...  
Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know**

Sobs and small screams escaped her mouth as she laid on the concrete pavement thing. She had no control over her body, it was on it's own.

"I'm so sorry, Gabi. I never intended to hurt you like this, I hate it." Richard whispered beside her. His hand swept across his daughter's back comfortingly, trying to sooth or calm her down. A couple minutes passed before Gabriella finally stopped crying and she looked at her father with sadness.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, papá…..I'm just, well I don't know exactly, I guess I'm confused. I don't know how I'm supposed to get on with my life…..Christmas' coming up and," she broke off at the end, staring down at the ground.

"I have something already ready for you, but you'll have to wait until Christmas. I think you'll like it." he interrupted. "And you have your mother and Troy…." _Troy, I left him in there….he's probably worried to death,_ she thought as he mentioned his name. "You're happy, Gabi. And that's all I want for you." She smiled faintly, realizing that this was how he was going to end their "visit".

"Daddy…."

"Princess, I'll be wherever you are….right here…" he placed his hand on her heart and she grabbed it as it fell back to his side. "I love you, Gabriella…..I always have and I always will…."

Troy had excused himself from the service and when he walked outside, he saw Gabriella talking to thin air. His heart ached for her, she was sooo hurt and there was nothing he could do for her.

**You'll make it  
You'll make it  
Just don't go forsaking yourself  
No one can stop you  
You know that I'm talking to you**

"I love you too, daddy. But—"

"Baby….are you okay?" Troy startled Gabi. She watched him walk towards her and then glanced back at her fading father. She wrapped her arm around Troy's waist and he embraced her body tightly.

**When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin   
To trust the voice within  
**

"Baby girl…" Richard laughed, finally starting to disappear in front of his daughter, "you'll always be daddy's little girl. Never forget that, okay?...or anything we talked about. I love you, sweetie pie. See you soon, I promise." And then he was gone and Gabriella knew that. She crashed her head against Troy's chest, soaking his blazer with her salty tears and managed to breathe out an "I love you too, dad."

**Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall**


	16. Forgetting How To Live

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the good reviews. I didn't think that the last two chapters would make people cry, but I guess that's a good thing….idk. Anyway, here's the latest chapter…enjoy!**

Troy held Gabriella close as they watched the casket drop into the ground. Surprisingly, Gabi had been really calm as if she was in a trance of some sort. The hole was being filled with the dirt that had once occupied it and people started leaving, saying their condolences to Ms. Montez and she just nodded her head, smiling. Michelle had left even before they had gotten to the graveyard; it was too hard for her….she hadn't stopped crying from when she was talking.

"Gabriella, I think we can go now." her mother tugged on her hand, but she yanked it away, still in her own little world. "Gabi, c'mon….." Gabi shook her head, staring intently at the pile of dirt on top of her father's body. "Gabriella!" And this time, Ms. Montez swung her daughter around until she was facing her, Troy still standing beside her. Gabi's brown eyes never left their position, zeroing in on the background behind her mom rather than her mother's glare. "Gabriella….we're going home, now. Let's go."

"No."

"Yes, you can't…..you can't do anything now and you're not staying here any longer than you have to, okay. Now, let's go." her mom and Troy started walking, both noticing that she wasn't following. "Gabriella, did you hear me?"

"You can't boss me around anymore, mom. I'm nineteen….a legal adult." she informed her coldly, still staring at the tree swaying in the cool breeze. Troy was shocked, he had never heard Gabi talk back to her mother….ever, in all the time that they had been whatever they were, it was out of her character.

"Gabriella Montez….you're coming home. I don't care if you're an adult or a five year old! You're _my_ daughter, I have the right to tell what to do." her mom snapped back and, again, Troy just stood there. Gabriella finally made eye contact with her mom, which happened to be a cold stare, and made no motion of moving towards the car. "Fine. But, Troy's coming with me…..he doesn't deserve to stand here and watch you. You're finding your own way home, don't even call me." Troy tried to protest, but he was dragged by his jacket back to the car, occasionally looking back at his girlfriend's back as she turned back to face the dirt. Gabriella heard the engine start and then fade away…..finally, they were gone.

Her dress blew in the breeze, as did her hair as she stepped forward. Crashing down onto the ground, tears finally surfacing, she carefully buried her face in the dirt. She stayed there for at least an hour and as she began to curl up into a ball, she noticed that it was getting darker. She recomposed herself off of the ground and faced back towards the grave.

"I love you, daddy. And I know I've said a million times now, but….I really mean it this time, I promise. Bye, papá." she whispered, turning around to a face in her face. "Oh my gosh!!"

"I'm sorry, miss. But, do you need a ride? I called a cab, I thought I heard your mother say that you needed a ride…..I'm sorry for eavesdroppin' and scarin' you." the graveyard keeper apologized just as the yellow automobile pulled up behind him, beeping its horn loudly.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for screaming…." Gabi answered, getting into the cab and told the cab driver the directions.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

She stepped onto the front doorstep and knocked softly. The door opened and Mr. Bolton stood there, gazing up and down her body angrily. _Well, he still hates me_, she thought as she smiled. "Um, hi. I'm sorry it's late, but is Troy here?" He was silent for a moment, still looking at her.

"He's busy, certainly no time for you….." he began, shutting the door, but was stopped by a hand.

"Dad…..stop it. She's done nothing wrong, okay. Get over it!" Troy had run down the stairs at the sound of Gabi's soft whisper and pulled her inside. "She's my girlfriend and I love her, deal with it." Troy took her hand and led her up stairs.

"I'm so, so sorry baby. He's…..well, he hasn't gotten over high school yet. He had no right to say that to you, I'll slap him, I swear if he---" he vented once they were secured in his room.

"Troy stop it. I need to talk to you." she interrupted, sitting down on his bed as he stood in front of her, holding her hands. "I-I don't know what I was thinking when we got back together…." She closed her eyes, pushing back the tears that were starting to form.

"You were thinking you loved me…." he told her, hoping to trigger her memory.

"Yeah, I know, but…..I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry." Gabriella spit it out and knowing that he wouldn't let her go that easily, she ran for the door.

"No, no, no. Gabriella, I love you. And you love me….you've said it. And whatever you're going through right now, we can get through it together……_together_. Did you hear that word?…..together." he pulled her arm so that she was facing him. Her eyes were closed, tears streaming down her face, trying to avoid his soft, calming stare. "C'mon talk to me, hit me, do whatever you need to. I'm right here."

"I-WANT-YOU-TO-LET-ME-GO!!!" she hit him in between each word, pounding into his chest and he just stood there, taking all of it including the pain of seeing her destruct right in front of him. "That's what I want, Troy. Just let me go." Tears were now starting form in his eyes, watching her leave his room.

"Gabriella, please." he pleaded, running down the stairs after her. His parents were in the living room, watching the couple intently. His dad was smiling, slightly, but when he saw the tears run down his son's cheeks, he stopped and felt sorry for Troy. "Gabriella, please, just tell me why and I'll let you go…..not that it'll be easy, but I love you."

"We should've never gotten back together, Troy. It was wrong, all of it…..you know that…."

"No, I know that it was right, it was perfect Gabi….and you want to ruin it. I thought that you had gotten over what happened, I thought that we could be "us" again." he answered, now fully aware of his parent's presence.

"I thought I could put it behind me, but I just can't. It's not right, I'm sorry." Gabi ran out the door, slamming it behind her and then realized that she had to walk home in the dark. Luckily, her house wasn't that far.

Troy stood in the parlor and stared at the door that had just shut on his dreams and future. She was gone again, but he hadn't done anything wrong, at least not that he had known of.

"Troy, I'm sorry." his father broke the silence, gazing up from the newspaper that he had been pretending to read.

"You hated her, ever since we were together in high school. I don't really think you can say you're sorry, dad. I just lost the girl I love and you're probably jumping for joy." Troy snapped, heading up to his room just as his phone rang.

"What?" he picked it up angrily.

"Okay, what's wrong with you? I just wanted to see if you were home." It was Chad, he could totally tell from his sarcasm. "Troy, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But, if you're the first to know…..Gabi just broke up with me, again!" he screamed, looking at the picture that was taken at Damon's and smashed it on the ground, glass falling everywhere.

"What!? She broke up with you? No way….she's just going through something, she can't just do that." he was trying to process it through it his head, which shouldn't have taken long….there was really nothing in it.

"Dude, she did. And I told her that we could get through whatever together, but she wouldn't listen…..I don't know what to do."

"Yeah you do, and you're gonna do it." Chad sounded as if he was physic or something, reading Troy's mind…..he did know what he was gonna do.

"I've got to get her back……."


	17. I Need You

…2 days later…

"Gabriella," he whispered behind her, inviting himself into her room. "Please, just listen to me." She was laying on her bed, back facing him as she stared at the clothes littered floor. "C'mon, give me something to work with."

"I don't want to talk to you. I think I made that pretty clear a couple nights ago." she managed to get out, words catching in her throat.

"No you didn't, that's just it. You didn't say anything! All you said was…" he sighed, remembering his mission. "Look, I didn't come her to yell or argue with you…."

"Then there's no point in you being here. Now, please go. I just want to be alone right now." Gabi protested, rolling over on her side to glance at him. His hair fell in his face, covering his piercing blue eyes. He wore American Eagle jeans that were faded at the knee and Rainbow flip-flops with a dark blue t-shirt. She, on the other hand, was covered by her pink, fuzzy robe with slippers comforting her feet.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I have a reason to be here because _you_ have no reason for our break-up…" he walked over to the side of the bed and sat down, placing his warm hand over hers. She wanted to move it, trying to get her point across to him, but it wouldn't budge….it had a mind of its own. "Talk to me. What happened between the funeral and two nights ago?" Avoiding the subject, she rolled back over to face the floor.

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk to you, please….just go."

"Not until you give me a valid reason for breaking up with me." he stated, blurting out the next logical idea. "Unless you ran to someone else last night….."

"I would never do that! I'm not like you….._if_ you hadn't noticed." she interrupted angrily, facing him once again. His eyes were soft and calm compared to her sad, cold brown eyes. He smiled "that" smile that weakened her knees, _good thing I'm not standing_, she thought. "Don't look at me like that…."

"Like what? I don't know what you're talking about…." he said smiling and she grinned at his innocence. "Now there's the person I know and love. What's going on with you that you can't tell me?"

"Nothing's going on Troy, I just had a realization….that's it." Gabriella came back to her senses and stared at him harshly.

"Right, a realization…in a graveyard…after your dad's funeral…"

"Yeah, people can have those things anywhere, Troy." she stated.

"Gabi, I'm not stupid!" he chuckled. "You just, you're isolating yourself from everyone because of your dad. I get it….everyone deals with this differently. But, don't push away the people that love you, like me and your mom. Just talk to me….that's all I ask right now." Troy, sitting Gabriella up, lifted her head to look at her.

"Everyone says that. You know, that they know what I'm going through or that they get it. But they don't……no one does, no one ever will." Her eyes tore away from Troy's and she got up off of the bed, pacing in the middle of her room.

"Then make us understand. Make us feel what it's like and we can help you." He followed her movements and caught her by her arm as she was about to retrace her steps back to her bed. She whipped her head around, her hair flinging all over the place and looked at him with a stare of 'let-me-go-now!', but he ignored it. "We want to help, Gabi. _I_ want to help you through this. I love you." There were those words again, 'I love you". _Stop saying that,_ she ran through the past few times he had said that, anger building up inside of her.

"You want to know what it's like, huh? It feels like someone cut your heart out a million times….and it doesn't help when your ex-boyfriend tells you his "BIG" secret two days before." Troy's head hung as that subject was brought up again. "It feels like all the life has been sucked out of you, you can hardly stand or walk and then you watch your father be buried underneath the earth and that feels like you've died, but they keep bringing you back to life just so they can kill you again. Is that good enough, Troy? Now do you know what it's like?" Troy's heart hurt from watching Gabriella's motions while she was explaining her feelings. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her body started to shake once again.

"I'm sorry, Gabi…."

"NO! Everyone says they're sorry, but they're really not. They don't care….they just," the words were stuck in her throat as the tears streamed down her face. "They just….." she huffed, "I'm getting pretty tired of it!!!" Flinging her arms away from Troy's grasp, she rose her hands up to her face again covering it from his eyes staring at her. He pulled her into a tight embrace, trying to calm her down.

"I just….I don't know what to do anymore, Troy. Everything's so hard-" she cried into his chest, soaking his shirt….not that he minded.

"I know, baby. I mean, it's okay….." he caught himself. Gabriella looked up at him and pushed herself off of him. "What are you doing?"

"It's not right…..I can't do it." He looked at her for a minute, both of them trying to process what they were going to say to each other; he wanted her to reconsider their relationship while she wanted him to leave here alone.

"Tell me you don't love me. Tell me that whenever we're together, you don't feel it. Tell me that when we're together, it's not perfect." She stayed silent, trying to find the answers to his questions/statements, but nothing came up. "Exactly. Gabriella, why shouldn't we be together? Why should we have to go through life without each other?" Again, she was silent and no contradictions came to her mind. In her heart, she knew that she loved him. She wanted to be with him, but her mind was telling her to stay away from him….he had hurt her before, what made her so sure that he wasn't going to do it again? "If we love each other then, logically, we should be together. So, tell me you don't love me and I'll go."

"I-I don't…." she tried to say it, tried to make sense of everything. But, the only thing that _ever_ made sense to her was her and Troy, as a couple. "I-I don't lo-" She shook her head and Troy began to smile.

"You can't do it, can you?"

"I can, I swear. It's just that my throat has decided to catch everything I'm trying to say today. I guess it's part of the aftermath of the funeral." Gabi said, kind of making a joke that wasn't funny, but Troy laughed anyway.

"Right….."

"Stop laughing at me! It's true. I don't-" She almost had it out, but was cut off by Troy's lips as he pressed them against hers. They kissed passionately before they both broke away, looking up at one another intently. He smiled right as he kissed her again, this time hungrily. They stepped backwards towards the bed, Gabriella crashing down on her back with Troy falling on top of her. He pinned her wrists up above her head and moved his lips down to her neck. His lips were warm against her soft, baby-like skin and then stopped abruptly.

"Why are you stopping?" Gabi complained, watching him slide off of her and place his feet back on the ground.

"You said that it wasn't right." he told her and her mouth dropped open. "Tell me…..tell me that this isn't right." Her eyes wandered around the room, anywhere but his face or body.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, sitting up on her elbows.

"I'm not, but if you don't want this, then I can't pressure you." Troy started backing up towards the door, his hand stopping just before he turned the doorknob. "Just remember, I love you. I always have and I always will." The door slammed behind him and Gabriella laid back down on her back. _Why, Gabi, why did you just let him go?_

"I'm sorry, Troy. I really am." Ms. Montez was sitting on the living room couch, looking through an old photo album as Troy was coming down the stairs.

"It's not your fault, Ms. Montez. I just thought that I could knock some sense back into her, but obviously not." he smiled at her, taking off for the front entrance.

"She'll get over it. Just give her some time." her mom said, trying to get Troy's faith back in him.

"I know. I just don't know if I'll be here when she's ready to let me back in." And with that he left the house and started walking back to his house. From there, he was going to go hang out with the guys and try to get his mind off of Gabriella's madness.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella flew down the stairs seconds later. "Did he leave?" Her mother looked surprised, but nodded as Gabi let out a grunt of anger and ran out of the house, slippers and all. She turned the corner that left her street and saw him walking a couple feet in front of her.

"Troy, wait!!!" she yelled. Troy turned around just as Gabi rammed into him, causing him to lose his balance.

"What? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" he panicked, bombarding her with questions as she bent over to catch her breath, shaking her head.

"No." she huffed.

"Then why are you here? I thought that you didn't want to talk to me." he asked as she rose up to look into his eyes. He then looked over her outfit. "Did you just run in your slippers?"

"I love you." she blurted, smiling, totally ignoring the subject of her attire. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She jumped into his arms and kissed him briefly. Troy's eyes were wide as they kissed and he couldn't find the words to express to Gabriella.

"Troy? Are you okay?" He was silent, but then just smiled.

"I'm sorry, I just…..wow." Gabi laughed at Troy's loss of words. "No, I really mean wow. I can't even-" She kissed him again, him still speechless, but happy.

"That's okay. I'm gonna need you, Troy. I need help to get through this." He looked into her teddy bear eyes and pulled on her hand, leading her into a hug as her voice started to crumble from tears.

"Good, because you're gonna get it. And not just from me, but from the gang and your mom…..everyone." His chin rested on top of her head and she wrapped her arms around him waist. "I'm right here, princess…..I'm right here." _That didn't take very long_, he chuckled as he held her even tighter.


	18. Tu Amor

**Mi amor I'm not sure of the right words to say**

**Maybe these simple words will do best to best explain**

**What I feel in my heart**

**What I feel more each day**

**How to make you see**

**How to let you know**

**How to say how to say how I love you so**

**With words you understand**

**Words that get right through to your heart**

**Here's the place to start**

Troy and Gabriella spun around in circles on the small dance floor at the Evans' mansion. It was the Christmas party that everyone had been talking about and certainly it had lived up to its expectations.

"I guess I can't yell at her now, right?" Taylor crept up behind the couple, hanging onto Chad's hand. Gabi looked at her and glanced at Troy, who had the most innocent face on ever, and then she glanced back at Taylor, who was completely ignoring her.

"I think the two of you have some explaining to do…." she said over the soft Spanish/English music. "….and you better do so quickly."

"Just enjoy it Gabi. We never know how long it'll last this time." Ryan whispered in her ear as he became visible, dragging a dirty-blonde onto the floor, creating a stir among the two guys.

"And who is this?" Troy nodded his head in the direction of the girl who was now hanging on Ryan's neck.

"This is Allie. Allie this is half of the gang; Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor." The girl smiled just as Ryan twirled her around.

"Well that answers the gay question." another voice said, creeping up on Troy. He turned around the see Jason pulling Kelsi into the spotlight, chuckling.

"What are you laughing about?" Ryan asked as the last couple, Zeke and Sharpay, joined them on the dance floor, all in a big circle in the middle. Jason and Troy looked at each other and shrugged. "You do know, now tell us."

"It's nothing." Troy answered, smiling as he looked back down at his girlfriend's brown, curious eyes. "Really, it's nothing." And he smiled.

**Tu Amor, I will always be**

**Tu Amor, means the world to me**

**Esteras siempre en mi corazon**

**You're the one in my soul**

**And I live for tu amor, tu amor**

"So are you guys good now? I mean, there's no more drama right?...'cause you got to warn us when you're, well…..you know." Chad blurted out, feeling eyes stare at him within the group. "What!? I was just making sure….and don't deny that it's not true…." Murmurs and whispers broke out within the inner circle, silently saying yes as Troy and Gabriella looked at each other surprised.

"Is it _that_ bad when we're not together?" Gabi asked as she stopped dancing with Troy and turned to face her friends.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Gabs, I really didn't…." Chad responded, hugging Gabi lightly. Everyone, in return, stopped dancing to face the couple.

"I know, and you didn't, but is it really that bad?" she sighed, "that's all I want to know." She looked at Taylor, who rolled her eyes to ignore the whole situation….she looked at Sharpay, who was nodding slightly, and then she looked at Kelsi, who ended up mouthing the word "yes"….even Troy was nodding. "How would you know?!" she raised her voice in annoyance.

"Okay, calm down….I'm sorry for making you angry, but it _is_ that bad. And you should know too….I mean, don't you feel depressed or sad when we're not together? 'Cause I do and that makes the situation even worse for them….they actually have to put up with it." he explained, pulling Gabriella towards him.

"To answer your question….yes," Sharpay answered and Gabriella swung around to see her. "It's pretty bad, but we can deal…just as long as we know you're happy….doesn't matter who it is, although we prefer Troy, but whatever. We just want you to be happy." Gabi smiled up at her boyfriend and then nodded her head as thanks to everyone.

"That _definitely_ answers the gay question." The statement came from behind Gabi and Troy and Chad looked in Ryan's direction, only to see the blonde locking lips with the girl he had introduced as Allie. As if playing "follow the leader", each couple mimicked their moves and everyone kissed their boyfriend/girlfriend passionately, Troy and Gabriella lasting the longest in each other's embrace.

**Mi amor love you more with each look in your eyes**

**Maybe these simple words will do best to best describe**

**What I feel in my heart**

**What I'll feel for all time**

**How to make you see**

**How to let you know**

**How to say how to say how**

**I need you**

**With words you understand**

**Words that get through to your soul**

**Words that will let you know**

"Okay you two…..ehm, ehm." Chad and Taylor had to pull Troy and Gabriella apart as the eyes of everyone around them crawled along their skin. Red coloring came up on Gabi's face, embarrassed from humiliation, but yet she was happy about having someone to kiss.

"Sorry, I guess….."

"We don't want, nor do we _need_, an explanation, Gabi. It's fine. Just lets open some presents." Ryan said as he shuffled along towards the humongous tree near the bay window, still holding Allie's hand. Everyone gathered around, anxiously awaiting their turn to steal someone's present. Sharpay had decided that everyone should bring a small gift and then they would go around and exchange them, only people after a certain person could steal other people's gifts…..it was complicated, but it worked. And besides, the small group was going to get together the next day and exchange presents that had specifically been bought for them.

"Okay, so, I guess Kelsi can go first." Sharpay announced to the group and Kelsi stood up, smiling, and made her way up to the tree, grabbing a small present from underneath it. She went back to her seat and opened it, revealing a small wooden box that opened to a necklace and a bracelet.

"OOOOHHHHH!!" the girls fell in love with it, and Gabi snickered….her and Troy were the last ones in the circle, which meant that she could steal it away. An hour passed, and then it was Gabriella's turn to get a gift. She walked slowly up to the tree, grabbed a gift and then ran up Allie (who had stolen it from Ginger, who had stolen it from Faith, who had stolen it from…..well, you get the idea…), snatching the box away as she laughed all the way back to her seat. Every girl glared at her and every guy laughed…..it was the most fun they had had since her father's funeral.

"I hate you," Allie screamed playfully and smiled as she opened up the present that Gabi had brought her, revealing a tall pink flamingo….she guessed something that she was supposed to put in her yard. "Thanks, Gabi…..this will look so lovely in my front yard, or on my porch." _She's funny, _Gabi and Troy though simultaneously, them not knowing that the other was thinking the same thing.

**Tu Amor, I will always be**

**Tu Amor, means the world to me**

**Esteras siempre en mi corazon**

**You're the one in my soul**

**And I live for tu amor, tu amor**

Troy and Gabriella had distanced themselves from the party, retreating to the outside wrap-around porch. Gabi had been fiddling with the necklace ever since she had gotten it, and Troy snatched out of her hands, motioning for her to lift up her hair so he could put it on her. She did so and felt his warm hands brush up against her neck, sending chills down her spin as goose bumps rose on her arms.

"I love you, Gabs." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist, swinging her from side to side.

"I know," she smiled, turning her head to meet his lips and they kissed briefly. "I love you too." Immediately after, his bottom lip grabbed hers and he turned her body towards him, kissing her passionately as he moved his hands up and down her neck.

**You're the one that**

**I need in my arms**

**Believe me these words**

**I say are words that come straight from my heart**

**How do I make you believe**

**Nothing else means as much as what you mean to me**

"I feel him with me sometimes, you know. When everything kind of goes crazy….he's telling me what to do, I can't get over it…." she choked on a single tear as she looked up at Troy's concerned face. She knew he hated it when the subject of her father's death came up, he didn't like to see her suffering.

"Gabs, he's with you all the time, he told you that…..I know it. But, it's Christmas, something to be happy about…..enjoy it please, for his sake." Troy pleaded and she gladly accepted. _This is perfect_, she thought as she cuddled up against Troy on the swing and looked up at the stars and then looked at the stars in his eyes….._yep, this is definitely perfect._

**Tu Amor, I will always be**

**Tu Amor, means the world to me**

**Esteras siempre en mi corazon**

**You're the one in my soul**

**And I live for tu amor, tu amor**


	19. Will You?

"Troy, wake up!!!" Gabriella shook Troy as he moaned for her to stop. "Wake up sleepy head, it's Christmas!!!" He rolled over and saw her get up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the bed, crashing his lips up against his. "Troy, c'mon, it's Christmas!!"

"Nooo. Come back here!" he called after her as he watched her act like a school girl, hopping down the stairs, laughing at the sight of the presents. It was hard to believe that they were only 20.

"TROY!!! Come down here!!!" Gabriella screamed from the bottom of the steps and he could hear her mother shush her. He smiled at her voice and got out from under the covers and put on his white undershirt as he started to descend down the stairs. He looked over at Ms. Montez, who winked back at him, and he mouthed a "Thank you" back to her as she just smiled.

"What was that?" Gabi asked, watching the two communicate in a secret code. "Is there something I should know about?"

"No. Just go ahead open the presents." Her mother motioned for her to start and Gabi went through everything in like an hour. She had gotten a lot of clothes from her mom and jewelry. A couple pairs of shoes didn't hurt her either.

"Sweetie, there's a couple more presents….I'm just going to make breakfast. What do you want?" Ms. Montez asked as she got up to make her way over to the kitchen.

"The usual, mom. Eggs, pancakes, toast…the whole ordeal." Gabriella laughed, thinking she sounded like a pig as she fumbled through the presents that were left. She had one under their for Troy, but couldn't find the one that was hers from him.

"Mama, there's one a couple for you. Here…." Her mother came back in and the young adults watched as she opened the one from Gabriella….it was a unique jewelry box, in which Gabi had gotten from an antique store up near her school.

"Thank you baby. It's perfect, it'll go right with my room color scheme."

"I know, that's why I got it." she laughed and watched her mom pick up the next package, but she didn't open it. "What? Who's it from?" There was the uncomfortable silence that was all too familiar to their mind.

"It's from your father." Ms. Montez whispered. Troy immediately drew Gabi closer to him, in fear that she might have another breakdown. "But, it's okay. It'll be okay, Gabi." She reassured her daughter, who just nodded against Troy's shirt and watched her mom hesitate to open the gift. Ms. Montez took her time, she wasn't in a rush, and carefully tore the wrapping paper away. She could see her reflection in the glass that covered the cutest picture of the three of them, right before he had left them. Gabriella was about one, going on two, and was just learning how to walk. She had on a pink dress, complete with white shoes and white ruffled socks. Her hair was pulled into a short ponytail with her bangs off to the side of her face. Meanwhile, Richard had the biggest smile on his face as he held Gabriella close to him, with Ms. Montez on the other side of her. It was the picture that brought back all the memories.

"Mama, what it is?" Gabi brought her back to her senses and she handed the picture to Troy who then gave it to Gabriella. She looked at it, she had never seen her dad that happy as he held her. Besides, she looked pretty good for being a baby/toddler. Her mom was happy as well, which was what choked her up. Troy heard her cry a little and pulled her into a deep hug.

"I'm sorry. We all said that we weren't going to cry…I'm sorry." she managed to get out.

"Don't be. Your mom's crying in the kitchen. Just….try to forget about it for now. Later you can cry all you want, okay?" Troy advised her as she agreed. "Besides, it's a happy picture…be happy."

"I know." She got up and got the other presents, one for Troy and one for her. "Go ahead." She nodded for Troy to open his, which he did and retrieved a picture of something.

"You didn't…" He looked at her in surprise. "Gabriella Montez, you didn't not get me this!!"

"I did."

"How? You shouldn't have." he told her, kissing her lightly as her mom came back into the room. "Did you know about this?" Ms. Montez shook her head. "I can't believe you."

"What? You like golf, so I got you some golf clubs…that's it." she explained.

"But, they look like they were expensive." Gabi didn't say anything. "Well….were they?" Again, Gabriella didn't say anything. "Gabriella, from that I call tell that they were."

"Just…don't worry about it, okay? It's you gift…enjoy it." He pulled her in and kissed her passionately. Ms. Montez smiled at the couple.

"Okay, now your turn." Gabi turned around to the last present, or what she thought was the last present. It was wrapped perfectly and had a tag that read the name she didn't want to think about.

"Oh gosh." she gasped softly…_Dad_, the tag read right next to "From". She felt Troy's hand brush across her back comfortingly. She looked into his blue eyes and they, she guessed, said something because the next thing she knew she was ripping the paper away. It was a small box that read "Gabriella", carved into the wooden exterior. Gabi opened it and saw a small gold necklace with a heart attached to the bottom of it. It had to be a locket, well she assumed it was a locket. Taking it out of the box, her mom knew what it was…she knew what her daughter was going to see.

"Go ahead…I think you'll like it." Gabriella looked at her mom, who had tears forming in her eyes and smiled. She did as she was told and opened the heart, only to stare at the picture that was inside forever.

"It a picture….of me and him…when I was a baby." she whispered. "Wow…"

"I have one exactly like it, only with a picture of me and him inside. He gave it to me the day you were born." Troy helped Gabi to put it on just as he had done with the other necklace from the party.

"Okay, enough with the sad. I have a present for you, baby." Troy leaped up to the Christmas tree and pulled out another tiny box, wrapped beautifully.

"Troy…" Gabi started to say and looked back at her mom, who was smiling as well.

"No, no. This is my gift for you. Open the first layer." He handed the box to her and she opened the wrapping paper to reveal another tiny box, this one in a red velvet. _No way…_, she thought, possibly knowing what was under there.

"Now, Gabriella, I know that this part of the year has been a lot for you to handle, I would list the things but they're too….well, you know." Gabi laughed as Troy descended down onto one knee, grabbing her hand in the process. She gasped, her thought was correct. "But, one thing has been consistent throughout everything…you and me. We can survive anything together, just as long as we are together." She laughed again as happy tears grew in her eyes, watching him talk and his expressions. "I love you, Gabriella Montez…with all my heart…." He flipped the top of the box and there was the most ring in the world. The diamond was medium size, just big enough for the ring and the gold band had smaller diamonds embedded within it.

"Oh my gosh!!" Gabriella exclaimed, a tear running down her cheek.

"Gabriella Montez…will you marry me?" Troy asked and looked at Gabi for an answer.

"I'm sorry, Troy…"


	20. Heart & Mind Are Two Different People

PREVIOUSLY ON TIME HEALS EVERYTHING:

"Gabriella Montez…will you marry me?" Troy asked from one knee.

"I'm sorry, Troy…"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"What?" Troy asked shocked at Gabi's answer. He looked at Ms. Montez and she was shocked as well. "You're saying no?"

"I'm sorry. But, I can't." she repeated, turning away for the stairs. "You don't deserve me, Troy. You deserve someone better." With that she ran up the stairs, leaving Troy and Ms. Montez in the family room, silent….speechless.

"I thought that she would like it, Troy. I thought she would say yes, I was hoping she would say yes." Ms. Montez spoke as Troy got up off of the floor.

"It's okay. I-I better be going." Troy left without any of his belongings and walked home, his mind confused on what had just happened as he fiddled with the box in his pocket. To him, it kind of felt like the time she had left the auditions because of some stupid thing their friends had set up…it was the same blur.

Gabriella heard him slam the front door and watched him walk down the sidewalk, head hanging. _Why?…Why did I do that to him?, _she screamed at herself.

"Gabi?" A soft knock startled her from her daze and she looked at her door opening, revealing her mother walking towards her bed. "Sweetie, you wanna talk?" She patted the spot next to her on the bed and Gabi sat down.

"I don't know, mom. I want to be his wife, but not like this."

"Not like what, Gabi?" she asked and Gabi just looked away as she tried to say what she was thinking.

"I feel like I'm a failure and I don't know if anyone can understand that, but I do. I failed Troy, more than once and I failed dad…" she sighed. "…I just, I just don't think that I can make him happy…I'm too much of a mess right now."

"Gabriella…you are not a failure, okay?" Her mom brushed her hand up against her cheek and turned her head so she was facing her. "You dad and I raised you right…and Troy loves you, unconditionally. He doesn't care if you're a mess, especially when you've been through so much. He's been by your side every step of the way and he always will, whether you let him or not….that's the kind of love your father and I had when you were born." Ms. Montez smiled as did Gabi as Richard was brought up once again.

"I don't know if he loves me now."

"See that's the thing. Unconditional means guaranteed…he doesn't love you less just because you said no. He might not want to talk to you right now, he has to let it sink into his system, but he still loves you. Okay? So, if you're sure that you don't wanna do this, then go tell him. Tell him why and then tell him that someday you'll be his wife….you don't know when, but the thought of someday will make him the happiest guy in the world." her mom advised. "I promise."

"That's just it…I don't know if I want it or not." Gabi snapped, angry out of frustration.

"Well, what does your heart say?"

"That I love him. And I know your next question…'what does you're mind say?'…and it says that I'm not ready, mom." She paused and looked at the carpet underneath of her. "I just don't know how to tell him that."

"I was _going_ to say that 99 of the time, your heart is the best choice." Gabriella looked at her. "So if your heart says that you love him and that you're totally ready to commit yourself to a life with him, then do it. Your mind's the rational one, while you're heart…well, it's more you…it knows what you want, who want and when you want it."

"So, I should go for it? I mean, that's what you're saying?" Gabi looked almost shocked that her mom was telling her to get married at 19, almost 20...basically she was 20.

"If that's what your heart is telling you, then yes."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy walked through his front door, hoping his parents wouldn't be up so he could sneak quietly up to his room to at least put some clothes on.

"Did you think that we would just sit here and say nothing?" _Busted_…

"No, I was hoping that you wouldn't even be up yet." he answered, strolling over to the tall Christmas tree that stood in the family room.

"Really? We're parents, we've perfected the art of getting up at 5:00 in the morning, Troy." him mom said as his dad put down the newspaper he was reading. "Are you okay? You look kind of…"

"Disappointed, embarrassed?" His mom nodded. "I am. My Christmas present for Gabriella was an engagement ring." His dad perked up, ready to lash out anything that was in his mind at the time. "But she said no."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I've heard that. I think I'm just going to go upstairs and sleep it off, maybe it's a dream and I'll wake up from it." His dad was going to say something, but his mom stopped him. He walked up the wooden stairs slowly and kicked his door open, then throwing himself onto his bed. His head hit the pillow and then he was gone.

_"Gabriella Montez….will you marry me?" Troy was there again, down on one knee, looking into her eyes that were sparkling with excitement. "Gabi?_

_"Yes." she screamed. "Yes, yes, yes." He slipped the ring onto her trembling finger and then leapt up to meet her lips with his. Pulling away, they were both smiling. "Oh my gosh!! I'm getting married!!" Troy and Ms. Montez laughed._

_"Yeah, we're getting married." Troy smiled and kissed his fiancé once again._

"Troy….Troy?" Someone was shaking him awake. "Troy, get up!"

"What?" Okay, now he was awake. His eyes opened to see his mom hovering over him.

"It's 6:30. We're gonna have Christmas dinner….get up and get dressed, come downstairs." his mom ordered and then left the room. He wasn't hungry at the time, but he really didn't have any choice.

"Merry Christmas!!" Wow…his grandparents were there, the ones from his dad's side, they were the closest. The scream/shout really got Troy awake…his senses were all working now.

"Grandma, Grandpa…what are you doing here?"

"Are we not allowed to see our grandson when he's away from his college life?" his grandma asked, watching Troy come down the stairs and fully into the dining room.

"No, it's not wrong. But…I just wasn't expecting you." he answered, hugging them both. "I've had a rough day…actually a rough visit."

"Oh, okay. Well, we're here and we have presents for everyone. That's always a plus, right?" He looked over at his grandpa, who smiled at him and then glanced over at his grandma, who winked at him. They all sat down and held hands, saying grace.

"So what's new, Troy? How's Duke treating you?" his grandma blurted once grace was finished, whiled Mr. Bolton was serving the Ham.

"It's fine." That's all he said.

"Fine, that's it?" his grandpa mustered out after taking a bite of his ham. Troy nodded. "Okay, what happened?"

"Dad, can we not talk about it right now?" Mr. Bolton piped up, sitting back down, looking over at Troy for his approval. "It's been a long day." His father became quiet.

"Thank you." Troy whispered to his dad as he was passed something he had no clue the identity of. The rest of the dinner was quiet, no one said anything. Troy helped his mom in the kitchen and cleaned off the table while everyone else went into the family room, waiting to exchange gifts.

"I'll get it!" Troy ran towards the door after the doorbell had rung. He wanted it to be Gabi, he wanted with all of his heart for her to reconsider. As he opened the door, that's all he wished for…for it to be her. And yet he just stood there at the sight of the girl standing on the doorstep.

"Hi." she said, fiddling with her hands as she waited for him to respond, but nothing. "Troy?"

"Troy, who is it?" someone called from behind him, but he ignored the voice and just continued to stare at her.

"Troy?" The girl's hand was right up in his face as she waved it to get him out of his trance, but was unsuccessful.

_"I'm sorry. I can't." she made a dash for the stairs. "You don't deserve me. You deserve better."_

"Troy, are you okay?" another voice called from behind him and he seemed to wake up for a quick second.

"I'm fine….I'll be there in a minute." he shouted to get them to be quiet.

_"I'm sorry. I can't." she made a dash for the stairs. "You don't deserve me. You deserve better."_

"Troy……" the girl again tried to snap him out of whatever state he was in, but he just continued to stand there…remembering the same thing over and over again.

_"I'm sorry. I can't." she made a dash for the stairs. "You don't deserve me. You deserve better."_

A/N: So what do you think? You guys probably hate me for what's written, but just wait for the next chapter….I'm sure you'll like it.


	21. The Same Thing Over Again

Troy grabbed the girls wrist, slammed the door shut, and took her up to his room. "What are you doing here?" he asked, somewhat angry, yet relieved to see her. The girl looked at him surprised and then ripped her arm out of her grasp, staying silent. "What are you doing here, Christi?"

"I came to see you…" she let on, now moving closer to Troy. "I haven't seen or talked to you in forever." Her hands rested on his chest and her head up to be at Troy's eye level.

"Well, I'm fine…so you can go now." He pushed her away and opened the door.

"What's with the pushiness? I want to talk to you…" Troy looked at her and she smiled and then he closed the door.

"Fine. You have two minutes…." he snapped. "Go…"

"Okay, seriously dude, what's wrong?" Christi asked from his bed. "I thought that you would be happy to see me…"

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you, Christi. I'm thrilled, you just can't tell it. But, I don't want to do this again." She was closer to him again, her hands making their way for his hair.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just that, well the last time we did this, it completely ruined my relationship with Gabriella." he explained, watching her wince at Gabi's name. "And…I don't want to do that again."

"You're back together with her?" she sounded shocked as Troy nodded. "Why? She's so…."

"Perfect." he completed the sentence and Christi shook her head in disgust. "I love her, Christi. I can't imagine my life without her."

"Well, I can't imagine my life without you, Troy. I mean, I've lived it and it's not good….it's nothing like I expected it to be." She surprised him and he definitely was not expecting that. "That day you kissed me in the hallway, I don't care if it was for revenge or whatever, it just felt so right…" Troy backed up so that his back was totally against he door as she pursued him again. "I want that again, Troy. And I want it with you, I mean that makes sense, right?" She leaned in for his lips, and he…not knowing what he was doing…responded with his and they kissed briefly.

"No, Christi." He pushed her away. "What's right is me and Gabriella…that's what makes sense, at least to me. And I'm not going to lose her again, not for the third time, okay?" Christi stood up taller and Troy opened up the door. He turned and there she was, her brown hair hanging on her shoulders and her eyes glassy with tears, but big with surprise. "Gabriella…"

"Gabriella…hi, remember me?" Christi interrupted, pushing Troy aside. "I'm Christi."

"I know, how I could I forget you? You're the reason Troy and I broke up…" she stated, not taking her eyes off of Troy as he stood there silent. "Is this what you do in your spare time?"

"No.." "Yes…" Christi and Troy said simultaneously as Gabi stood there amazed.

"I don't know who to believe….this _thing_ or--"

"Me. You have to believe me, Gabi." Troy spoke up, interrupting her as he pushed Christi out the door and motioned for her to leave, which she did, but Gabriella followed her down the stairs. "Gabi!!"

"I came here to talk to you about what happened. And I see you with the same girl that ruined us almost three years ago. How am I supposed to trust you, Troy?" Gabriella screamed, not caring who was their audience. "It seems that whenever things get hard with our relationship, you go running back to her….I can't do that, I can't be the mean girl in the…whatever this is!!"

"You're not. And she came to see me….I swear. You can ask my family if you want, I'm not lying. Please, Gabi, talk to me. Say whatever you want to…." Troy pleaded and Gabi looked behind him at his family, who was watching intently. "I love you…"

"That's why I came over here…." she started. "I wanted to tell you something that, now…I don't think you deserve to hear." With that, she was out the door again, just like the night of their break up. But, instead of just standing there, he followed her halfway down the sidewalk.

"Gabriella!!" he yelled, running as he tried to catch up with her fast paced walking.

"I'm not doing this again, Troy. I'm not going to be the other girl, even though technically, _she's_ the other girl." Gabi turned around and stopped, staring at Troy coldly. "I'm sure you and _Christi_ will have a good life together. I wish you the best of luck." She pushed on his chest and he flew to the ground as she walked off into the darkness.

"Gabi!!" He tried her name again, but got nothing. He pushed himself up off of the ground and started walking back to his house, occasionally looking back for remnants of her or her coming back to him….but there was still nothing.

"Troy, I'm sorry." his dad piped up, but Troy put his hand up to silence him as he went back to his room. He laid back down on his bed and stared up at his white ceiling, contemplating on what to do about the him and Gabriella situation.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella slammed the front door of her house and stomped up the stairs, secretly sad and crying.

"Bad night? Or bad talk?" her mom startled her at the top of the stairs and Gabi just ignored her. "So, it went bad." She followed her daughter into her room and stood in the doorway.

"No, it didn't go bad, mom….it's went _really_, really, _really_ bad. Okay, so I went there to talk to him, I was gonna tell him something, but instead…" she started to explain, going back and forth from her closet to the suitcases situated on her bed that she had pulled out in the process. "…I found him in his room with Christi, the same girl who had broken us up back in high school…"

"Oh, Gabi, I'm so sorry." her mom said, shocked. "Did you hit him?"

"No, I said it was over….again. And just after her proposed to me, he runs to Christi…on Christmas." Every time she said Christi's name, she winced…all she really had to do was think about the name and she would feel like she had to puke.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm leaving, and I hope you're not mad at me mamá…I just really need to get out of here, you know?…with everything that's happened." Ms. Montez nodded. "Thank you…I already have a ticket and everything, that was kind of my phone conversation on the way back here." Gabi smiled, walked over to her mom and hugged her, thanking her for everything.

"I'll leave you to finish you're packing." her mom whispered in her hair as they pulled away and she left to go back downstairs. Gabriella turned and just looked around her room….all the things that happened with her and Troy in the room seemed to flow back into her mind.

_Troy led Gabriella out onto her balcony, just to get her mind off of her dad. The music was loud enough to hear it and it set a soft, quiet mood._

_"Dance with me. He said, peering out at the stars and then turned his attention to her beautiful face, lit by the moor. She smiled and they came off the railing and started to dance._

_"But, I am thinking straight. Troy, I've missed this…you and me alone, in the dark_. _Right from the big re-seeing of each other, you've been so nice and caring towards me and my feelings when I've been so horrible to you. Like I said, you've changed…for the better and I like that." she preached. He turned to her, leaving his questions unanswered._

_"Gabriella, I deserve everything bad that comes to me, especially when it's from you, okay? Just leave it alone." Troy said annoyed…he didn't like talking about them as an item, unless they were dating._

_"No. Troy, now more than ever, I need you. I need someone that I can cry to and that'll listen. I need that someone who will hug me and kiss me, telling me everything will be alright when nothing will be. I need that person who will hold me and comfort me at the funeral and help me to get up the stage without falling. I need that person who will tell me to keep going when I reach that part of the speech where I totally lose it and who will wipe away my tears when I sit back down. Troy, that person should be you…and I want it to be you." she replied, kissing him deeply and passionately until they were in a deep make out session. "I love you, Troy. I never stopped." Troy broke the kiss, brushing her hair out of her eyes and looked deeply into her eyes._

_"I love you too. I always have." he smiled, laying her head on his chest and they both fell asleep._

_"You're what's important to me, Gabi. Nothing else matters when I'm with you." he whispered, putting Gabi into tears….but happy ones this time._

Her suitcase was packed with all her stuff and she turned to take one final picture with her mind….it would probably be a long time before she was back. She walked downstairs and found her mother sitting on the couch in the family room, looking at the Christmas tree, smiling.

"Mom, I'm so sorry to do this to you…"

"No. You need to get out of here, I would've done the same thing if I were you, okay? Don't worry about me….I'll be fine." her mom interrupted her, hugging her tightly, pressing all of the air out of Gabi's lungs. "Don't forget this…." She held up her dad's present and put around Gabriella's neck.

"Thank you, for everything, mom….I love you." The honk of the cab came from outside and both Gabriella and Ms. Montez smiled as Gabi made her way out of the house.

"Be careful! I love you!" she heard her mother scream as she ducked into the cab and then told the driver where to go.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The airport was fairly empty, which was surprising to Gabriella. She dragged her luggage up to the ticket counter, got her ticket, grabbed her purse and her onboard bag and left her luggage. Heading towards the security line, she stopped and bought a little something to eat and while waiting she saw how many couples were standing in line, waiting as well….it would've been Gabi and Troy's first Christmas as an engaged couple if it wasn't for his stupidity when it came to the whole Christi situation.

_  
"I came here to talk to you about what happened. And I see you with the same girl that ruined us almost three years ago. How am I supposed to trust you, Troy?" Gabriella screamed, not caring who was their audience. "It seems that whenever things get hard with our relationship, you go running back to her….I can't do that, I can't be the mean girl in the…whatever this is!!"_

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

_"You're not. And she came to see me….I swear. You can ask my family if you want, I'm not lying. Please, Gabi, talk to me. Say whatever you want to…." Troy pleaded and Gabi looked behind him at his family, who was watching intently. "I love you…"_

Troy replayed everything that had happened, thinking about some way that he could make it up to her, but found no way that he hadn't already tried. He rolled over to his nightstand, grabbed the radio remote and turned the stereo on, being exposed to Chris Daughtry's "Feels Like Tonight".

**You, you got me  
Thinking it'll be alright.  
You, you told me,  
"Come and take a look inside."  
You believed me,  
In every single lie.  
But I, I failed you this time.**

Gabriella was almost at the head of the security line, still the memories were rushing back to her….she couldn't help it.

**And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight,  
Tonight.**

**I was waiting  
For the day you'd come around.  
I was chasing,  
And nothing was all I found.  
From the moment you came into my life,  
You showed me what's right.**

_"Gabriella…I don't know what to say." he stuttered. She smiled, sitting down on the stoop._

_"Nothing, because I'm not done yet. In Hollister, I said that people can't hold grudges against other people who don't even exist anymore. You're caring and amazing…especially after what you did for me yesterday. I'm not saying that I forgive you for what you did, but we can put it into the past. I want to talk to you like we used to, when we were friends. I want to be able to call you and ask you how practice went and if you were crying like a baby from the pain…." they both laughed and looked at each other, then turned away quickly. "I just want to be friends again…if that' okay with you." Troy sat there in silence, eyeing Sharpay's car. The girls were pretending not to eavesdrop or look over at them, but they failed._

_"Did they…" he asked, pointing out to her car. "…put you up to this?"_

_"No…well, kind of. They made me tell you. I came up with the material though. And it's the honest truth…I've missed talking to you. I've missed not seeing you for three years, having that bond between us. We'll never really get back what we used to have, but that's okay." Gabriella answered, smiling and got up to go back to the car._

_"Gabi! Wait!…" Troy yelled after her, turning her to face him. He pulled her close, to the point where their lips were almost touching. "Thank you."_

**And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight. **

I never felt like this before.  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more.  
Nothing else here seems to matter.  
In these ever-changing days,  
You're the one thing that remains.  
I could stay like this forever.

Gabriella was now starting to board the plane, and for some reason, she kept looking back to see if he was coming. She wanted to be Rachel in Friends, and have Ross run after her and tell her that he loved her and that she couldn't go…but there was not sight of her "Ross", in other words…no Troy. Maybe this time, it was really over…for good. She handed the ticket person her ticket and boarding pass and entered the tunnel, eventually sitting in the window seat of an aisle. _No Troy_, she said to herself as she looked out at the illuminated night sky.

**And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight.  
'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you.  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight.**

Troy was still in his room, his back lying on his bed. He grabbed the phone and called Gabriella's house phone, she never seemed to answer her cell phone, especially since it displayed his name when he was calling.

"Hello?" Ms. Montez answered softly.

"Ms. Montez, it's Troy. Is Gabriella there?" he asked, sitting up so he could hear her more clearly and he turned down the song a little.

"I'm sorry, Troy…" she answered.

"What do you mean you're sorry? She's okay, right?…she didn't get hurt?" He started to panic, he thought he was going to hyperventilate any minute in the near future.

"She's fine…she's okay, nothing happened to her." her mom reassured him. "But she's gone, Troy. She left for Stanford…"

"On a plane? Meaning I can't catch up to her?" He could hear Ms. Montez nod on the other line. "When? Why?"

"You're really asking that question, Troy?" she snapped. "Think about it."

"I didn't do anything, Ms. Montez, I swear. Christi came to see me, I know that I shouldn't have taken her to my room, but I didn't want my parents and grandparents to hear the conversation…there was no where else to go." he explained, shouting slightly. "You have to believe me."

"I do, Troy….believe me. But I'm not the one who needs to hear it."

"Well, how do I get in touch with her? She's not going to answer her phone if she knows it's me…" he asked on his last nerve.

"I have a way, but it has to be kept secret…."


	22. A New Year, A New Surprise

"Way to leave us like that?!" Taylor shouted just as Gabriella had woken up the next morning in a hotel. When she had landed, it was too late for her to drive back to campus, so she booked a couple nights in the closest hotel.

"I'm sorry.."

"Yeah, I'm sorry is not cutting it here." a voice that sounded like Sharpay's echoed from the background.

"Am I on speaker?" Gabi asked, picking herself up out of the comfortable bed that molded her form and wrapped herself in a nice, warm robe.

"Yes!" The whole group was there, with the exception of Troy, but there was an extra high-pitched voice…Allie, it was probably Ryan's girlfriend.

"Hi Allie!" she said into the receiver and the girl responded with another welcome. "Are you and Ryan officially together now?"

"No, we're not changing the subject, okay?" Ryan scolded.

"So you guys aren't together?"

"Yes we are, but that's not the point of this conversation or phone call for that matter." Ryan answered. Gabriella put the phone on speaker and pulled open her suitcase, searching for something to wear on the long drive home. "Why'd you leave?" There was a minute of silence between the friends as they awaited Gabi's response and Gabi tried to find a way around the topic, but she knew that sometime sooner or later she would have to spill.

"Christi…"

"What about Christi?" a manly voice came over the other end and Gabi recognized it as Chad's. Again, the silence lingered in the conversation.

"I went to go talk to Troy, at his house, and Christi was there…"

"Well, first of all, why was Troy at his house?...and second, what was Christi doing there?" It was Kelsi this time, Gabi envisioned everyone circled around the phone, taking turns in a clockwise pattern, asking questions.

"I turned Troy down…"

"What?" Taylor shrieked. "Turned him down for what?"

"Would you let me finish, please?" Gabi snapped and she could hear the group nod their heads in surprise. "I'm sorry. Anyway, he asked me to marry him on Christmas Day." The group processed it for a brief second before shouting all at the same time.

"You turned him down!!?" "How could you do that to him!!?" "You guys are meant to be!!!?" "Why!!?" "When were you going to tell us!!!?" and "What were you thinking!!" all were thrown at the phone and in Gabriella's face. Tears swelled up in her eyes…she hated all of it, her turning him down, even worse their friend's reactions.

"I'm sorry…I just wasn't ready." She cried a little, tears were streaming down her face. "If you really call yourselves friends, then you should understand." With that she hung up and closed the bathroom door, sliding down the wall as her hands covered her face.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Why didn't you tell us!!?" Sharpay burst through Troy's room, finding him lying on his bed watching some medical show rerun on FOX, which was quickly blocked by her body.

"Excuse me?" he answered, watching everyone cram into his bedroom. "I have no clue what you're talking about…"

"Of course you do!" Taylor joined Sharpay in front of the TV and placed her hands on her hips firmly. "Why didn't you tell us you proposed to Gabi?" Troy looked away, towards the foot of his bed and sighed. How they had found out was beyond his imagination at the time of the conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, too bad…." Chad answered, throwing himself onto the bed, ending up right by Troy's feet. "We want to know…"

"If you know about the proposal, then you know everything there is to know…" Troy snapped back, hoping they would just leave.

"Well, too bad…again." Jason perked up as he made his way over to Kelsi and pulled her beside him. "We want to know why it didn't work out."

"You think I know!!?" he yelled, striking his thigh with a forceful slap that signaled a loud crack. "I don't know her reasons, nor do I want to." The gang had heard something like that before…they're break up, only Gabriella was the one saying the line. "Now, if you were my friends, I wouldn't have to explain it to you….now go, please!!"

"Funny…we've heard that before." Ryan whispered as they left, finally getting the hint that it was none of their business…but yet, it clearly was.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Are you sure everything's set?" Troy asked the older Hispanic woman standing in front of him, smiling. It was two days after the whole 'marriage-proposal-Gabi-saying no' thing. She nodded. "You're positive that this will work?"

"I hope it does." she reassured his nervous being. "Just remember what we've talked about…including the ride over here, okay?" It was Troy's turn to nod. "Good…be careful." They hugged and then Troy disappeared, looking back to the bright smile of the woman.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gabriella screamed as she entered through her dorm room door as she saw Raleigh's face turn in the mix of all the people.

"What!?"

"This is what! Why didn't you tell me we were having a party!?" Gabi yelled over the music, swaying through the people crowded into the dorm.

"Um because I didn't think you would be here, number one…and it's New Year's Eve…it's a tradition to have a party!!" Raleigh explained, dancing with her boyfriend, Gary. "At least for normal people, it is….." Gabriella shot her a glance and pushed her way through the crowd towards the bathroom so she could change. Before going in, she shoved her suitcase in her closet and pulled out a red halter topped dress with a satin bow across the stomach. She pulled her hair up in a clip on the right side and her curls circled around her cheek. She reapplied her make-up and then returned, refreshed, to the party outside.

"You look amazing! Nice job!!" Raleigh shouted loudly, pushing a guy in front of her and she willingly accepted his invitation to dance. Rockin' out to Nickleback's "If Everyone Cared", she actually enjoyed herself. The guy behind her, moving with her, was Drew from her math course that she was taking.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Drew asked once the pace had slowed down to a soft song, to be more exact Augustana's "Boston". Gabriella looked up at his beautiful greenish-blue eyes and unwillingly shook her head. "Good…" He leaned down for a kiss and she pushed her face up towards his pouted lips, grabbing his bottom lip as they kissed for the remainder of the song.

"I thought that you weren't over what's his face?" Raleigh smirked as they met up at the table, Gabi getting a drink.

"What?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw that…the kissing…." she pried. "I didn't think you had it in you, science freak…" She bumped Gabi's hip with her own and smiled, walking back into Gary's arms. _I never thought I had it in me either_, she laughed just as Drew walked back in front of her, offering his hand and she accepted it again. They danced all night, well at least until 11:55.

"Okay, guys…here's how it's gonna work…" Raleigh shouted, standing on top of their small kitchen table. Everybody had toned down for a minute, a silence that Gabriella had recognized and known far too well. She leaned up against Drew's body and forced his arms around her as she shuddered….he didn't mind. "We're watching the ball drop on TV, okay?" People nodded and whistled as Raleigh turned the TV on, picturing Times Square just big enough to satisfy everyone in the room. Dick Clark sat behind the desk for the third time since his stroke and spoke low and slow, something that was to be expected.

"We are a minute away from 2010, people…" his voice filled the dorm, eyes staring at the different colored, glass ball as is slowly descended down the pole thingy it was on. "20 seconds left…."

"5….4….3….2….1….Happy New Year!!!!" The college students turned to whoever was their partner/boyfriend/girlfriend and kissed them at the welcome of 2010.

"Happy New Year!!!!" Dick voice's said, complemented with the scene of Times Square getting rained on with confetti.

"Happy New Year!!!" the crowd echoed and then they went back to kissing, just as knocking was heard. Gabriella pulled away from Drew, who wanted to pull her back in, but let her go answer the door. She waltzed over to the old fashioned, white door and turned the gold knob, standing there in shock at who was at the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking up and down the figures body, who had a suitcase in their hand.

"I came to see you…"


	23. Don't You Dare!

"You shouldn't have come…" Gabriella said, still standing in the doorway, looking at the surprise guest that had just ruined her new year celebration. "You should go…"

"Is everything okay, Gabi?" Drew came up behind her and placed his hands on her hip. Gabriella didn't bother to look at him…she kept staring into the eyes of the person standing in front of her.

"Who is this, Gabriella?" Gabriella was hesitant in answering, but Drew cut in for her.

"I'm Drew….Gabriella's boyfriend." He held out his hand, but the person just stood there…shocked and hurt. The person shook their head, whispering "boyfriend" and turned around, leaving the corridor.

"Wait!!" Gabi ran out, pulling her visitor around to face her. "Chad you have to understand something…"

"What is there to understand, Gabi??!! Troy proposes to you, you say no, and then run off into someone else's arms!!! What is there to understand?!" Chad yelled, dropping his suitcase on the floor and flinging his hand in her face. His face was a deep red, it was like lava waiting to explode…and he was going to explode any minute.

"Chad, it's not like that…"

"No, I'll tell you what it's not like…it's not like Troy isn't hurting. It's not like he's not devising a plan to get you back….it's not like he doesn't love you anymore, Gabi." he threw in her face, "He won't come out of his room….I'm surprised he hasn't gotten really drunk over what happened." Gabriella's eyes were on the lovely shoes Chad was wearing, something not usually noticeable, but to her they were. Chad kept rambling. "And you know, being his best friend and a friend of yours, I thought I would come see what you were up too, try to talk some sense into you….but I get to go back home and break Troy's heart with the news regarding the love of his life running off to someone else!!"

"You can't, Chad….please, I beg you." Chad looked at her, almost having pity for her…but he shook the feeling. "I'm sorry you had to see that…"

"No, I'm more worried about Troy." he stated, again.

"Chad…" Gabriella tried to stop him again, but he just stood in the middle of the hallway….hand gripping his suitcase, he turned around again.

"I'm sorry it end like this, Gabi." he whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. He turned and then disappeared into the darkness of the early morning.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

It was now around three o'clock, the party still in full swing. Gabriella had secluded herself completely from everything, including Drew, who was wondering what was wrong with her.

"Hey, Gabi…you okay?" he asked, walking over to the corner she had retreated to in the opposite portion of the dorm.

"I don't want to talk, Drew." she answered, wiping a tear off of her stained face. "Just, please, leave me alone."

"Talk to me. Was it something I said to whoever was at the door?" She looked at him as he bent down to the floor so she was taller.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." But, Drew didn't go away. He kept persisting the same question over and over again until she finally got fed up with his voice. "That _person_ wasn't just someone, Drew. He was my boyfriends best friend and one of my friends."

"Wait, I'm your boyfriend, and he's…I don't even know him." Drew laughed, but Gabriella didn't smile.

"I have a boyfriend, Drew…and it's not you. I lied when you asked me, and I…I didn't think that someone would chase after me…I specifically told them to leave me alone." Drew was still confused, his eyebrows in a weird zig-zag shape thing as his eyes rolled up into his head…which was starting to scare her more than anything.

"You lied to me!" he yelled two minutes after that weird look. "You lied to me?!" The music was so loud, no one heard. "No one lies to Drew!"

"I'm sorry, I really am." He walked toward her, pushing her more up against the wall that she was already against. He pinned her arms above her head, but was then batted down by no other than Gary, Raleigh's boyfriend.

"Get out." He pointed to the open door and he left, still mad. "Are you okay?" She nodded. Gabi was unsure what had just happened, but she knew that he wasn't going to let it go. The more mysterious thing, though, was who was standing in the open doorway…other than Drew leaving. The man was looking around, nothing in his hands except his coat, as if he had lost something. But, Gabi recognized him.

"Oh no," she whispered, audible for Gary to hear and he looked at her, concerned.

"He did leave, right?" Gary questioned, and again, she nodded and he returned back to the dance floor with Raleigh. She rushed over to a better hiding spot, but was spotted as she ran across the dance floor, bumping right in front of the person in front of the man.

"Gabriella," he huffed, smiling at the sight of her. She knew she couldn't get away now, so she turned and smiled back. "Can we talk?" She followed him outside into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

"What do you want to talk about, Troy?" she asked, him smiling at the sound of her voice saying his name.

"I want to talk about us."

"There is no us…at least that's what I thought." she answered, searching for something in his blue eyes.

"That's what I want to talk about…." he stated. "Look, I'm sorry for the whole Christi thing, you were right…I shouldn't have even let her in the house, it was my fault." He paused, looking into her teddy bear brown eyes. "But, I love you and I can't let you go without another fight." She broke a chuckle and he smiled…that seemed like the only thing he could do.

"TROY!!!" Shouts came from down the hallway, and there was Chad, running up to the friends. "Troy, you can't!"

"Why not, Chad? And what are you doing up here?" Troy asked, watching Chad bend down to catch his breath.

"Because…I have something to tell you…."


	24. Be Good To Me

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry that the last chapter was another cliffhanger, it was late and I was rushed…so that's my excuse. Enjoy!!!

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked Chad, for the second time as Gabriella glared at Chad, who stared back at her innocently. _You wouldn't!_, her eyes screamed at him, but he just blinked, not really giving her anything to work with.

"That's not important…" he answered, still looking at her. She moved towards him, but was cut off by Troy standing in the way.

"It's important to me."

"I just…I wanted to check up on Gabriella….you know, see how she was doing. Stuff like that." Chad muttered, not leaving Gabriella's cold, begging stare. Troy picked up on the contest between the friends and turned to face Gabi and then faced Chad.

"What's going on?" he asked, playing ping-pong with his eyes as he followed the gazes.

"Nothing." Gabi said, refocusing on Troy standing there. "Can I talk to Chad alone for a minute?" Troy nodded and Gabi pulled Chad's sleeve more down the hallway so that Troy couldn't hear. Thrusting his body before her, she resumed her cold stare.

"Chad, you can't tell him anything, okay? It would break his heart!" she pleaded.

"I know that, but he deserves to know the truth about his so called "girlfriend"." he told her, putting air quotations around girlfriend, his eyes getting bigger and bigger with each word. "I mean, you yelled at him for not telling you about Christi and yet, you want me to do the same thing to him?" Gabi knew he was right, but he had other reasons, she could tell. "If you're asking me to lie to my bestest friend in the world, who also happens to be you boyfriend…or ex-boyfriend…well, whatever you guys are, I don't keep up with your drama…." He rambled on and on and on.

"Chad, get to the point!" she interrupted, glancing down the corridor at Troy, who was humming something and dancing so subtly, probably thinking no one could see the slight movements.

"What I'm trying to say is, you're asking to do the same thing you told Troy not to do…that sounds like a hypocrite to me, don't you think?" He tried to meet her eyes, which were staring once again at his very nice shoes, but she never looked up…humiliation was the only word that came to her mind as she stood at the shoes and then the floor pattern on the wood.

"You're right. I just-I want to be the one to tell him…whenever I want to, okay?" Gabi looked back at Troy, and then back at Chad's African-American skin complexion.

"As long as it's not twenty years from now, when you guys are, hopefully, married, got it?" She nodded and he smiled. They exchanged hugs and Chad went into the room to join the party.

"Listen," she began, pulling Troy into the deeper part of the hallway. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I freaked out when…" she paused as she neared the word that made her flinch every time she said it. "…when I knew that you were telling the truth."

"Gabi.." he sighed, grabbing her hand.

"Let me finish." she snapped, leaving her hand in his hold as his gaze crawled along her skin while she never met his stare. "When it comes to you and Christi, given the past and the history between you two, it's easier for me to shut you both out and move on rather than believe you when you say that you weren't doing anything but talking." She paused again, and this time she raised her look. He had a small grin on his face, his cheeks were a light pink and his eyes just were relaxed.

"So, instead you want to hurt people rather than love again?"

"No…I want to be able to be happy, preferably with you, but it's hard. You have to understand that, Troy. With what you did, and what she did, I never said I forgave you…and I don't plan on it, but we can move on. Gosh, I feel like I'm making that speech again…." she said, somewhat frustrated at herself for not being able to say what she was feeling. Gabi tore her hand away from him and then placed crossed her arms across her stomach. "I don't want to get hurt again, Troy…not like last time."

"Gabriella, that's not going to happen.."

"Can you guarantee that? Can you really tell me that one of us isn't going to hurt the other one?" Troy was silent because he knew she was right. No matter the reason for the break-up, one of them would be upset and hurt. It happened to everyone. "I was-devastated-Troy. I don't even think that's the right word to describe what I was feeling that night, even till the time I first saw you again. You broke my heart into a million, no more than that, tiny little pieces…pieces that never really got mended." Troy stood there, silent still, and just listened. He was somewhat fascinated by what she was saying, yet she was stunned that she had kept it inside of her for the longest time, which happened to be more that three years. But, he had been hurt too…something that, clearly, she didn't understand.

"I was hurt too, you know. I was just as bad as you were."

"I know that, but you weren't the one who was cheated on, Troy….that's the difference. I understand that there was a lot of pain for both of us, but you were the one that did the cheating, not me." she raised her voice slightly, to a higher disciple. "It's easier for me, like I said before, to run than try and that's where I need the help, Troy. I need to regain your trust, which is going to take a while, but I want you in my life…forever." She took a deep breath and looked at him with his white teeth shining at the last word.

"Gabi…I love you _so_ much and I can't live without you in my life." he responded, taking both of her hands and laced them within his. "I know that what I did, both times, was a mistake and I realize that I have to do whatever it takes to get you to trust me again, but I'm willing to do whatever you want me to, okay. I want you by my side, I want to marry you, I want to call you my wife or Mrs. Bolton, I want you to be the mother of my kids, I want to grow old with you and watch our kids grow up together. That's what I want, and I want it with you…if you didn't already get that." She giggled and then he pulled her closer, hands still holding. "You look sad, yet happy. Are you okay?" _Crap_, she said to herself, _he spotted it_. She nodded. "No you're not, Gabriella. Remember I know you."

"You're gonna be mad, really mad."

"No I'm not, try me."

"I kind of had a boyfriend for the brief time that I returned…." she blurted. Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing, something about a boyfriend, words that were unheard of from her lips unless she was talking about him.

"What?!" he exclaimed, dropping every sense of softness or caring trait that he had in him. He was about to explode, just like Chad had been about to earlier.

"Just, stay calm, Troy. I need to tell you….his name was Drew. We've had classes together and Raleigh, my roommate, is having a party and he was there. It just sort of happened, I really don't know how." she explained, watching Troy just stare at her.

"You know how it happened, you just won't tell me."

"Well, it started with kissing and then stopped, that's all the farther it got to. But I told him that I was still kind of your girlfriend and Raleigh's boyfriend told him to get out. It's over between him and me, Troy…but I had to tell you. That was what Chad was going to tell you before I dragged him off, he had saw us together right before you had arrived. I'm sorry." Troy was still staring at her, but she could see the beads of anger crawling up into his face.

"You walk away from me when Christi's in my room and then you run off to someone else, but you kiss them too…I didn't do that with her, Gabi!!!" he yelled.

"No, you did and you happened to conceive a child together!!!" They both fell silent and just looked at each other's angry expressions. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. You're right, it's not the same thing." he whispered. "How about we just cool off for a bit in the party and then try the talking thing again later?" She nodded and then went in the dorm room, each going separate ways.


	25. Happiness Finally!

The party ended at around five in the morning. It was now five forty-five. Raleigh had gone with Gary back to his dorm so that Troy, Chad and Gabriella could have some time to figure out their issues, but Chad had decided to desert the campus and go sleep in a hotel. Troy and Gabriella were on opposite sides of the room, each staring at one another, but not talking. Gabi's red halter dress was wrinkled and she sat there trying to smooth the lines away while Troy watched her.

"You know, we're going to have to talk sometime." she whispered, but it was loud enough to bounce off the walls and scream into Troy's ears.

"Maybe I don't want to." he answered childishly as he raised a red plastic cup up to his lips.

"Please tell me we're not going to do this 'you're-drunk-tell-me-your-secrets' thing again…because I couldn't take another one of your bombs." She stood up and started to walk towards him, but she stopped once he got up. "Are we going to have that problem again?"

"Don't worry, I'm not drunk, okay." he snapped. He placed the cup down onto the table beside him and stopped, facing her coldly.

"So…" she put it out there, there was nothing else to say. They were both looking at each other….still. "Okay, c'mon you have to have something to say!" He shook his head, his hair falling farther into his face. "C'mon…say something!"

"Fine. You have a boyfriend?!" he yelled. "I thought that we were in a fight! I didn't think that we were broken up!!" Gabriella cringed at him saying "break-up", but he was right…he even knew he was right, which was something that didn't happen very often….to any guy in a relationship.

"We're not."

"Then why did you go get another boyfriend?" he said frustrated as he placed his hands on his hips. "Just answer that one question for me….then, well everything will be done if you want."

"I don't want this to be over, Troy. Okay…I just, I don't know. Like I've said, being mad at you is easier for me than to face the possibility of failing at this relationship." Troy still watched her, standing still he noticed her wrists red from, what he didn't know was Derek's grab.

"Why are your wrists all red?" he blurted, interrupting her as she was just going to let everything she had ever wanted to say out.

"What?"

"Why are your wrists red?" he again asked and she looked at them. They were red, just a deep enough red for anyone to question it, and there was a little scratch from where Derek's watch had snatched a piece of her skin.

"Um, it's nothing."

"No, it's something." He grabbed both of her wrists and held them up closer to his face, as if he was going to heal them with a tear or something, like in Harry Potter. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Troy, I'm fine. I swear…it wasn't anything you need to worry about."

"Yes it is. Tell me…please, Gabi." He looked at her, concerned and she sighed as her response.

"It was Derek. My so called "boyfriend". I told him that you were my boyfriend and he freaked out. So he pushed me up against the wall and pinned my wrists…that's it." Gabi explained as if it was something to be taken lightly, which is was, but to Troy it was on a different scale.

"That's it! I don't think so, tell me where he lives….I'm gonna kick his sorry butt and kill him, rob him of that pretty face he claims to have…." he ranted on and on as he made his way for the door.

"Troy, no."

"What?!" he faced her as she stopped him by grabbing his forearm. "You're going to let him get away with this?!" Gabriella nodded and Troy went ballistic. "You know better than this…you wouldn't let me get away with talking to Christi and yet you're letting some punk get away with hurting you?"

"So, we're bringing Christi back into the conversation now, huh?"

"I thought this whole thing was about Christi. I mean, you saw us and then came up here….all we were doing was talking." Troy recalled/pleaded his case to her again, for something like the third time. "Look, I don't know what else to tell you or do. Tell me what I can do to at least make you trust me again…maybe even get back what we had." His voice rose, sounding a little hopeful towards the end.

"Troy, I want what we used to have, in high school and a couple of days ago. But if I can't trust you, then there is no future for us." she stated matter-of-factly as she watched him bite his lower lip in nervousness. "I love you. I still do, I always have. But-" Gabriella was cut off by Troy's lips meeting hers as they shared a brief moment of passionate kissing.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

"What?" she asked, smiling at the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"That you still loved me. That's all I wanted to hear, that's all I wanted to know." he answered. "Gosh I love you."

"Well that's good to know." she laughed. "So what now?"

"I don't know. I mean, we still have a lot to talk about." Troy stated as he led Gabriella over to the table and chairs that were only a short distance away from the door.

"I know, but where do we start?"

"Well, where/what are we? Are we together or are we just friends?" he began.

"Well, I think that from that kiss a minute ago, we can rule out the friends thing." Gabi laughed and Troy smiled. "Only if you want to though."

"Of course I want to rule that out." he snapped and then bit his bottom lip. "Okay, now let's straighten this whole 'Christ and Derek' situation out." Gabi nodded and Troy continued. "Christi and I were just talking about how much I loved you, Gabi. She was leaving when I opened the door…I swear it was nothing more."

"And even though Derek and I kissed a couple times, it was nothing like what we have. I was just jealous and angry, so that constituted into getting him as my boyfriend. I'm sorry." she explained, her eyes becoming tired as they continued to talk. They had finally cleared up the Christi and Derek situation, moved on to the "where are we now" conversation.

"I love you. And you love me right?" Troy asked and she nodded sleepily. Troy moved fast as he got up and searched for his jacket, finally coming across it and pulled a box out of it. He dimmed the lights on and sat down next to Gabriella again.

"Troy…"

"Shh. I love you Gabriella, so much. Like I said before, we've been through twice as much stuff as normal couples do and we're only 20 years old. But each part of this adventure I've had with you has been amazing and I want it to stay that way. What I'm trying to say is…" He got down on one knee….again, and opened the same box that he had opened before at Christmas. "Will you marry me?" She was silent, half because of shock and the other half because of tiredness.

"Defiantly!" she finally answered and felt the ring slide across her knuckle. Gabi held her hand out to admire the ring and then grabbed Troy's face, pushing her lips up against hers. "Gosh, I love you so much!"

"I love you too." he laughed as she smiled. "Now, it's like really early in the morning. I say we get some sleep." She nodded and led him back into her bedroom, closing the door silently as he entered. "Wow, this is nothing like the one at your house…this one's much more….blah."

"Thanks." she laughed and he grinned. "Did you bring anything to sleep in?"

"Yea, but as long as I have you next to me, I don't need anything else."

"Okay, stop trying to flirt with me, not that I don't like it…but it's really early in the morning, like you said, and I'm tired." she answered, watching the immature side of him come out as he stuck his tongue out at her. "Nice." She undid her covers and climbed into the warm bed, waiting for Troy to join her, which he did. She pushed up against his body and dipped her head in between his arm and his chest, slowly falling asleep at the sound of his heart beating. Troy, on the other hand, just listened to her breathing and fell asleep, dreaming about their future to come.


	26. Ain't No Other Man

Gabriella woke up to an empty bed and started to panic. She jumped out of bed and slipped on her fuzzy pink slippers and ran out of her room, stopping right outside of the door as she saw Troy sipping a cup of coffee and looking out of the window.

"You okay?" he asked when he heard her pant in shock. He held out his arms for her to walk into, which she did, and he hugged her tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she answered. "I just thought that everything that had happened last night was a dream. I mean, you weren't there when I woke up this morning and I just…I just panicked, that's all." She raised her left hand up and saw that the ring was still there. _Good, it was all real_, she said relieved.

"I thought it was a dream too, which is why I came out here. But I'm here and we're together, okay." he reassured her as she nodded and he kissed the top of her forehead.

"You know what we're going to have to do?…" she blurted still in his hold as she looked up at his face.

"What?"

"We're going to have to tell everyone. I mean, we can't _not_ tell them, you know." she answered. Troy sighed and Gabriella laughed at his depression on the subject. "Oh c'mon, it won't be that hard…."

"Do you know what the reaction's going to be from everyone? I'm going to hear "OMG! It's about so many times, it's going to drive me crazy!" Troy joked. "And besides, a certain father won't be too happy about this arrangement." Now it was Gabi's turn to change moods. Mr. Bolton wasn't her biggest fan, it was true, and everyone could tell by his attitude towards her.

"You know, I never understood what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong, that's just it. Maybe it was because of the time I missed practice because I was rehearsing with Kelsi for the callbacks. I don't know, there's no reason." He looked back out at the window and sipped his coffee again, sending Gabi a sort of negative vibe. "But, we don't need to worry about him….it's about us now and giving you the wedding of your dreams." _I just hope he comes to his senses by the time the wedding comes…_, Troy thought secretly to himself. Gabriella could sense him trying to get away from the subject of his father, so now it was time to worry herself with the wedding preparations.

"Great. I don't even know where to begin." she stated, leaving him at the window and returned to her bedroom to change. "I think the first thing is established though."

"And what's that?" he yelled back at her, catching a glimpse of a piece of clothing flying through the air.

"Well, you're the groom and I'm the bride." she said simply. And it was that simple…now they had to figure out a color scheme, bridesmaids and groomsmen, vows…not to mention the guest list, that would at least be 300 people.

"That was easy." Troy entered the room just as Gabi finished putting on a dark blue Hollister t-shirt that went with a denim skirt and grey, laced leggings underneath.

"Yea, but there's a lot more than that."

"Well, there really doesn't have to be. I mean, we can run away….it'll be much more easier than getting stressed over details for a wedding that can be over within like 2 minutes." he explained. Gabi gasped.

"You're not serious." she answered. "Please tell me you're not serious…" Troy shook his head.

"You, by now, should know that I would never deprive you of one of your dreams. I've known that this was something important to you. You used to describe it to me whenever we were alone for a long time." He smiled at her relieved face, but he also knew that her father wouldn't be there for the most perfect wedding ever.

_"Troy…" Gabi whispered one night in their junior year as they laid on Gabriella's bed just being in each other's arms._

_"Yeah…"_

_"How would you picture your wedding day?" she asked as his hand brushed up against her shoulder as he shifted to look at her._

_"Well, for starters, you would be the one walking down the aisle towards me." he answered, watching her smile shine in the blackness of her room. "You would be in a pearly white dress, an assortment or red and white roses in your bouquet…other than that, I haven't really thought of it." She chuckled and his eyes crossed in confusion. "What?!"_

_"It doesn't sound like you've put a little thought into it." Gabi replied. "I've always imagined it as being the most magical day of my life. A guy would be standing at the alter, which would be dressed in white with lilies and roses surrounding it. Bridesmaids would be in light lavender dresses, their hair done perfectly in curls and the groomsmen would have a purple flower tucked in their jackets front pockets."_

_"You've thought a lot about this."_

_"I've dreamt about it every night. Anyway, getting back to my fantasy…I would be wearing a really expensive dress in the purest white color ever and my dad would walk me down the aisle, getting closer and closer to the guy of my dreams. The aisle would be sprinkled with red rose petals, dropped by my little cousin as the flower girl while she held the hand of the ring bearer." she explained, focusing out into the open space of her room as she took a pause and a breath. "The guy would follow me with his eyes as I came down the aisle and when we got to the bottom of the aisle, my fiancé would smile, his eyes teary with happy beads of tears. My dad would hand my hand to him and give me away as I hugged my dad just before he took his seat by my mother. I would gaze into the eyes that were the bluest eyes I had ever seen and just get lost in his words as he told me his love for me…" She took another long pause and another long breath, which sounded more like a sigh. "Like I've said, I've dreamed about that day forever."_

"You know, we can still have everything you've ever dreamed of." Troy blurted as he and Gabi laid on Gabi's bed, his arms around her shoulder as her head rested against his chest. "All the flowers and dresses for you and the bridesmaids, even your little cousin. We can do it all." Gabi picked her head up and rolled onto her stomach, shocked.

"Troy…"

"I mean, there would be one problem with the whole "giving you away" thing, but I'm sure we can work it out." he continued. "But, if that's what you want, then you'll get it." She smiled and he brushed the hair out of her eyes with his right hand as he propped his head up with his left.

"We can't afford all that."

"It doesn't matter." he blurted.

"But…"

"No, no buts. It's your day, I'm just the one standing at the end of the aisle waiting for you to be my wife. I don't care about anything else, just as long as you say "I do", then I'll be fine and happy." They both laughed. "I do have one question though. Who was the guy standing at the alter in your dreams?"

"Oh, you don't want to know." Gabi blushed, lowering her head into her hands, her nose hitting the comforter on the bed.

"Yes I do. C'mon, don't be embarrassed. It can't be that bad."

"But it is." she laughed, finally looking Troy straight in the eye, hesitation coming about her. "Okay, it was…it was Jesse McCartney."

"Jesse…"

"Yea. I mean, I watched Summerland and everything, he was really cute. And he had the whole blonde hair, blue eyed combination thing down." she argued her point. "Hey, at least you have the blue eyes."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"You ready for this?" Troy asked Gabriella about a week later as they stood nervously at the doorway of the Evans' mansion. Chad had left the day after the party or New Year's Day and Gabi and Troy had told their parents, both of whom took the news rather well, including Mr. Bolton. He wasn't thrilled, but, yet, he wasn't disappointed either.

"I think so…" she answered, biting her bottom lip. They knew that the whole gang would be at Sharpay and Ryan's house, it was like a tradition.

"'Cause we don't have to do this, if you don't want to." he objected but Gabi just laughed, brushing her hand up and down his back as a reassurance.

"Baby…we're going to have to tell them sometime. And I don't think they would appreciate it if we waited until the day before the wedding."

"Fine." Troy muttered as he punched the button for the doorbell. He and Gabi heard "I got it!" from the right entrance and then the door flew open, revealing Sharpay in a pink top and denim skirt.

"OMG!!" she screamed, pulling Gabriella into a tight hug, followed by a hug for Troy as well. "What are you guys doing here?" The couple both had on blank faces, except for a small grin/smile as Sharpay continued to ramble on and on. "Anyway, come in…come in. Everyone's here….c'mon." Gabriella went in first, holding Troy's hand as he entered behind both girls. "They're in the kitchen….c'mon." To Troy, it seemed like the journey to the kitchen took forever, he never remembered the Evans' house being so big. "Hey guys, look who showed up at my front door!!!" Seven heads turned and three screams followed. Kelsi, Taylor and Allie ran up to Gabriella, hugging the crap out of her while the guys jumped up to greet Troy with handshakes. Then the girls hugged Troy and the guys hugged and kissed Gabi on the cheek, partnering up with their girlfriend/boyfriend when they were all finished.

"So, what brings you two back here….and not fighting?" Zeke asked, his hands resting on Sharpay's shoulders as she sat down at the island, munching on something that he had baked earlier that day.

"I know, this must mean that they're either back together or they've gotten over everything that's happened…which basically means that they got back together." Chad responded as he reached over Taylor for his cup, taking a gulp of the soda, his eyes still on Troy and Gabriella.

"Well…" Troy started. "Are you sure you want to do this." He had turned his back to the gang and whispered into Gabriella's ear his doubts.

"Oh c'mon. Just tell us, we're your friends." Allie declared truthfully.

"I know, c'mon Troy." Gabriella repeated whining a little bit. "Fine, if you don't want to tell them, then I'll tell them." Troy gladly accepted that offer and smiled as Gabi got ready to open her mouth.

"Wait, you're not pregnant are you?" Ryan hollered over all the soft excitement and anticipation.

"What!?" Gabi and Troy both yelled, shocked, in response. "No."

"Okay, just making sure. So go ahead." Ryan answered slightly embarrassed, but got over it.

"Okay, well now that you know it's not that kind of news…thank you Ryan." Gabriella directed her voice over to Ryan's area of the kitchen as he smiled back at her. "Anyway, well, Troy and I got to talking and we made up and then….well to make a long story short…"

"Oh, just get it over with please!" Taylor screamed. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Fine." Gabi grabbed Troy's hand from his side and laced her fingers within his. "Troy and I are getting married!!!" There was silence among the friends, which was not the reaction that they were hoping for, followed by what seemed like confusion.

"Did I just hear correctly? Did you just say that Troy and you were getting married?" Kelsi echoed the words and the whole group agreed with her question.

"Yea. Did you guys lose your hearing or something. Gabi said that her and I are getting married…" Troy answered and then the real reaction came out.

"OMG! It's about they all screamed at the same time, hugging the engaged couple again.

"Did I not tell you that this was going to happen?" Troy laughed to Gabriella once the congratulatory hugs and remarks were over as they made their way towards the living room to watch TV with the rest of the gang.

"Did I not tell you that they were going to end up getting back together?" Chad asked the group, who just ignored him after Taylor had smacked him in the back of the head. "Ouch."

"Well you deserved it." Taylor defended herself. "So how did it happen?"

"Yes, please. Tell us all the details." Sharpay indulged herself into Gabriella's explanation…she loved to gossip, it came naturally to her.

_"I love you. And you love me right?" Troy asked and she nodded sleepily. Troy moved fast as he got up and searched for his jacket, finally coming across it and pulled a box out of it. He dimmed the lights on and sat down next to Gabriella again._

_"Troy…"_

_"Shh. I love you Gabriella, so much. "Like I said before, we've been through twice as much stuff as normal couples do and we're only 20 years old. But each part of this adventure I've had with you has been amazing and I want it to stay that way. What I'm trying to say is…" He got down on one knee….again, and opened the same box that he had opened before at Christmas. "Will you marry me?" She was silent, half because of shock and the other half because of tiredness._

_"Defiantly!" she finally answered and felt the ring slide across her knuckle. Gabi held her hand out to admire the ring and then grabbed Troy's face, pushing her lips up against hers. "Gosh, I love you so much!"_

_"I love you too." he laughed as she smiled_

"Wow, I thought that it would much more….oh, what's the word?…" Kelsi stated, looking around at the gang for help in finding the right word.

"Romantic…" Taylor finished Kelsi's thought.

"Well, it was…at least for me. And plus, that was his second attempt. The first one was on Christmas and it was all wrapped pretty…." Gabriella recalled. "But that's not the point. The point is we're getting married and, well, we thought that you guys should know."

"We're going to be in the wedding right?" Jason asked from a couple cushions down on the couch. Both Troy and Gabi nodded. "Good, cause if we weren't then I would've thrown you guys out of the house, even though it's not my house."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." Troy reported seriously. "You all are in the wedding, we just don't know where you'll be."

"Well, congratulations again." Allie declared as the rest of the friends followed in her lead. "We're all really proud and happy of you."

"Thank you. We're happy too." Gabriella responded and looked down at Troy's face since she was sitting on his lap. He raised his neck up and caught her lips in with hers as they kissed in front of everyone.

"Okay, we've seen that _way_ too many times." Ryan said.

"Well, you don't have a problem with it while you're doing it." Troy joked.

"I know. That's because I'm the one kissing, not you. I don't like watching it." he answered.

"Well get used to it because we're going to be kissing a lot in the next couple months, let alone the rest of our lives." Gabriella exclaimed and laughed at everyone's disgusted faces.

"The rest of our lives…" Troy whispered. "I like that idea."


	27. There Are People You Just Come Back To

"There are certain people that you keep coming back to. She is right in front of you." -The Fray

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy stood in front of the full length mirror in the dressing room located at the back of the church. He was nervous, but didn't let it show, especially in front of Gabriella. She was everything to him and he didn't want to look weak.

_"Troy, get up." Gabi shook him awake that same morning. He groaned and then went back to sleep. Another shaking came about five minutes later and then he was up for good. "C'mon baby. It's our wedding day..."_

_"Oh man, that's right...I'm marrying you." he joked as he rolled out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom to brush his teeth._

_"I hope that was a sarcastic remark, because if it wasn't, then I never want to see you again!" she shouted as she exited the room in the apartment that they had shared for 2 years. Both had finished college, together as a couple, and had moved to Los Angeles...which made them closer to Troy's work. He had been drafted into the NBA and was playing for the LA Lakers. Gabriella had gone into singing, but not professionally, and she also taught chemistry at the local high school, something that wasn't foreign to her._

_Troy looked into the mirror after he had put on some sweats and a t-shirt..._don't screw this up, Troy_, he thought to himself just as Gabriella had screamed once again for him to hurry up._

_"Troy, I'm serious. Let's go!!!" Troy casually walked into the kitchen, where Gabi was and mimicked her._

_"_Troy it's our wedding day, let's go!!_" he smiled as she gave him a look. "I'm just kidding, baby. Besides..." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "In a couple of hours, you'll be my wife and I wouldn't have it any other way." Gabriella's face softened up when she heard those words. She had been so stressed with all the details for the wedding, she had forgotten what it felt like to be in Troy's arms. "You okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm just...I'm just so ready to be your wife...it's not even funny anymore." she laughed at his white smile just as the doorbell rang, but neither of them got a chance to open it before the gang came through by themselves._

_"Well, it's nice to see that you guys are up." Sharpay said as she grabbed Gabi's arm and dragged her away from Troy. "Now, let's go...you guys have only three hours to get ready!!"_

_"But that's enough." Troy answered in contradiction._

_"No it's not. Us girls still have to do our hair, make-up, nails and then have our little "talks" with Gabriella so she won't get cold feet. Not to mention, we have to get our dresses on...unless you want us going down the aisle naked." Taylor explained as the guys, not including Troy, started to smile._

_"I wouldn't mind that." Chad blurted and this time, Troy smacked him on the head. "Why does everyone smack me?"_

_"Because you're an idiot." all of them answered in unison as Chad just looked at them._

_"Anyway, let's go. Say goodbye to your fiancé for the last time before the wedding..." Kelsi stated as Taylor, Allie and her made their way through the door while Sharpay held onto Gabi just to make sure she actually made it out of the house. "Okay, see you guys later."_

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet." Ms. Montez entered Gabriella's dressing room, admiring her daughter in her pure white gown. Gabi turned her head and smiled. "You want to marry him, sweetie. I know that...and if I know that, then you should definitely know that!"

"I know, mamá, I know. But maybe...I don't know." she answered, approaching her mom and hugging her tightly.

"You do know, that's why you accepted his proposal, chicá." her mom stated, combing her fingers through her hair as they sat down on the small little couch inside of the room.

"I'm ready to get married to him, I really am, but for some reason I feel like it's being rushed." Gabi explained softly, her eyes focusing on the threads in the dress. "I don't know if it's just the nerves or if it's the truth."

"Oh no. From what I just heard, this is not good." a voice called into the room, followed by a slam from the door.

"It's okay, really Chad. It's nothing to get worried about." Ms. Montez reassured both Chad and Gabriella. "Now, listen to me…" Gabriella picked her head up and looked straight into her mother's eyes. "You are nervous, everyone is before they get married, but don't let it cloud your feelings. You love Troy and he loves you and that's why we're all here today. DO NOT…back out of this, or else you'll make the biggest mistake of your life."

"Thanks mom, that was really calm and happy." Gabi laughed as she hugged her mom once again before Ms. Montez left Chad with Gabi alone.

"She's right, you know." Chad blurted as the door slammed once again behind Ms. Montez. "You'll be making the biggest mistake of your life if you run away now. Especially after all you two have been through." Gabi smiled.

"Okay, now why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be giving this speech to Troy?"

"Yes…but that can wait a minute. I want to ask you something." Chad answered. "You know the whole "giving you away" thing?" Gabi nodded. "Well, I was wondering if you would let me give you away. I mean, I _am_ really close to you and Troy _is_ my best friend….that is if you'll have me." Gabriella was shocked…no that was an understatement…she was almost in tears.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, I wouldn't joke about something like this."

"Wow…oh wow." Gabi didn't have anything else to say, she was completely taken aback from what he had just said. Chad waited her for her answer, secretly screaming in his mind that it was too soon after her father's death to be asking that. "It's perfect. That would be perfect, not to mention amazing."

"Really? It-it's not too soon?" Chad questioned surprised be her reaction.

"No, it's perfect. And Troy will love it…I know I do." Gabi answered and then they hugged just as Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Allie entered the room and Chad left.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"You'll be making the biggest mistake of your life if you run away now. Especially after all you two have been through." Chad repeated Troy's room this time and Troy looked at him confused at what he was getting at. "Sorry, I just had to give that talk to Gabriella."

"You saw her?"

"Yep and, man, she looks beautiful/amazing/astounding…all those words to describe beautiful…that's what she is." Chad described her and Troy just imagined what she would look like and of course, he couldn't wait to get to the altar awaiting them a few feet away.

"Was she having second thoughts?"

"Of course, I mean…yes she was." Chad answered cautiously, but then drew back from explanation to catch Troy from going out the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To see Gabriella." Troy stated firmly. "I need to see her."

"Don't you know that it's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress? My gosh, what is this world coming to?" Troy knew Chad was right, for once in his life. He closed the door only to have it open again by Zeke.

"Okay, groom and…Chad. Time for the wedding." He peaked his head through the small crack that was big enough to fit his head. "You ready for this?" Troy nodded and they all headed out into the hallway that ended with the entrance doors to the altar.

"I'll be right back, I forgot something in the room." Troy lied to the guys, all of whom were groomsmen and were wearing black tuxes with flowers shoved in the front pockets. He ran towards the door to his room, just to make sure that if someone was watching he was set on his alibi and then he rushed for Gabi's door, not daring to go in.

"Gabi." he whispered into the door.

"Troy? Don't come in….it's bad luck."

"I know. I'm not going to come in, I just…I had to hear your voice." he answered, wanting with everything he was made of to go in those doors and hold her in his arms.

"Why?" Her hand was placed on the wooden carved door at the spot where his ear was.

"Chad told me that you were having second thoughts, and I just wanted to let you know that if you want to wait, then we can." She chuckled and smiled at the memory that flew to her mind.

_"Mrs. Darbus is a little harsh." Troy stated as he and Gabi watched the auditions for Twinkle Towne at the back of the auditorium with the janitor's cart a few inches within their reach._

_"The Wildcats superstar's scared?"_

_"No. Just afraid." he snapped._

_"Me too, hugely." she answered just as Mrs. Darbus called for Ryan and Sharpay to show everyone what they gathered at the theater for and Gabi and Troy grabbed the cart, hiding behind the mop that made then invisible for merely a half a minute._

"The Lakers superstar is scared?" Gabriella whispered over the wood, hearing Troy laugh at the statement.

"No, I'm not scared…just afraid."

"I thought so. That sounded too familiar for me not to know the answer." Gabi chuckled again and then thought really hard about what Troy was asking. "Are you telling me that you don't want to get married?"

"No. That's the total opposite, I just…well if you think that it's too soon, then we can post pone it." Troy objected, feeling like he had offended her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chad crept up behind him, screaming it into the ear that wasn't pressed up against the door.

"Gees!" Troy jumped. "Do you have to scare me like that?" Chad nodded. "Well, FYI…don't ever do that again. Did you want me to have a heart attack? My gosh."

"Of course that's what I wanted. I'll kill you and run off with Gabriella." Chad joked as Troy looked at him angrily. "That was my plan!"

"Chad, shut up." Gabi yelled over the door and then she could hear a shuffle in feet as Chad pushed Troy away towards the entrance doors to the altar. Then the door flew open, causing Gabriella to back track almost tripping on the long gown.

"Hey," Chad entered, watching her regain her balance. "You ready?"

"Umm…"

"Don't start this again. I don't remember the last speech I gave and I don't have anything else left in this head…" he said, pointing to the hair that flew out all over the place, which made Gabi smile. "Plus, if you guys don't go through with this, then the guys and I got all dressed up for nothing." This time Gabi laughed. "And I don't like being in this thing you call a tux/suit."

"Okay, let's go." Chad held out his arm and she looped her hand over it. Everyone was lined up at the door, waiting for them to arrive. Taylor was _technically_ the maid of honor, but Gabi had dubbed all the girls her maids of honor. Troy made Chad his best man and all the guys groomsmen. The little flower girl was Gabriella's 4-year old cousin, Kayleigh, who wore the same dress as the bridesmaids, only tinier. And the ring bearer was Troy's little cousin as well, Tyler and he looked like a little man, all dressed up and everything.

**Doors opened…music started…**

Kayleigh and Tyler walked down the aisle together with Kayleigh throwing the dark colored rose petals down onto the white carpet underneath. Allie and Ryan went first, Kelsi and Jason following, with Sharpay and Zeke the last pair to proceed down the aisle.

"Okay, missy, there's no turning back now." Taylor whispered just before she had to go and Gabi smiled as she watched her best friend turn her back and get further away from her. She exited to the left and went to the highest step on the altar, other than the place where Troy and Gabi were going to stand.

"Okay, don't run out on me now, okay?" Chad whispered in her ear, just as the vision of Troy and all the guys came into Gabriella's vision. He was smiling a smile so big, it couldn't be more perfect. The music started again and everyone stood up, turning towards her and Chad coming down the flowered littered carpet.

"She looks amazing, man." Jason whispered, watching Gabi and Chad come closer and closer towards them and Troy just nodded, not taking his eyes off of the beautiful woman that was about to be his wife. The way she walked down the aisle, the flow of her dress behind her and the way the veil perfectly fell on her face and shoulders….just everything about her was perfect. Troy stepped down to the edge of the altar and smiled as Gabi and Chad approached.

"Okay you two.." Chad muttered softly. "You be happy now, don't screw it up." He hugged Gabi and whispered a "Thank you" in her ear just before he looked at Troy, punching in his shoulder and then went and stood by Jason, a step lower than where Troy was standing before hand. Troy took Gabriella's hand and, together, they walked up before the priest.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton!!" the DJ hollered into the microphone, which projected it through the speakers and all over the hall. Claps and tiny screams/shrieks from their friends followed the announcement as Troy and Gabriella walked into the room, hand in hand.

"Now, if they would come to the dance floor for their first dance…" Troy and Gabi had already proceed to the dance floor, but Troy had no idea what was in store for him…at least what was in store for him after their first dance.

**You need a friend  
I'll be around**

"Ohh, I love this song." Gabi gasped at Gavin DeGraw's "More Than Anyone" that blasted softly on the speakers that surrounded them.

"I thought you would." Troy smiled down at her for the fifty millionth time as she laid her head up under his neck.

**Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone**

"I don't know how you do it…" Gabi whispered, her head still on his upper chest/neck area.

"Do what?" Troy voice vibrated on top of Gabi's head and she laughed at the feeling it made.

"You're so perfect…how do you do it?"

"Oh, I think that I should be asking you that question." he argued. "I'm far from perfect, baby…._way_ far from it."

"Maybe I was imagining things…I don't know."

**Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
**

By this time, Gabi and Troy had gotten sick of having everyone stare at them while they twirled on the dance floor, so they invited the gang and Tyler and Kayleigh even joined in, dancing hand in hand with each other.

"Now, this is more like it." Troy stated just as Chad bumped into him purposefully. "What was that for?"

"Now, are you guys happy?" he asked, holding Taylor's hand and her hip. "You guys didn't run away from the ceremony, and it's a good thing you didn't, don't you think?"

"Shut him up please…" Troy pleaded to Taylor as they pulled away from them and danced in Kayleigh and Tyler's direction.

"You two look very cute!" Gabriella cooed as the kids blushed and continued to dance with each other.

"They're just in love." Troy whispered to Gabi so that the kids couldn't scream "Eww" and run away from each other.

**Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to love you more than anyone**

"Okay, from what I understand," the DJ said once the song had ended and the clapping had subsided. "…there's something that requires Gabriella in the back room. So if Gabi would go to the back room, then we can get on with the dancing." Gabi was sitting on Troy's lap at the table behind the cake that was perfectly crafted as well. "Oh, and Troy has to stay put…at least for now."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Please welcome…." The DJ, (whom I decided to name Sam), started to say, but was cut off by an arm from behind him and then a "Don't say anything!" in his ear. "Okay, never mind."

**You were my strength when I was weak**

A voice filled the hall, but no one was around to show that they were singing it. There was no music…just the voice.

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

Still no one appeared and the signing just kept on going. It was beautiful though, that's all anyone thought.

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

Finally, Allie appeared, changed into jeans and a white shirt with light brown Uggs that cut off the bottom of her pants. But, again, she wasn't singing anything.

**You saw the best there was in me**

This time, Kelsi came out, dressed exactly the same way as Allie…the boots and everything. The only difference was, it actually _looked _like she was singing.

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

Laughter filled the hall when Sharpay burst out behind the curtains with her sparkly pink microphone, singing the words to the song.

**You gave me faith 'cause you believed**

Taylor followed in everyone's footsteps and sang beautifully, or so everyone thought, expect for the boys. The voice was the same voice for everyone that had looked like they were singing, and each one of them had a different voice.

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**

Gabriella finally appeared in a short jean skirt with the white top and brown boots, microphone in hand as the girls back her up with "Ooos" and "Ahhs". Troy couldn't help but smile at her working the stage with Celine Dion's "Because You Loved Me."

**For all those times you stood by me**

**For all the truth that you made me see**

**For all the joy you brought to my life**

**For all the wrong that you made right**

**For every dream you made come true**

**For all the love I found in you**

Memories started to fill both Troy and Gabriella's minds as they stared at each other while the song still played.

_"Don't worry…" a voice said behind her, she knew it was him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly as he breathed in her hair, "…I'm right here." Troy's brown hair fell in his face as he looked at the picture of him and Gabi reflecting in the mirror…….perfect, he said to himself._

-------

_"Hey, you're going to do just fine okay? I'll be right there next to you, I'll do whatever you need me to do…….just know that I love you, soooo much." he whispered in her ear, hugging her once again_

-------

_"Baby girl, shhh. Come here…..it's gonna be okay." he picked her up by her waist and rocked her back and forth, trying a new approach to the whole 'it's gonna be okay' crap he was always giving her. _

-------

_"I love you. I still do, I always have. But-" Gabriella was cut off by Troy's lips meeting hers as they shared a brief moment of passionate kissing._

-------

_"Well, I think that from that kiss a minute ago, we can rule out the friends thing." Gabi laughed and Troy smiled. "Only if you want to though."_

**I'll be forever thankful**

**You're the one who held me up**

**Never let me fall**

**You're the one who saw me**

**Through it all**

**You were my strength when I was weak**

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

**You saw the best there was in me**

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

**You gave faith 'cause you believed**

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**

Troy was in amazement in what Gabriella had put together for the reception. On top of everything, all the details and everything for the wedding, she had still managed to surprise him with something amazing.

**You were always there for me**

**The tender wind that carried me**

**A Light in dark**

**Shining your love into my life**

**You've been my inspiration**

**Through the lies you were the truth**

**My world is a better place**

**Because of you**

_"Yeah, I know, but…..I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry." Gabriella spit it out and knowing that he wouldn't let her go that easily, she ran for the door. _This time everything that had gotten in their way, crowded both of their minds as if they were creating a music video of their relationship to the song in their heads….together, too.

**You were my strength when I was weak**

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

**You saw the best there was in me**

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

**You gave faith 'cause you believed**

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**

For the last chorus, Gabriella had come down to Troy, grabbing his hand and swinging it as she sang the last part that brought tears to her eyes as she watched him smile at her.

"I love you so much." he mouthed to her, causing her almost to stop singing and break down crying happy tears. When the song finally ended, the guests were up on their feet, cheering the girls for their performance and Troy had leaned Gabi into a kiss.

"I love you too." she whispered in his ear as her back tensed up from his breath down her neck, followed by a short, sweet peck on the neck before she rejoined the girls back on the stage thing.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy and Gabriella had followed the traditions; the cutting of the cake, the throwing of the bouquet and the throwing the garter. Allie had caught the bouquet while Ryan had caught the garter amongst the guys….they were _technically_ the next couple to get married and it helped that they were still together.

"Well before, the newlyweds go on their much anticipated honeymoon…at least for them, each one of us would like to say something. So this is kind of like our toasts." Chad interrupted the festivities as the whole group assembled up at the microphone, all in a line. "Well, first of all, being the bestest man was a total honor…I just have to say that." Everyone laughed at his grammar. "Anyway, I've known Troy like forever, and I never thought that he would get married to a nerd, no offense Gabi." Gabi smiled. "But, he surprised us all. See, for those of you that don't know, it all started with some singing thing. And if you know Troy, then you don't picture him being the singing type….but somehow, this girl changed all of that. You see, they have something that is rarely seen today…among anyone really. They have true love. And it's been able to last among everything ugly that they've been through. And I think everyone can learn from that…I know I have. See, their not just kids loving each other…it goes deeper than that, and I think from that I've learned how to love somewhat like that." He looked back at Taylor, smiled and then returned his speech towards to Troy and Gabriella. "So, to Troy and Gabriella, the perfect example of true love and always has been." Glasses clanged and applause filled the room as Taylor got up to the microphone.

"Wow, I never knew Chad had that in him…" She laughed jokingly, as did everyone else. "It's going to be hard to follow that speech, but I'll try." She took a breath and then looked at her best friend in her husband's arms. "Gabriella, you came to New Mexico about seven years ago, and those seven years have been filled with the best times I have ever had. You opened up a totally different element when you came to that school….equality. And, I don't mean between races, but between the students. You _and_ Troy showed us that the jocks can be as smart as the brainiest people and the skater dudes can be jocks. Because of that, we've assembled this amazing group of friends that you see behind me and, for that, I'm truly grateful for that. You see past the physical beings of people and look into their hearts/souls for their real identity." She paused, wiping the skin underneath her eyes as they started to well up with tears. "You are my best friend and we've had some great times together, most of which consisted of you rambling on and on about what Troy said or did that day…" They all laughed. "But, I could tell from those days that you would never love someone as much as you do Troy. So, Troy…if you do anything to hurt Gabi…I'll come and kick your butt!!" Again, laughter and chuckles could be heard among everyone. "I love you, girly and I know that you are going to be very happy with Troy beside you everyday. So, to Troy and Gabriella…soul mates!"

"Well, I didn't really like Gabi when she first came to East High. I mean, she was stealing the spotlight from me, and I don't like it when that happens. But once I got to know her, she wasn't all that bad." Gabi looked at Sharpay and mouthed a sarcastic "Oh, thanks." "But, boy does she know how to shake things up!! If you hadn't come, Gabi, I would've never met anyone in this room, for one…and two, I wouldn't be up here talking to you right now. So, I just have one thing to say to you and to Troy…THANK YOU! Thank you for taking my show from me, because it taught me a lot of things that I can't explain to you right now…maybe later. But, the best of all, it taught me that, like Taylor said, anybody can be anything they want, which is important. So, I'm telling you congratulations and thanks!"

"I only went along with Sharpay's plan to get Troy and Gabi out of the show because, well, she's my sister." Ryan started with a small laugh following. "But, I've grown close to both of them in the past seven years…I consider them my brother and sister now…I think all of us do by now." He looked back at the group, who nodded. "Anyway, like everyone's said before me….thank you for showing us a different way of living, because if not…well Sharpay would still be in the spotlight, and I don't know if I could've handled that much longer!!" He laughed and Sharpay knew that he was just joking, or so she hoped. "Be happy, you deserve it!"

"Okay, so the four of us are just going to combine ours into one speech because we know that you guys want to get to your honeymoon." Kelsi started with Jason, Zeke, and Allie standing beside her. "I was just a composer, and somehow Troy and Gabriella made me their friend. Of course that happened while we were breaking Sharpay and Ryan's plan, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you guys and thank you!"

"That was sweet and short, so I'm going to keep mine to that length." Jason followed. "Basketball was the only thing any one of us guys worried about before Gabriella or any of the girls came into our lives, with the exception of Ryan, who worried about what outfits he wore and the play…but that's besides the point. Anyway, Gabi changed all that, and I have to thank you like a million times for doing that. None of us would be here without the two of you right now, so thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

"My turn!" Zeke exclaimed. "Before I say what I was going to, I think we have to give some credit to Troy too because he had to meet Gabriella in order for the m to be here right now….so Troy, thank you. Okay, back to my original speech. Troy and Gabi showed us that secrets could be revealed and the word would still move, it wouldn't stop. And to that I owe my thanks!"

"Great, I get to be last!" Allie complained sarcastically. "Well, I've only been around for like three years, but in that time period, it's been an amazing journey with these two people standing in front of me. They've had their ups and downs, like every other couple in the universe, but they've pulled through it together. So, I heard these words in a song one day and I thought that it would end this perfectly. Okay, this is coming from everyone up here:

I learned that strength is something you choose

All of the reasons to keep on believing

There is no question that's a lesson

I learned from you

"And then there's this other line:

I'm grateful for all of the times

You opened my eyes

"So guys, go be happy and have a happy life together!" Troy and Gabriella hugged everyone, said their thanks and then left the reception hall with everyone following them.

"So where are we going?" Gabriella asked Troy once they were in the limo, her head against his chest.

"You'll just have to wait and see."


	28. AN

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I am working on the last chapter of this story. I will thank all ya'll in the last chapter. But I wanted to give you a heads up….

Luv you all, crazybrunette


	29. Keep Holding On

AN: Here's the last chapter of the amazing story. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry that it took me so long to update this, but I couldn't figure out how to end it! Enjoy….

"Troy hurry up, we're going to be late for the wedding!!" Gabriella yelled from the bottom of their apartment stairs. It was already 8:30 a.m. and the ceremony started at 11…they still had to drive there. "Troy, c'mon!!!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He ran down the stairs, dressed in a nice black suit with a suitcase in his hand. "Gosh…who knew you could be so pushy."

"You know, some days I wonder why I married you." Gabi whispered as she fixed his tie and flower thing in his jacket pocket, feeling his smile come upon his face.

"Because you love me."

"Yeah, I guess that would be the reason." She pecked him on the cheek and then went to the front door, grabbing the suitcase that laid there and then opened the front door.

"No, no, no. You shouldn't be lifting anything." Troy grabbed her wrist and forced her hand open to release the handle just before she stepped out the door.

"Baby, I'm pregnant, not disabled."

"I don't care." he stated. "I'm not going to let you risk anything." He pushed her out the door and placed the things in the trunk. Gabriella, however, just stood there with her hands on the bulging stomach that was their baby, watching him. "Are you waiting for me to open the door for you?" She nodded. "Well, we're not newlyweds anymore, I don't have to do that anymore."

"Again, why did I marry you?" She gasped and then opened the door herself as he started the car.

"Just go to sleep."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"You'll be making the biggest mistake of your life if you run away now. Especially after all you two have been through." Chad spun around, away from the mirror in which he was admiring how handsome he looked, which was nothing new and laughed as Troy entered the room.

"That sounds familiar." They slapped hands and then pulled each other's arms into a 'manly' hug. "What's up basketball star? I haven't seen you in, what, a million years?"

"Three years, man. It's only been three years." he answered as they pulled away, smiling.

"Still. Three years is way too many to be away from my best friend. And I could've used someone to run to while Taylor was preparing all this wedding crap. Why don't girls realize that it could all be over within like three minutes max instead of having a really expensive, long ceremony?"

"I don't know." Chad returned to the mirror standing in front of him while Troy sat on the arm of the small couch. "So, what's new?"

"I should be asking you that question, you practically know everything that's happened in my life…the highlight being what caused this ravishing extravaganza. So, what's new?" Chad pulled himself away from his reflection for the second time in a two minute period and sat down on the coffee table in front of his best friend/best man.

"Well, Gabi's pregnant."

"Really? That's great." he congratulated Troy. "So when's the baby due?"

"Any day actually."

"Do you know what you're having?" Troy shook his head and Chad smiled. "Again you surprise me."

"How?" Troy watched Chad fish for something in the empty brain of his, occasionally laughing.

"Well, for one, you married Gabriella, you sang and danced. And now, you don't want to know if you'll have a boy that will carry on the 'Bolton' basketball legend."

"Dude, it's not like that. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl…I just want it to be here." Troy explained, reaching behind his neck to scratch his back, smiling.

"I'm sure Gabriella's saying the same thing."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife." A tall, bald priest looked between the two figures standing in front of him on the alter. "You may kiss the bride." The two leaned into each other's arms and kissed briefly before facing their families and friends, holding up their interlaced hands and smiling. "Ladies and gentlemen, the new Mr. and Mrs. Ryan Evans!"_

_"Look at them…" Taylor whispered to Gabriella as they watched their friends run down the aisle, disappearing into the limo that was waiting for them at the edge of the street. "…they're so happy."_

_"Yep. Now there's only one more pair of us to get hitched. You think that'll happen anytime soon?"_

_"I don't know. You know her…." Taylor and Gabi smiled and proceeded down the aisle with their designated groomsmen._

That conversation with Gabriella almost three years ago rang in Taylor's head, over and over again. _Well, this is it_, she thought as she heard the wooden door creak open.

"You look amazing." Gabriella waddled into the other dressing room in the back of the church, watching Taylor finally pull all the pieces of her dress together in front of the mirror, minus the veil.

"Oh my gosh! Look at you, you're pregnant!!" Taylor screamed, running over to her best friend and squeezing her in the form of a hug.

"Yeah, but you look beautiful."

"How come I didn't know?" Taylor asked sarcastically and Gabriella smiled because she knew her friend was serious.

"Well, you know now and it's not important. Today's your day, I'm not going to stand in the way."

"You, in the way? Never." The African-American woman hugged her friend again and then went over to the mirror looking at herself, almost in tears. "I can't believe it's finally here….this day, I'm getting married!"

"See, it's not that easy is it?" Gabi stood behind her and helped her fix the small details with her hair and dress, smoothing the fabric out.

"Yeah, but I could've used some help with the planning and everything. You know that Chad didn't do anything." Gabriella nodded, smiling. "So besides this little one right here, how's been married life? Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Taylor, don't second guess yourself now." Gabi told her, turning her friend around to face her. "You love Chad and I know for a fact that he loves you. You know a wise man said to me once 'You'll be making the biggest mistake of your life if you run away now, especially after all you two have been through.'…and you know what, he was right."

"Who was that?"

"Chad." The girls laughed and then Taylor started crying lightly. "Hey, you know you're not supposed to cry before the ceremony. It'll ruin your make-up." Gabriella took her hand and un-smeared Taylor's mascara and touched up her make-up. "There, you look beautiful."

"Hey missy." Troy entered the room after a soft knock on the door. He hugged Taylor and then stood behind Gabi.

"You two look happy." Taylor whispered, wanting that same thing in the future.

"We are." Gabi answered, looking up at her husband. "And you will be too, but if you chicken out…"

"Not going to happen." Taylor interrupted, smiling. "I'm getting married…today, to Chad!"

"Well good, because he's pretty excited. I would hate to have him left at the altar." Troy joked, receiving slaps from both women.

"Taylor, sweetie, it's time to get lined up. Troy, you need to get down there now." Kelsi creaked open the door, popping only her head in and told the friends.

"Okay, I will see you two down at the altar." Troy told the girls. "You feel okay?" he whispered in Gabi's ear. She nodded and then kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, see ya."

"He's so amazing."

"Taylor! That's my husband you're talking about!!" Gabriella gasped jokingly.

"I know, but he is."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Chad Danforth!!!" Chad and Taylor entered the reception hall hand-in-hand, both smiling excited to take the dance floor as a married couple.

"They're so cute." Sharpay commented, sitting on her husbands lap as she watched the newlyweds dance gracefully.

"I know. I can't believe Chad is actually dancing like that though. That must've taken some extensive dance classes." Ryan joked and they all laughed. "I've missed hanging out with ya'll. It's been what, three years or something like that?"

"Yep, just about. I think the last time was at Ryan and Allie's wedding." Kelsi answered. "And it wouldn't be that way if Gabriella and Troy lived here. They're why we don't hang out as often."

"Oh, thanks Kels." Gabi smirked and Kelsi gave her a 'your welcome' smile. "You know, you guys could come to L.A. It's not that far of a drive."

"Yeah right." Jason sided with his wife indirectly and the friends laughed. "Well, at least you guys have a reason for not coming out a lot. I mean, Gabi you have to be due soon right?"

"I should be due any day now. I just want this baby out of me." she complained, running her hand over her big stomach as she sat on Troy's lap. He didn't mind the weight, he kind of didn't notice really.

"Would the groomsmen and bridesmaids grab a partner and join the Chad and Taylor on the dance floor." The gang heard that come over the speakers and willingly jumped up and went out on the dance floor.

"You guys happy you didn't run away?" Troy moved him and Gabriella over to Chad and Taylor, bumping them.

"Now where did that come from? Oh, that's right…I said the same thing to you guys!" Chad answered loudly. "But to answer your question…defiantly. This is so worth the millions of dollars that went towards the planning of this thing."

"This thing is our wedding baby. Please call it that." Taylor argued lightly as Chad rose his eyebrows surprised.

"Okay, I'm sorry." A peck on the lips sealed the deal and then the couples drifted apart.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Ow." Gabriella whispered as her and Troy twirled around the dance floor. She took her hand off of Troy's hip and placed it on her belly, waiting for another sharp pain that had stricken her.

"What's wrong?" Troy looked at her intently.

"Nothing, I think it was just the baby kicking that's all." They returned to dancing and then the pain had come back not even two minutes later. "Ow, there it is again."

"What? Will you please tell me what's going on?" he asked again, a little frustrated and then it was all a blur. Gabriella had gone into labor and was rushed to the nearest hospital. She felt so bad about breaking up Chad and Taylor's reception, but the gang had followed her and Troy there…including the bride and groom.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Ryan paced back and forth in the waiting room. Allie kept trying to get him to stop, telling him to sit down and everything was okay, but he was too stubborn. Sharpay was reading a magazine, making faces at certain pictures. Zeke just laughed at her as he watched her. Chad was watching ESPN on the little TV up in the corner of the wall. Taylor was tapping her fingers against the wooden rails on the chairs. Kelsi was humming. And Jason was doing something just as Troy opened the door.

"So, is everything okay?" Taylor shot up as everyone crowded around Troy, who was nodding. "What does that mean?"

"Gabriella's fine. He and the baby are fine?"

"She already had the baby? Wow…that was fast" Sharpay muttered softly. "Well, what is it?"

"It's a boy."

"Are you just going to keep giving us three words answers or are you going to give us details that you know we want." Allie snapped, turning heads in her direction.

"Fine, my gosh. His name is Tyler Jacob Bolton. He's…." But by the time Troy had gotten to the details of his weight and size, everyone had gone into the room.

"Oh. My. Gosh." The girls cooing over TJ and the guys were all talking about which position he would play in basketball.

You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side

You know I'll take your hand

"You guys, he's so beautiful!" Kelsi admired, taking TJ's hand in with hers.

"Um, my son is not beautiful…and never will be. Guys are handsome." Troy corrected her as the girls laughed.

"I'm sorry. You left out hot too you know." Taylor added with Chad standing behind her.

"Okay, my son isn't hot." It was Gabriella's turn to speak up. "I can't imagine him being that right now."

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's not place to go

You know I won't give in

No I won't give in

"Guys, I am so sorry about ruining your party." Gabriella whispered sincerely.

"Hey, you didn't ruin anything. If anything, you made it that much more special." Chad answered.

"How?"

"Well, one, everyone was here to celebrate with us. Two, your son was born today and, three, I got to marry the most beautiful girl in the world." Awws filled the room as Chad kissed Taylor softly on the cheek.

"You know, every guy in this room can argue with you on that statement." Troy told him.

"Well, I don't care about the 'other' guys." Chad laughed.

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say

Nothing you can do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late this could all disappear

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say

Nothing you can do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say

I believe

Nothing's gonna change

Nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da, la da da da, la da da da da dad a

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say

Nothing you can do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

"Well, another chapter done in the life of the East High High School kids, huh?" Ryan mumbled, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Yep, another chapter finished. But that doesn't mean that there aren't others to be written." Zeke answered, sitting down in the chair next to Gabriella's bed with Sharpay on his lap. "There are going to be other events that we can write about…I promise you."

"What does that mean?" The group attentively raised their eyebrows at the Baylor's over in the corner.

"Nothing."

"Right…." Kelsi whispered.

"Hey, this was a good chapter though. Gabriella and Troy got together, got married and now have a son. We're all married now…so that leaves options open for the next chapters. Just as long as we in it together, that's fine with me." Chad told the group, smiling.

"Yep. Hey, we're all in this together right?" Troy smiled as the group looked around at each other, waiting for someone to give them the queue to start the singing. "Shall we?"

"We're all in this together, once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that. We're all in this together, and it shows when we stand hand-in-hand, make our dreams come true." They all sung, laughing at the end.

Keep holding on

Keep holding on

There's nothing you can say

Nothing you can do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through.

AN: OH MY GOSH, that was the hardest chapter to write, but it's done and I'm hoping you all thought that it was at least somewhat good. I am so thankful to everyone who read this story and being my first one, the stats were amazing. I love you all and I'll be around!


End file.
